


Life Lessons

by BelleDayNight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleDayNight/pseuds/BelleDayNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devastated by Sasuke's proposal for Sakura to be his first wife of many, Sakura joins Kakashi for drinks. Just how much more does her old sensei have to teach his favorite student? Their mutual attraction leads to an unexpected shift in their relationship.  Meanwhile, Ino is also over her status as a Sasuke fangirl.  She's started to notice the merits of Sakura's other teammate, Sai.  Kakashi x Sakura, Ino x Sai, Naruto x Hinata, Sasuke x Karin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson One

Lesson Number One: Dreams Change

 

It had been three months since the Fourth Great Ninja War drew to a conclusion. Konoha had suffered loss of lives and loss of homes. Homes were being rebuilt, families reunited, and the Memorial Stone visited frequently by those paying their respects. And according to Ino Yamanka romance was abound throughout the Village of the Hidden Leaf.

"I've had to cut my hours here at the hospital to run the flower shop," Ino confessed. She sat across from Sakura during their lunch break at the hospital. Sakura would return to hospital work afterwards, while Ino would be leaving to return to her family's shop. "Business is booming! Luckily, Sai started working there and he's been a real life saver! Thank you so much for suggesting him to me. His art extends beyond his drawings. His flower arrangements are the best I've ever seen!"

Sakura smiled at her long-time friend, glad she wasn't the sullen, sad, woman of two months ago when the loss of her father was still so fresh. While Ino's hours at the hospital had drastically been reduced, Sakura's had increased three fold. Everyone wanted the Heroine of Konoha to fix their various wounds and maladies. In fact, she suspected several of the young men injured themselves purposely in hopes of meeting her.

She wasn't interested in them. There was only one man that interested her and now that he'd demonstrated such great behavior his house arrest was finally over. Shortly after the final fight, Sasuke had asked Sakura to marry him. She'd turned him down politely, saying that while she cared for him deeply, they needed to date one another and become familiar with who they had become. Sasuke had agreed to this and they'd had many dates at his house for the past many weeks.

"Speaking of romance, are you and Sasuke finally going on a real date outside of his house?" Ino asked. Her blue eyes were bright in excitement.

Sakura grinned. "Yeah! I haven't been able to be too nervous. I'm too busy trying to keep up with my patient load."

"Any other news you want to share?" Ino probed.

Sakura laughed. "You already know! I know you were ease dropping when Master Tsunade called me to her office earlier!"

"I still want to hear it!" Ino protested with a grin.

"I was promoted to jounin," Sakura confessed.

"Sakura Haruno, your assistance is needed in room four fifteen," the loud-speaker announced.

"We'll have to finish this conversation later," Ino promised. "I have to run anyway. Sai sent one of his little messenger birds to warn me of a huge order this afternoon. See you later, Forehead!"

"Bye, Pig," Sakura said, shaking her head. She deposited her tray and headed towards the fourth floor, opting for the stairs to save time.

She stopped by her office to pick up her lab coat and washed her hands thoroughly. Outside of room four fifteen she scrubbed her hands a second time and then pushed open the door. She shouldn't have been surprised by the identity of her patient. He'd been out on a S-ranked mission and was expected to return. "Sensei, what did you do to yourself?" she asked.

Kakashi lounged in his hospital bed and lifted his hand in a casual wave. "If it's not my favorite student!" he greeted with his dark eyes crinkled. "I heard you were being promoted to jounin so I had to hurry home," he explained. His lower abdomen was covered in old bandages, soaked with blood both fresh and old.

"And that's why you took a couple of kunai to the abdomen?" Sakura asked. The wound care kit sat ready on the tray next to the bed. "And I suppose you wouldn't allow Megumi to clean the wound?"

"I cleaned it myself two days ago," Kakashi protested. "I used boiled water and some of that icky green salve you packed up for me before my last mission."

Sakura shook her head, knowing she wouldn't get a straight answer from her old teacher. "I packed you that icky green salve because I knew you'd do something foolish — like wait until you see me to have your wounds healed."

She unraveled the old bandages and cringed at the inflamed skin around the lacerations. "If you hadn't used that green icky salve you'd be septic by now," Sakura scolded. She snapped on a pair of gloves and dropped some gauze into the bowl of warm antiseptic water to soak. She used a water jutsu to flush the wound, much like she did went cleaning poison from the bloodstream. After removing the worse of the infection she picked up the sponge and gently cleaned the wound further.

"It hurts less when you do it," Kakashi said quietly.

Sakura considered scrubbing more briskly than necessary, but this was the man that took a chance on her as a boy-crazy adolescent and started her training. She removed the gloves and tossed them in the waste receptacle. Her hands glowed green as she poured healing chakra into Kakashi, causing his body to create new cells to replace the damaged ones and knit back up his injuries. Kakashi had a very nice, lithe body that Sakura appreciated very much. Sure, he was her former teacher, but that didn't mean she was blind to his good looks and impressive muscle tone. Part of her felt special that he requested her to treat his wounds. He complained that the other medics were too busy ogling him to heal him properly. Apparently, she was better at hiding her attraction.

"Any luck learning Naruto's trick on re-growing eyes?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura smiled in amusement. "You know how good he is at explaining things." During the last battle, Kakashi had his Sharingan eye snatched away. Naruto in his full sage mode had laid his hand over Kakashi and he healed him by growing a fully functional onyx colored eye to match his original one.

"So what plans do you have in celebration of making jounin?" Kakashi asked. "If you want to visit the Shinobi Lounge this evening I'll buy your first round of drinks."

Sakura laughed. "Master Tsunade already gifted me with a huge jug of sake earlier today. Maybe I should invite Team Seven over to my apartment for a small celebration. But not tonight, tonight I promised Sasuke I'd go on a date with him. He's no longer under house arrest."

"Ah, so you two have been dating?" Kakashi asked, his eyes narrowed in concern. "Be careful, Sakura, I know you have a good heart, but that boy is still troubled."

"I know what I'm doing, but I'll be careful anyway," Sakura promised. She finished up healing Kakashi's wounds. "You almost lost your spleen and hacked a good portion of your liver. If you'd been a day later you wouldn't have been so lucky. Please, be careful."

Kakashi looked down at his perfectly healed abdomen, not a trace of injury. "Now that you're a jounin maybe I'll see if you want to come with me on my next mission. Keep me from getting too injured."

"Master Tsunade was very wise when she decided that every team should have a medic," Sakura said. "Enjoy the Shinobi Lounge!"

Kakashi grabbed his shirt, tossed his long legs over the side of the bed, and beat Sakura to the door. He opened it for her and then shoved his black sleeveless shirt over his torso. "Congratulations, Sakura." He reached out and ruffled her hair, Sakura squealed in laughter as she ducked away from him.

 

OoO

 

At the end of her hospital shift, Sakura had been summoned to Lady Tsunade's office. She was on forced vacation from the hospital — two weeks! Supposedly, it wasn't a punishment, but a reward for her promotion. Though, Shizune had pointed out that with all the extra hours she'd been working to meet the demand for patient requests that she needed time to herself to recover.

Sakura hurried home to her apartment to drop off the sake from Tsunade and change for her date with Sasuke. They'd agreed to meet at the sushi restaurant across the street from Ichiraku Ramen. At her doorstop was a vase of brightly colored lilies. She leaned over to read the tag, only slightly disappointed to see that they weren't from Sasuke.

Congrats on the promotion, Forehead! Love, Ino.

Sakura smiled at her friend's thoughtfulness. She unlocked her door, arranged the flowers on the dining room table and set the jug of sake next to it. After a quick shower and a change of clothes into a cute pale lavender dress she'd picked up on a trip to the dress shop with Hinata two weeks ago, she was ready to meet Sasuke on their date.

She couldn't help but feel nervous. He'd asked her to marry him and she'd asked for more time and requested that they date. So they had been. Their time together showed her that he was a quiet, thoughtful young man. He still had a tendency to brood, but she was confident she'd be able to help him fight his ghosts. Many of their conversations involved biology and genetics. He was curious about whether she thought his kekkei genkai would pass down to his children. She'd assured him that it would, but then he discussed his children marrying amongst themselves and after getting over her shock Sakura explained to him the side effects of inbreeding.

It had taken him a few discussions to understand that while it's true that within his clan cousins tended to marry, it was never siblings or first cousins. There needed to be a certain amount of genetic differentiation. She tried not to judge him for his obsession, after all his second goal in life was to revive his clan, and if she married him she'd play a very important role in that goal.

A short while later, with a spring in her step Sakura stepped inside the sushi restaurant. Sasuke waited for her on the bench up front. He stood upon seeing her and enveloped her into a warm hug. Sakura relaxed against his muscular frame and enjoyed the warm cinnamon scent of his aftershave. She angled her face to look up and meet his dark eyes. "Miss me?"

"Always," Sasuke said. He leaned down and pressed his lips softly against hers. He reached for her hand. "Come on, the others are waiting." He began to lead her towards the back of the restaurant.

"Wait? What do you mean others? I thought this was just a date between the two of us," Sakura said.

Sasuke gripped her hand firmly. "You'll see," he said with a soft smile.

Sakura followed after the boy she'd loved since she was a child. She noticed two blonde heads of hair at the table and grinned. So he'd invited Naruto and Ino — her two best friends. Then she noticed Hinata and Sai. Alright, a triple date. She didn't mind. She'd even considered suggesting their first date be a double or triple date anyway so it wouldn't be too awkward for Sasuke.

It was the last person that she noticed that caused her to pause. Sasuke's former Hawk teammate, Karin, sat at the table and she looked quite happy. "What's going on, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

He didn't answer, but continued to pull Sakura to the table. Sasuke pulled out a chair next to Naruto for Sakura and after she sat, he sat between her and Karin. A quick survey around the table showed Hinata's cheeks were blood red, Sai looked extremely confused, Naruto was in a panic, and Ino was pissed.

"Hi guys," Sakura greeted.

Ino reached across the table for Sakura's hand. "I'm so sorry, call me later, Sakura. But I can't be here another moment." She stormed away from the table and Sai offered Sakura an apologetic smile before he took off after her.

"Okay," Sakura said. She looked at Naruto. "What happened?"

Naruto's face paled and he swallowed thickly.

"Sakura," Sasuke said, reaching for her hand and holding it between his. "I wanted everyone here when I asked you a second time."

"Sasuke, I told you it was important to take things slow. We needed to date before I could give you my answer," Sakura whispered.

"I thought greatly about our conversations and have spoken with the elder council. They have given me permission. I wanted to ask you to be my first wife, Sakura," Sasuke said. "I wish for you to be the matriarch of the Uchiha clan."

"What do you mean, first wife?" Sakura asked suspiciously. Ino's earlier display of anger triggered warning bells through her mind.

"I understand what you meant about incest and birth defects. The council agrees that it's imperative that the Sharingan be preserved. So, they have agreed that I may have multiple wives so that my children — as half-siblings won't be as likely to have the birth defects you described," Sasuke explained.

Sakura glanced around the table at Karin's smug expression, Hinata's shock, and Naruto's worry. "You're asking me to be part of a polygamous marriage?" Sakura asked quietly, trying her best to contain her anger.

"Yes, as reward for your loyalty I wish for you to be my first wife. Karin has already agreed to serve as second wife. Her Uzumaki genes would make a great contribution to the bloodline. And I've asked Ino to serve as a third wife. You understand I must marry all the women who birth my children. I cannot have any bastards," Sasuke explained.

Sakura yanked her hand out of Sasuke's grasp. Her excitement on sharing her news about her promotion to jounin or her first official date with Sasuke ruined. Was the man so troubled that he truly didn't understand how great an insult he'd presented her with? "If you'll excuse me," Sakura said pushing away from the table.

She hurried out of the restaurant, only pausing just outside of the door when Naruto grasped hold of her shoulders. "Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry. I don't know what's wrong with him. I had no idea he was going to do this. He asked me and Hinata to come tonight because it was your first official date and he was going to propose again," Naruto explained, worriedly. "We were shocked by this all too. I'll talk to him, okay?"

Sakura shook her head, tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes. She angrily dashed them away with a knuckle. "Don't bother, Naruto. I had wanted to share some good news. I was just promoted to jounin. Maybe if you and Hinata would like to join me at my apartment tomorrow evening we can celebrate? I'll ask Ino and Sai too. And Kakashi-sensei if he's still around."

"Please, just let me talk to him," Naruto begged. "I know I can make this right. Sasuke just has some problems understanding certain things." His eyes grew big. "Wait, jounin! Congratulations!" He swooped Sakura up into his arms and spun her around in a circle. "I won't even be a chunin until after the Promotion Exams next month!"

"Thank you," Sakura said a laugh bubbling out of her throat in spite of her tears.

The door to the restaurant opened and Sasuke stood there, a dark expression on his face as he watched Sakura and Naruto hug. Naruto set her back on her feet. "Why did you run out?" Sasuke demanded.

"I can't deal with him right now," Sakura said to Naruto. "If he doesn't give me some space I might knock his head off." Her fist clenched at her side and it took all her willpower not to punch Sasuke in the middle of his handsome face.

"Sakura was called to the hospital for an emergency," Naruto explained. "Why don't we go back inside and talk a little about this ruling of the council."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sasuke asked, trying to push past Naruto to get to Sakura. "You look like you've been crying. Who hurt you? I'll kill him," he vowed, his dark eyes flashing into Sharingan.

"Allergies," Sakura said, waving her hand dismissively. "I really must return to the hospital. Bye," she called out and hurried away down the street. She couldn't believe that Naruto just lied for her. It was almost more unbelievable than what Sasuke had asked.

She wiped the back of her hand under her eye as another tear tracked down unbidden. She was about to turn the corner to go to Ino's house when she read the sign on the bar across the street. The Shinobi Lounge was right there. She remembered Kakashi's invitation and with a determined set of her jaw she marched inside.

The bar was poorly lit, but she spotted the familiar white hair of her old teacher sitting at a booth in the back nursing a bottle. He wore all black and his mask was firmly in place. He looked up in mild surprise when Sakura sat across from him. "I'll have that first drink you promised me now," Sakura said by way of greeting.

Kakashi signaled for the waitress and ordered Sakura a bottle of sake to be delivered to their table. "Have you eaten yet?" Kakashi asked. Sakura shook her head, not trusting herself to speak lest she might cry some more. "And some calamari," he added to the waitress.

Sakura drummed her short nails across the tabletop and stared at the sweat beads running down the neck of Kakashi's bottle of whiskey. He picked up the bottle and offered it to her. "It's imported. It's a bit strong, but you might like it."

Sakura yanked it from his hand and downed half the bottle, the liquid burned down her throat, before she set it back on the table. She looked up and met Kakashi's wide-eyed dark gaze. "You're supposed to take it slow on that."

"I can neutralize the effects of alcohol as soon as it starts to make me feel bad," Sakura explained.

"That's a handy trick. Maybe you can teach me," Kakashi joked.

"I'm not sure your chakra control is good enough," Sakura said smiling for the first time.

They sat there quietly until the calamari arrived. The sake joined it soon afterwards. Kakashi poured them each a cup. He held his cup out to her. "To my favorite former student becoming a jounin," he said clinking their cups together.

"Salud," Sakura said before draining her cup. It was a strong blend of sake, but it didn't hold a candle to Tsunade's preferred brand.

"Now, are you going to tell me what happened?" Kakashi asked. He managed to both drink and eat without his mask revealing the lower half of his face. A dark haired, voluptuous woman began to approach their table, but Kakashi waved her away. "I didn't expect you to join me tonight."

Sakura started to laugh, the sound dark and deep-throated. More tears began to slide down her cheeks, but this time she let them. "Well, Master Tsunade placed me on forced vacation, said I'd been working too hard. But now, that means I don't have a refuge to hide out at," she explained shaking her head.

"So you're upset about being on vacation?" Kakashi asked with an arched eyebrow. "Somehow, I doubt that's the real problem." He reached across the table and brushed the calloused pad of his thumb across her cheeks and wiped away the tears. "Who made my brave cherry blossom cry?"

"Sasuke proposed," Sakura whispered.

Kakashi drew his hand away and leaned back against the booth. "And that made you cry?"

"He asked me to be his first wife. He intends to have at least three. The elders on the council gave him special permission, you see. He wants to revive the Uchiha clan and when I explained to him about birth defects from inbreeding he decided that having multiple wives was the logical solution," Sakura explained.

Kakashi groaned. "What an idiot," he said shaking his head. "Sakura, I'm not your teacher and I haven't been for a long time, but I am your friend. And as your friend, I'm telling you, you deserve someone that treasures you. You're the most wanted bachelorette in all of Konoha." He picked up his whiskey bottle and drained it dry, completely ignoring his warning to Sakura earlier. "Hell, during my mission I can't tell you how many times I was asked if I knew the lovely Sakura Haruno."

Sakura burst into laughter. "Yeah right," she muttered, helping herself to another cup of sake.

"The thing you have to realize, Sakura, is that dreams change. You're so much more than that annoying little twelve-year old girl that obsessed about Sasuke Uchiha. You've grown to be a fine woman — the Heroine of Konoha. Kurenai told me that she's spotted several young girls at the academy dying their hair pink."

"Really?" Sakura asked. The idea amused her. "How is Kurenai? How's the baby?"

"They're good," Kakashi said. "To be honest, I think she's secretly dating Genma Shiranui. He was on the same genin team as Guy when we were kids. He always liked Kurenai, but she only had eyes for Asuma."

Sakura remembered Genma, he was one of the elite Hokage bodyguards. He seemed a nice guy and she was glad that Kurenai wouldn't mourn forever. Realization dawned on Sakura at the reason for Kakashi's seemingly random subject change. If Kurenai could find love after Asuma, maybe Sakura could find love after Sasuke.

"I think we've both had enough for tonight," Kakashi said. "Let me walk you home."

 

OoO

 

"I should have paid closer attention to the weather report," Kakashi said. He and Sakura stood just outside the Shinobi Lounge's front doors. During the hours that had passed inside of the bar, a storm had blown over the whole of Konoha. To his side in her flimsy purple dress, Sakura shivered in the cold chilling breeze. He drew his arm over her shoulder and held her close to his side.

He glanced down at her strappy high-heeled shoes. While they made her legs look damn sexy, they were terrible running shoes. "You still at the same apartment?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura nodded, her teeth chattered. "I haven't moved," she answered.

"All right," Kakashi said. He scooped Sakura into his arms and held her close against his chest, her head tucked just under his chin, one arm under her knees and the other secured around her back. Before she could protest, he ran with chakra enhanced speed to his feet. He dashed through the rain soaked streets, narrowly avoiding the other people caught in the rain running for shelter.

By the time he reached Sakura's apartment building they were both soaked through. His eyes lingered on where her dress contoured to her curves and he set her back on her feet. She'd certainly grown up. A flash of lightning lit up the sky followed immediately by a rumble of thunder and the rain grew heavier. He started to leave, but Sakura grabbed his wrist.

"Come and wait inside, at least until the storm eases up," Sakura invited.

Kakashi knew it wasn't the smartest move on his part, but he found he didn't want to argue. He allowed Sakura to lead him upstairs to her apartment. He'd never been inside before, part of him suspected it was pink and frilly, but he was pleasantly surprised by the decor. He slipped off his shoes by the front door and waited while Sakura ran to the bathroom to bring them towels.

Her apartment was small, but it was painted in warm earth tones. There was a brown sofa in the middle of the living room with a cherry wood coffee table in front of it. There was no television, but a set of book cases aligned her wall across from the sofa. There was a fireplace in the corner and over the mantle a trio of pictures. One of Team Seven when they first formed, one of her with her parents, and another with her and Ino after they'd passed their Chunin Promotion Exam.

Sakura returned in a thick, fuzzy jade green bathrobe. She had two large charcoal gray towels in her hands that she offered Kakashi. He stood in front of her locked door and stripped out of his shirt and pants and stood in nothing but his damp navy boxers. He slipped one towel around his waist and used the other to dry off the rest of his body. He smirked as he caught Sakura ogling him, though she quickly turned away.

She placed a few logs into the fireplace. She held a lighter in her hands, but then set it aside. "Would you like to start a fire?"

"Sure," Kakashi said. He reached under the towel around his waist and pulled off his wet boxers. He dumped his wet clothes into the second towel and handed it to Sakura.

"I'll just go stick these in the dryer," she said, hurrying away for the bathroom.

Kakashi crouched in front of the fireplace. "Fire Ball Jutsu," he said, forming the appropriate seals, and setting the logs on fire. He held his hands out to the flames and enjoyed the warmth. He grinned to himself, pleased at causing Sakura's hasty retreat.

She'd invited him upstairs and there would be consequences. Ever since their battle with Madara, and to be honest a little bit before then, he'd found himself looking at Sakura differently. Long gone was that annoying twelve-year old girl who's greatest skill was served sitting lotus style on his back while he did push-ups. Her chakra control and determination allowed her to become the Hokage's apprentice. His respect for her increased dramatically when she'd taken it upon herself to try and kill Sasuke. He'd intercepted a fatal blow, and later Naruto had done the same. He'd almost had a heart attack before Naruto arrived that time, afraid he was about to see his precious Sakura killed by his dark student. She'd saved his life several times now and he'd saved hers. They were no longer teacher and student, they were teammates, allies, and friends.

She was strong and he was honored to have his name associated with hers. She was there when he lost Obito for the last time. She understood the extent of his pain and he understood the extend of hers. He didn't have to explain why he hid behind a mask or always ran late — she knew. His emotions were raw and he hid them behind the mask. He was late because he spent long hours musing at the Memorial Stone. It wasn't until her and Naruto came back into his life after their training with the Sannin that he felt he had friends again, nay, not friends, but family.

"I'm going to make us some tea," Sakura called from the kitchen.

Kakashi pushed his hands upon his thighs and stood, his knees creaked in the process. He padded on his bare feet over the lush dark green rug that covered Sakura's wooden floor. His attention drawn to the colorful bouquet of daisies on her dining room table.

"Aren't those pretty?" Sakura asked. She set a porcelain teapot on the table and two cups beside it. The teapot and cups had dark purple plum trees painted upon them. "Ino had them sent to me when she found out about my promotion."

Kakashi didn't want to admit the relief he felt knowing the flowers came from Ino and not Sasuke. He accepted a tea cup and sipped the hot herbal tea. "Lavender and chamomile?"

"It's soothing," Sakura said. "I thought we could both use it. I'm glad you're back, Kakashi."

His eyes drifted towards the window, the panes shook at the sound of another rumble of thunder. The lights in the apartment flickered and then went off. The only light radiated from the fireplace. He rose from the table and glanced out the window. All the lights down the entire block were out. "Looks like electricity is out in this whole sector," he said.

"I better go hang your clothes to dry then," Sakura said. She ran her hand across the wall, guiding her way to the bathroom. "I'm going to hang them up in the bathroom," she called.

Kakashi stood in the doorway behind her. "Okay," he said quietly.

Sakura jumped at his unexpected proximity. "I didn't see you there."

"Well no, the lights are out," Kakashi pointed out teasingly. "Maybe I should leave." If he didn't leave now, things could get out of hand.

"No, please, don't," Sakura said, her voice pleading. She reached for his shoulder, drawing her hand away quickly once remembering that he was bare chested. "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," Kakashi reassured her with a shrug. "You've touched me plenty of times."

"Healing you," Sakura said, frowning.

"So, you want me to stay?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes," Sakura said, reaching for his shoulder again and this time touching her fingers to his flesh gently.

"Okay, Sakura," Kakashi said, stepping closer to her. He slipped his fingers past her robe where it gaped open in the front revealing she wore only a bra and panties underneath. He touched his fingers lightly on the swell of her hips. "I'll stay."


	2. Lesson Two

Lesson Two: The Difference between a Man and a Boy

 

Sakura’s breath hitched in her chest the moment Kakashi’s calloused fingers touched her hips. This was not how she pictured this evening turning out! She was supposed to be finishing up a sweet date with Sasuke and maybe giving him a parting kiss when he walked her back to her apartment. Instead, she was alone, half-naked in her bathroom, with her even more naked former teacher. She knew there was nothing underneath his towel because she just hung his navy boxers to dry over a hanger on the shower rack.

Kakashi’s fingers rubbed lazy circles at Sakura’s waist. Her toes spread out and grasped the soft mat on the bathroom floor. “I’m about to trust you with something, Sakura,” Kakashi said in a deep growl.

Sakura stared at his pectorals, her eyes had adjusted in the dark so she could see the shadows of the hard muscular planes of his chest and shoulders. She hardly noticed his words. “Wait? What?”

Kakashi released his left hand and after grazing it across Sakura’s cheek, he yanked down his mask so that it hung loosely at his neck. With the darkness, it was impossible to see his features. 

“Did you just take off your mask?” Sakura whispered.

“Why are we whispering?” Kakashi asked. He dipped his head down and nuzzled her neck. The rough stubble of his beard tickled. And Sakura squealed in laughter. “Funny is it?” he asked. He slid his hands back under her robe, to her hips and over her buttocks, and lifted her up. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist to balance. He set her on the bathroom counter.

“Too short for you, huh?” Sakura asked. She trailed her fingers up from his shoulders to his jawline. She touched his lips. “Not fish lips after all,” she whispered.

Kakashi laughed, the sound a deep rumble. “No, I don’t have fish lips,” he agreed. He nipped at the underside of her chin, while one hand slid up her back and deftly unhooked her bra strap. 

“It’s kind of unfair that you take your mask off, but I can’t see your face,” Sakura complained. She shrugged out of her robe and bra. 

“I’m right here,” Kakashi murmured. His mouth trailed from her chin, down her collarbone, and to the swell of her breast. “Is this okay?”

Sakura gasped. “So okay,” she said. She gasped again when Kakashi took her nipple into his mouth, his right hand pressed between her shoulder blades, and the fingers of his left hand traced lazy circles on her upper thigh, brushing against the edge of her panties. 

What was she doing? Sitting back and letting Kakashi Hatake have his way with her? Sakura placed her hands on either side of Kakashi’s face and forced him to look at her. She met his dark gaze and for a few seconds they stared at one another breathing heavily. Then Sakura pressed her lips against his. She enjoyed the way his stubble tickled and she was damn glad his mask wasn’t in place. Her nose pressed against his before she angled a few degrees. His tongue traced her lips and she opened her mouth allowing him access. One of her hands tangled in his thick, unruly hair. Her other hand rested against his shoulder blade and then tracked down to the edge of the towel. 

Kakashi pulled back slightly from the kiss. Rubbed his nose against hers in a tease. “All it takes is a gentle tug and the towel is gone, Sakura.”

She hesitated, did she want to do this? “Maybe, maybe we could move somewhere more comfortable.”

“Couch or bed?” Kakashi asked. He slipped his hands back around her waist and picked her off the counter and held her against him again. Her legs locked around his hips.

“Couch,” she decided.

“You just want a better look at my face,” Kakashi said, pecking her quickly on the lips. “Bedroom. It will be more comfortable, trust me.”

“Always,” Sakura said. She didn’t care. Bedroom? Couch? What did it matter as long as it was in his capable arms? 

Kakashi carried her out of the bathroom, bumped into the wall. “Ouch,” he grumbled. 

Sakura giggled. “It’s just behind you, to your left.”

Kakashi walked under her directions and dropped them both onto the bed. The lone window had a thin green linen curtain. The storm clouds blocked most of the moon and starlight, but a flash of lightning gave Sakura a clear view of his face. He was chiseled like a marble statue with a straight nose and a strong chin. 

She laid on her back and he braced his arms on either side of her head. “Nice mattress.”

“It’s firm, good for the posture,” Sakura agreed. She reached down and snatched away his towel. She started to toss it aside, but Kakashi caught her wrist.

“Might want to use this if you don’t want to change the sheets after,” he advised.

She didn’t really know what he was talking about, but murmured her agreement. 

He set the towel aside and then brought her wrist to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the underside of her forearm. He drew her hand down until she touched his fully erect penis. Sakura almost drew her hand away in shock. 

“Don’t be afraid of me, Sakura. This isn’t going to be like one of your medical exams,” Kakashi whispered. He kissed her throat again while holding her hand around his member. 

“It’s um, substantially bigger than I remember,” she mumbled.

“Hm, yeah, well, I’ve only been half-mast when you did my hernia check on my physicals. The doctor’s office isn’t exactly romantic,” Kakashi said. He released her hand, but she kept her grip on him. She slid her hand up and down his length.

“It’s soft and yet, hard,” Sakura said with a nervous giggle. “It’s like a bone wrapped in velvet.”

“They do call it a boner,” Kakashi huffed. He brushed his chest against Sakura’s and moved to kiss her again. “Mind if I take off your panties?”

Sakura was too busy kissing and exploring the handsome man to answer. She kept one hand on his length while the other traced the contours of his bare cheekbones. 

“Okay, you keep doing that and I’m not going to last,” Kakashi said with a chuckle. He reached down and took her hand off of him. He then yanked her panties down and slid them down her legs and tossed them across the room. He pressed a kiss to her lips and then trailed a line of kissing down her jaw, chest, belly, the inside of her thigh. Sakura could feel herself growing wet with his ministrations. She knew that Kakashi read a lot of porn, but she didn’t realize how practical such literature might be. He blew a cool breath against her pussy and she squirmed under him. 

“Liked that, did you?” Kakashi murmured before he did it again. He shifted suddenly, so that his face was above hers again and sharing kisses with their tongues dancing in rhythm. He slid one finger inside her wet center. Sakura cried out at the unexpected shock. He then slid a second and third finger inside, stretching her insides. “So tight, my little, Sakura.”

She was nervous. She was athletic so she didn’t think it would hurt too bad, but she hadn’t ever actually slept with anyone before. Sai had offered after reading a book about how one should loose their virginity to a close and trusted friend, but she politely declined. It had always been for Sasuke that she saved herself. What did he care? He just wanted a baby-maker. He didn’t want a woman to love and cherish. 

She said nothing as Kakashi continued to pleasure her and prepare her. He did something with his thumb that made the nerve bundle in her clitoris just scream. 

Suddenly, he stopped. His hands were on either side of her face and his eyes were directly over hers. “Sakura, I need you to tell me. Do you want this? Do you want me to continue? Because if you don’t I need to leave right now.”

“Stay,” Sakura said, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to her. She could feel the length of his penis pressed heavily against her inner leg. “Be with me. Take me, Kakashi. Take all of me.”

“Okay,” Kakashi said. He threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her fiercely. And while she was breathless he thrust inside of her. Sakura screamed, the sound muffled by Kakashi’s mouth. He stayed still inside of her, waiting for body to acclimate to his girth. “You’re okay?” Kakashi asked. He kissed her cheek then her forehead and then met her gaze. “Ready?”

Sakura nodded, biting hard on her lower lip.

“I promise, it gets better,” Kakashi said. Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky and she could see his smile clearly. His teeth were beautiful. He was beautiful. Her ability to think quickly diminished as Kakashi began to move slow and steady. Somehow he’d managed to put the towel under them. 

It was exquisite. They created a rhythm where their bodies merged, hardness into softness. Sakura could barely hear over the roar of the blood flow in her ears. Her body was slick in sweat as if she’d just finished a grueling workout. She ran her nails down Kakashi’s back, he too was covered in sweat. And she felt the orgasm start to shake her body. She’d read about them, but this was different. It was — wait. What happened?

Kakashi pulled out abruptly and cried out. “Sorry about that,” he said in a strained voice. His fingers slipped back inside her and he did that thing with his thumb and suddenly, Sakura felt release. She cried out and her muscles spasmed. Kakashi laid on his back and then flipped Sakura over so that she laid on top of him. “That’s why we had the towel. I didn’t exactly bring any condoms and didn’t think you wanted any baby Hatakes anytime soon.”

“Oh,” Sakura said, blinking dazedly at him. She curled up on top of him. “Can we just lay here for a while?”

Kakashi hummed. “Not going anywhere,” he said.

They laid there for some time. The only sound was their rapidly beating hearts and the pounding of the rain against the windowpane. 

“So, um, you’ve done this before, right?” Sakura asked, suddenly feeling timid and insecure. 

Kakashi’s arms banded around her and he held her tight. “Sakura, I’m going to teach you a lesson right now. There is a difference between a man and a boy. A boy will foolishly brag about every woman he’s ever been with. A man will focus on the woman he is with. Right now, you’re the only woman I’m thinking about.” He pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“Right,” Sakura said, feeling foolish. She didn’t really want to know about who all he’d slept with. Of course he’s been around. The man walked around reading porn in broad day light! 

“I will tell you this. You’re the only person that’s seen my face since my father died,” Kakashi said. He soothed his hand over her hair. “How about we try to sleep?”

“The fire is still burning,” Sakura said. 

“I’ll take care of it. Why don’t you clean up a bit with this towel? I’ll be right back.” Kakashi rolled of the bed and Sakura watched his naked, wiry body slink like a panther down the hallway. She took his advice and cleaned herself. She rolled the towel into a ball, keeping the dirty portion on the inside. She debated whether or not to put on a gown. Kakashi didn’t have clothes to change into. She stood at her dresser in indecision when Kakashi returned.

“I understand if you would sleep more comfortable in clothes, but I sincerely hope you decide against it,” Kakashi said. He slipped naked under her covers. He lifted the edge of the sheets up for her in invitation. “I’ll keep you warm.”

Sakura swallowed down her nervousness and strode back to Kakashi’s side. His dark eyes never left her body. She lay on her side, facing towards the window. Kakashi scooted behind her and his arms snaked around her and he rested his chin between her shoulder and neck.

“Just to be clear, this is not what I envisioned when you were assigned to be on my genin team. But, tonight isn’t totally unexpected for me,” Kakashi confessed. “Ever since that last battle when you and I fought alongside Obito I’ve seen you differently. That’s the reason I took those two S-class missions as soon as we returned home.”

“You endangered your life because you were avoiding me?” Sakura asked. She angled her face so that she could meet his eyes. 

“I’m an S-ranked shinobi. It wasn’t exactly endangering my life,” Kakashi argued. He smiled at her, his eye-crinkle less prominent by the sight of his beautiful smile.

Sakura shook her head, unwilling to be distracted by his beauty. “I saw your wounds. If you’d have been a day later you might died.”

“You’re a jounin now. Come with me on my next ones,” Kakashi suggested. His arms tightened around her in a possessive squeeze.

“I don’t know,” Sakura said. Her eyes filled with tears and she turned away, letting them fall into her pillow. She didn’t know why she was so emotional. She just shared something beautiful with one of her best friends. Why was she upset?

“Sakura, what Sasuke asked you was wrong,” Kakashi said quietly. “You don’t have to be with him.”

“I know that. But, it feels like I’m betraying myself by not even considering his request,” Sakura whispered. She rubbed her cheeks against her pillow, frustrated by her tears. 

“It would be a betrayal to even consider the request,” Kakashi argued. 

“Why do you like me?” Sakua asked, her voice barely a whisper.

“Are you joking? You’re smart, beautiful, strong, caring, and my dogs love you,” Kakashi said nuzzling her cheek with his beard-stubbled cheek. 

Sakura giggled at the sensation and turned to face him. “Okay, I’ll go on your next mission with you.”

“Missions. Plural,” Kakashi corrected. He pressed another kiss to her lips. 

“I’ll give my old sensei a chance to show me how a real man treats a woman,” Sakura declared with a smirk.

“Please, don’t call me sensei anymore. You’re of legal age. Don’t make me feel like an old lecher,” Kakashi groaned.

“Says the man who walks around the middle of the streets reading porn,” Sakura teased.

“Hey, I learned some very valuable lessons from those books,” Kakashi said defensively. “Of which, if you’ll let me, you’ll come to appreciate.” 

“Whatever you say, senpai,” Sakura said, turning to face Kakashi and snuggling against his chest. 

 

OoO

 

Kakashi woke up first, his nose tickled from Sakura’s fine, pink hair. He brushed it aside lazily and pressed a tender kiss to her temple before he gently extracted himself from her grip. A quick glance towards the window showed it was still hours before dawn. He made his way to the bathroom, his eyes blinking at the bright light above the sink. “Guess the electricity is back,” he murmured. 

He flipped back the toilet lid and relieved himself. He washed his hands, amused by Sakura’s fancy soap. He checked his clothes. The shirt and pants were still damp, but his boxers were dry. He put them on and then took his other clothes and tossed them into the small dryer in the bathroom and set them on tumble dry. He ventured into the kitchen to see what sorts of foods Sakura had on hand. A woman like Sakura deserved breakfast in bed. 

He opened the refrigerator and was pleased to see an assortment of healthy goodies. He set out the eggs, mushrooms, spinach, tomatoes, and cheese and started putting together omelets. He also found turkey bacon and a loaf of bread. He used the stove to cook up the eggs and bacon. He buttered the bread and stuck it in the oven to toast. He scanned the cupboards and found a set of breakfast trays. “Perfect.”

He laid out a breakfast on each of the trays, poured some orange juice, and then plucked the bright pink daisy from the center of her floral arrangement and placed it on her tray. Carefully balancing his load, Kakashi made his way back to the bedroom. He set the trays on the dresser and leaned over Sakura. He pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Rise and shine. You hungry?”

Sakura sat up, her hair wild, and her jade green eyes wide and confused as she surveyed Kakashi standing in her room in nothing, but his boxers. She blinked and then shook her head. “Breakfast?” Her gaze focused on his bare lower face.

“Bacon, eggs, toast,” Kakashi said. “Why don’t you go clean up first?” His eyes traveled up and down her naked torso.

Sakura looked down at her nakedness and then screeched. She pulled her sheet up.

“I can look away if it makes you more comfortable,” Kakashi offered.

Sakura lowered the sheet, her cheeks red. “No, it’s fine. I’m just being ridiculous. It’s not like you haven’t seen me already.”

Kakashi reached out and hooked his finger under her chin to force her green eyes to meet his gaze. “I won’t get tired of seeing it either.”

“I’ll be right back,” Sakura said. She scrambled off the bed and hurried to the bathroom. Kakashi watched her backside with a satisfied smile until she slammed shut the bathroom door. 

He sat on the bed, legs stretched out before him with both of their breakfast trays ready. The bathroom door eased open, and wearing her robe from the night before secured about her waist, Sakura sauntered back towards him.

“Thank you,” she said quietly. She sat beside him on the bed and he held her tray up so that he could place it over her legs when she was settled. “So, um, I was thinking.” She picked up her toast and began to chew it slowly.

“Yes? About what?” Kakashi prompted.

“Would you like to meet my parents? Maybe? Not like, right now, but sometime?” Sakura asked, her words tumbling together in her nervousness.

“I wouldn’t mind visiting with your parents, though technically, I’ve already met them,” Kakashi confessed. “Lord Third brought me by to see them when he first assigned me your genin team. They sort of strong-armed me into accepting their hospitality.”

Sakura burst into laughter. “My parents strong-armed the great Kakashi Hatake?”

“I’m not surprised,” Kakashi said. “Their daughter has me wrapped around her little finger.”

Sakura snorted in amusement. They ate the rest of their breakfast in companionable silence. Kakashi was gathering up the trays to return them to the kitchen when Sakura stopped him with her hand on his wrist. “What do I tell Sasuke?” she asked quietly.

Kakashi shrugged. “Maybe the truth? I can tell you this, Sakura. I’m not interested in you being the mother of my children. If I have children, well, that’s a discussion for another day. I will tell you that I am interested in you — all of you.”

“Wait, you don’t want children?” Sakura asked, her pale eyebrows furrowed. “Because I do want to be a mother one day.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Kakashi sighed. He set the trays aside on the dresser and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He could feel the emotions rolling over his facial features and itched to pull his mask over his nose and mouth. “It’s a bit soon to be discussing children right now, don’t you think?”

He sat back on the edge of the bed and pressed a kiss to Sakura’s cheek. “Though if you’d like to practice some more on the art of making them, the morning is early yet.”

Sakura grinned and looped her arms around his neck to draw him close. “I am on vacation.”


	3. Lesson Three

Lesson Three: True Friends are there when Times are Rough

 

Kakashi wasn’t in any hurry to leave the warmth of Sakura’s bed. She laid against him, her ear pressed over his heart, and with a content smile on her lips as she traced her index finger over the ANBU tattoo on his upper arm. He brushed his hand over her pale, silky hair and enjoyed the feeling of it slipping through his fingers.

He pressed a kiss to her temple and then to her forehead right over her diamond-shaped seal mark. “I should report to the Hokage and let her know that you’ll be joining me on my next mission. I’m going to request that she make you my regular mission partner.”

“I was concerned by the extent of your wounds,” Sakura murmured. She squeezed her arms around his midsection. “How could I possibly ever sleep again without you in my bed? It would be detrimental to my health.”

Kakashi chuckled and ruffled her hair playfully, earning a scowl from the pretty kunoichi who sat up abruptly and glared at him. He didn’t mind since it allowed the sheet to fall down to her waist. Noticing the focus of his gaze, Sakura hastily lifted up the sheet and held it to her chest. Kakashi pounced on her, and she fell back with a laugh. “I suspect you would sleep more if I wasn’t in your bed.”

There was a loud, firm knock on her front door. 

“Should we answer that or let them go away?” Kakashi whispered, his lips tickled against her throat just over her pulse. 

The knocking persisted.

“Who is it?” Sakura called out, trying not to laugh.

“Who do you think? Open the door and let me in, Forehead! I need to make sure you didn’t murder him,” Ino shouted. “Of if you did, make sure you disposed of the evidence properly!”

“Just give me a minute!” Sakura shouted back. “I’m just getting up!”

“Oh please! It’s not like I haven’t seen you before!” 

Kakashi’s eyebrows shot high into his forehead.

“Not like that, you perv,” Sakura said slapping his chest. “She means at the bathhouse.” A slow, mischievous smile spread across her lips. “Why don’t you answer the door for me, Kakashi?”

Kakashi rose from the bed. “With or without boxers?”

Sakura stared at his waist for a moment. She looked away. “Okay, I’m done ogling for now. I recommend with boxers.”

Kakashi smirked as he slipped his boxers on and also his pants for good measure. He leaned down and kissed Sakura on the lips briefly, then placed his mask back over his lower face. He shut the bedroom door so that Sakura could dress and unlocked the apartment’s front door. 

Ino stared at him open-mouthed, gaze drifting down to his bare chest and abdomen. Her eyes were red and swollen and after a moment she shook her head. “Kakashi sensei?” 

“Just Kakashi,” he said. “Come on in. Sakura is getting dressed.” He shut and locked the door behind a dumbstruck Ino. 

She kicked off her shoes on habit, held a grocery bag close to her chest, and then went to set it on the kitchen counter. “Um, rough storm last night, did you guys lose electricity?”

“Yeah, we kept each other warm though,” Kakashi said, pulling out a chair at the kitchen table and sitting. He grinned under his mask at the bright blush staining Ino’s cheeks. “Don’t worry, I didn’t kill Sasuke.”

Ino laughed. “I figured that pleasure would be Sakura’s.” She looked up as Sakura opened the bedroom door wearing a pair of short shorts and a t-shirt. “I thought you would come by last night. I even picked up some pistachio almond ice cream so we could man-bash.”

Sakura hugged Ino and then sat next to Kakashi. “You remember the patient they announced during our lunch break yesterday?” Ino nodded. “Well, Kakashi heard of my promotion to jounin and hurried home to celebrate.”

Ino’s blonde eyebrows rose dramatically. “And did you two celebrate?”

Sakura grinned at Kakashi. “Oh yeah.”

Ino sat heavily at the table. “Just give me a minute to process this,” she said. “So you two are like an item now? How long has this been going on? I mean, no offense, but Kakashi, you were her teacher!”

“That was a long time ago,” Sakura protested. “Besides I’m of legal consent and there was nothing remotely romantic about our relationship when I was a kid.”

Kakashi propped his elbow on the table and placed his chin on his fist. “Ino brings up a good point, I am curious when you started to feel attracted to me though,” he smirked under his mask. Sakura might be his lover now, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy a good teasing opportunity.

“Honestly? You remember the time after I went after Sasuke when I met you and Naruto in the snowy winter lands and you came after me. He almost killed me, but you snatched me out of harm’s way. You refused to let me carry the burden of his death,” Sakura admitted staring down at the table. “That meant something to me.” She looked up and met his eyes. “And when you held me I realized how nice you smelled. Like sandalwood and jasmine.”

“Okay,” Ino said holding her hands up. “Does this mean you don’t care about Sasuke?”

“It means she’s going to stop wasting her time and her love on a boy that will never love her like she deserves to be loved,” Kakashi said. He stood from the table and ventured towards the bag Ino brought. It was full of a couple of salads. He placed them on the table in front of the kunoichi. “I’ll leave you to your friend, Sakura.” Kakashi pressed a kiss to the top of Sakura’s head. “I’ll be back in a few hours.”

He turned towards Ino. “Thank you for being a true friend to Sakura.” He picked up his shoes by the front door and then his shirt from the bedroom. He opened the bedroom window and leapt down until he stood on the sidewalk next to the apartment building. He still hadn’t quite processed what last night meant for the future of his and Sakura’s relationship, but he hoped it was the start of something life-altering.

 

OoO

 

“Oh my God!” Ino hissed the moment Kakashi left. “Here I thought I’d find you heartbroken and devastated and you’re sleeping with your old teacher!”

“He’s not old,” Sakura protested with an absent smile. “Quite vital in fact.”

Ino’s eyes grew the size of saucers. “I want to be creeped out, but instead I’m so fascinated! Spill! What was it like? Sai and I haven’t quite gone that far, but I was thinking about it, and I didn’t expect you would beat me to it!”

Sakura pointed a triumphant finger at Ino. “I knew it! I knew that you would fall for Sai! That’s why I suggested he work at the flower shop. He’s a good man.”

“Enough about me, I want to talk about you! What was it like? Oh my, you saw what’s beneath the mask, didn’t you?” Ino demanded. She reached across the table and latched onto Sakura’s biceps and shook. “What did he look like?”

Sakura sighed, a happy smile on her face as she remembered his perfect face. “Amazing,” she said with a whisper.

“I thought I would have to keep you from going berserk and killing that stupid Uchiha. I never thought you’d rebound this fast,” Ino said releasing Sakura’s arms. 

“Kakashi isn’t a rebound,” Sakura argued. “I’m not sure what he is, but I want to find out.”

“You’ll have to see Sasuke eventually. What are you going to tell him?” Ino asked.

“That we obviously have different dreams and goals in life,” Sakura said. “Actually, I don’t want to see him. Kakashi has asked me to be his mission partner.”

“But, he only takes S-class missions,” Ino said, aghast.

“And nearly gets himself killed. He needs a medic and now that I’m a jounin, I’m eligible,” Sakura explained.

“I heard that Tsunade requested that he take a mission partner, but that he refused,” Ino whispered. “He said there were only two people he trusted to be his mission partners -- you and Naruto.”

“You realize you don’t have to whisper when it’s the two of us, alone, in my apartment,” Sakura said laughing. She had a flashback of Kakashi asking her a similar question in the bathroom last night. “He wants to visit with my parents before we go.”

“Wow.” Ino leaned back in her chair. “He must really like you. What’s he going to tell them?”

“I believe it’s more about us being partners on the S-ranked missions. He wants to assure them that he’ll do everything in his power to keep me safe.” Sakura stretched her arms high above her head. “I cannot believe how sore I am!”

“I can. Finish your salad and then drink some more water. We’re going to the bathhouse to soak you good in that warm water.” Ino pulled out the bottles of water from the bag she brought and set one in front of Sakure. “I saw the look in Kakashi’s eyes, you’ll surely be having a repeat performance.”

Sakura smirked as she opened the bottle. “He’s a pretty amazing teacher.”

“I bet,” Ino said, shaking her head and laughing.

 

OoO

 

The wet streets of the village were mostly empty. The sidewalks were littered with leaves and debris from the storm. Kakashi thought about swinging by his apartment to grab his flak jacket and his lcha Icha novel, but frankly he had no desire to read about such tactics when he’d just had one of the best nights of his life. And without Jiriaya to write more novels he’d read all the books several times over by now.

“Kakashi! My rival!” Guy Might called, hopping off a nearby rooftop where he was cleaning the gutters. His green and orange track suit positively cheerful on the dreary day. “Where are you off to my rival? How was your last mission?”

Kakashi paused and turned to face his old friend. Guy annoyed him on a frequent basis, but the man had a good heart. While Kakashi was off on his S-ranked missions, Kurenai told him that Guy spent many hours at the Memorial Stone mourning Neji. “I’m on my way to the Hokage’s office. It was recommended after my last hospital stay that I have a medic with me on future missions and Sakura agreed to fulfill that role.”

Guy folded his arms across his chest and nodded. “Yes, she’s a fine kunoichi. She’s not a spitfire like Tenten, but she’s a fine kunoichi.”

Kakashi felt his left eye tick. “Are you comparing Sakura to Tenten?” he asked quietly.

“Oh ho! Do you wish to have a wager as to who’s student is stronger?” Guy asked, a manic gleam in his eyes.

“No. And Sakura isn’t my student. She learned much more from her time apprenticing with Tsunade than the year under my tutelage, where I ignored her for the most part and focused on those other two,” Kakashi grumbled. He started walking again. It didn’t matter how strong he saw that Sakura had become, he was guilted by the fact that he hadn’t been able to complete his role as her teacher. After the two boys had left the village, Kakashi had been ordered to leave for one A or S ranked mission after another. According to the council, which was really run by Danzo at the time, the village was short man-power and his services were required. He’d been relieved to learn that Tsunade had agreed to take Sakura as her apprentice. A sly smile spread across his lips under his mask, though he was glad he could teach her other lessons.

“Sometimes,” Guy said, slinging his arm around Kakashi’s neck and walking in the direction towards the Hokage’s office. “Sometimes, we learn more from our students than they did from us. Me, Asuma, and Kurenai pleaded with the Third that he let you teach. ANBU was destroying your soul. Those kids saved you. Sakura and Naruto learned the value of friendship and teamwork thanks to you.”

Kakashi shrugged. “I prefer to think of those two as my friends, not former students. I believe we became closer after we teamed up after their training with the Sannin.”

“Okay, no problem,” Guy amiably agreed. “What do you think about Sasuke? Are you glad to have him back?”

“I haven’t decided. He’s caused Sakura and Naruto so much grief over the years and he’s still doing it now,” Kakashi confessed. “The next time I see him, I’ll probably punch him in the face.”

“Woah! Really? Why?” Guy asked, curious. 

“I’ll tell you about it later. Maybe over drinks this evening?” Kakashi asked. 

“Alright!” Guy said, pumping his fist into the air. “I shall invite Kurenai and Genma as well. It shall be like old times!”

Kakashi watched his friend’s back as he hurried back to his abandoned gutter with renewed energy. It wouldn’t be like old times. But, it could be the start of new times. He’d see if Sakura would like to join them. It made him nervous to think about the consequences of last night. He wouldn’t regret what he shared with Sakura, but he was nervous to put his heart in the hands of another. He’d lost too much. 

He passed the guards, clasped hands with Genma in greeting, and then entered the Hokage’s office. Shizune stood behind Tsunade’s desk sorting through the paperwork while Tsunade seemed more interested in her bottle of sake. 

The blond bombshell glanced up, her honey-brown eyes surprised at Kakashi’s presence. “It is before noon, isn’t it?” she asked Shizune.

“Yes, ma’am,” Shizune answered, hardly looking away from the mountain of paperwork. 

“And that is Kakashi Hatake standing in front of my desk?” Tsunade asked.

Shizune’s dark eyes flickered over to Kakashi and she smiled at him briefly. “Indeed it is. He had a twelve thirty appointment,” she confirmed.

“You mean he’s early?” Tsunade turned in her chair to stare at Shizune.

Kakashi cleared his throat. “I’ve come to turn in my mission report,” he said. 

“Okay, where is it?” Tsunade asked when he stood in place.

“Well,” Kakashi hedged. He rubbed the back of his neck. “I didn’t get a chance to write it yet, but I did speak with Sakura Haruno about being my field partner on future missions.”

“Sakura?” Tsunade repeated. She set aside her sake and straightened in her seat. Her face was serious as she narrowed her eyes at Kakashi. “You want to take my beloved apprentice on your S-class missions?”

“I trust her with my life,” Kakashi answered solemnly. “You are aware that without the gift of my Sharingan eye, my fighting capabilities have weakened. I really did almost die on the last mission. If it hadn’t been for that strange salve Sakura gave me, I fear that I would have.”

Tsuande spun her sake jug around thoughtfully on her desk. “That strange salve is sticky from Katsuyu’s healing slime and infused with Sakura’s chakra. She basically healed you remotely. I wish I had thought to invent that.”

“I think it’s a great idea, Tsunade,” Shizune interjected. “Sakura needs to get away from the hospital. She was a major contributing factor in the final battle and frankly in the last few months of the war.”

“Lady Tsunade, you didn’t see what we had to do in that final battle,” Kakashi added. “Sakura proved her worth to me many times over. She’s brave, smart, strong, and an amazing healer.” 

Tsunade held up her hand for silence. “You don’t have to sell her to me. I know exactly what Sakura is capable of. She’s got more talent than I did at that age. I know I’ve done a good job as teacher when I can see my student surpass me. That’s not what I’m worried about.” She leaned over her desk and glared at him threateningly. “Don’t you dare sleep with her.”

It took a great deal of skill on his part, but Kakashi managed to keep his expression neutral. He merely stared back at Tsunade blankly. Technically, they didn’t do much sleeping.

“Lady Tsunade,” Shizune said softly. “Sakura is of the legal age of consent. You may be the Hokage, but you have no control over whom she chooses to engage in relations with.”

 

Tsunade burst out laughing. “You two are too serious!”  
Kakashi wanted to hug Shizune. There was once upon a time he’d considered dating her, but he never got around to it. “Do you approve?” Kakashi asked. “Of Sakura being my mission partner,” he clarified.

Tsunade waved her hand about in annoyance. “Yes, of course I approve. You couldn’t have chosen a better partner. Though, she’s on a two week leave. That means you’re both stuck here for two weeks. She needs to rest. She has spent too much time and energy slaving away at the hospital. You wouldn’t believe how many requests we get daily for her to treat people.”

“Oh, I believe it,” Kakashi said with an amused eye crinkle.

Tsunade laughed and drank some more of her sake. “I bet you do! As I recall, you’re one of those patients!”

“You can see why I want her on my missions then,” Kakashi reasoned.

“Get on out of here. I want that report on my desk before the end of the day. No excuses!” Tsunade ordered.

Kakashi saluted and then vanished. He had a smile under his mask. He didn’t even mind writing his report now that the future was looking so bright. It didn’t take long to arrive at his apartment. He looked around the spartan furnishings. Compared to Sakura’s place it was pretty boring. His walls were white, his bed and couch were black, and aside from a bookcase full of porn as well as classic literature that he liked to hide inside the covers of porn, there wasn’t much of interest. Though, he did have a television and a device to watch movies. Icha Icha Paradise and Icha Icha Violence were two of his favorites and they sat collecting dust on his entertainment center. Maybe Sakura would be interested in watching them? 

On his nightstand there were two pictures -- one of his genin team with Minato and the other of Team Seven when they’d first passed the Bell test. He sat on the edge of his bed and stared at the pictures. With a reluctant sigh, he sat at his desk and started his mission report. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but he was hungry and the report almost finished. He had told Sakura that he’d be back in a few hours. 

Besides, he wanted a new picture to look at from his bedside table. He watered his cactus, the only plant he could keep alive with his frequent absences. He gathered his jacket and his backpack. He tossed his unfinished report into his bag, a change of clothes, and a toothbrush. Then he locked up his apartment and started back for Sakura’s place. 

 

OoO

 

The bathhouse had been a marvelous idea. The warm water soothed Sakura’s aching muscles. It wasn’t just her night that she was recovering from, but long work hours and stress about Sasuke. She wasn’t going to worry about him for a while.

“Do you think he’ll get you flowers?” Ino whispered. 

Sakura shrugged. “I don’t know that flowers are his thing,” she said. She just hoped he didn’t bring her a copy of Icha Icha Paradise. She leaned her head back, closed her eyes, and relaxed in the warm bath. “I cannot believe Sasuke asked us to be his wives.”

Ino snorted. “I can. He’s selfish and thinks the world revolves around him, because he’s the last of the Uchihas. I mean, seriously, this is callous, but according to my parents the village was a safer place after the massacre. And look who tried to destroy the world? Madara Uchiha. Obito Uchiha.”

“Don’t forget about Itachi would was a true hero. And Obito was brainwashed. He was a valuable friend and ally in the end. We wouldn’t have succeeded without him,” Sakura said defensively. It was important that she defend Kakashi’s most valued friendship. His relationship with Obito was reminiscent to her and Naruto’s relationship with Sasuke. 

Ino jabbed her elbow into Sakura’s ribs teasingly. “Sorry, didn’t realize I was speaking ill of your lover’s best friend,” she whispered.

“Sh!” Sakura said dipping lower into the water blushing about the realization that she had a lover.

“So, there’s rumor of a bad storm coming. Last night’s thunderstorm was just a precursor,” Ino said.

“We’re talking about the weather?” Sakura asked, sitting up. 

“Could be a typhoon. I would recommend stocking up on supplies and deciding if you want to spend that time shuttered inside your apartment alone or with someone else. Of course you’re always welcome at my place,” Ino invited with a broad smile.

“We’ll see,” Sakura said. “I wonder if I can avoid Sasuke until after I get back from my next mission.”

“I doubt it. Now that he’s not under house arrest, he’s probably going to stop by your place and demand an answer. What did you say to him? I was too dumbstruck to tell him where to shove it,” Ino said folding her arms under her breasts and pouting. “I want to time travel and tell him what I thought about his idea.”

“It’s easy to be clever after you’ve had time to ponder the issue,” Sakura said. She couldn’t avoid Sasuke forever, but how could he ask her such a thing? “Reward me for my loyalty,” she scoffed.

“Say what?” Ino asked.

Sakura cleared her throat and grinned at her friend. “He wanted to reward me for my loyalty. If he asked the Elders I wonder if Tsunade knows about his plan.” She rose from the water and secured her towel around her. “I want to head back. Kakashi said he’d be back in a few hours and I don’t want to miss him.”

“Uh huh.” Ino winked at her and then burst into giggles. “You want to go out tonight? Check out one of the bars? Just us girls? I’d like to continue this conversation,” she said with a suggestive waggle of her blonde eyebrows. “And I’m thinking I’ll have to get some sake into you in order to pry apart those lips of yours!”

“Sure, I’d enjoy that,” Sakura said.

She dressed and hurried home. At the apartment, she changed into a comfortable pair of black yoga pants and a red tank top. With a fresh fire burning in the fireplace she plucked a medical text about anatomy and pathophysiology from her bookcase. She made herself comfortable on the couch and started reading about the reproductive system. 

There was a knock at her door. She set aside her book, uncurled from the sofa, and after a quick peek through the peephole opened it with a wide, welcoming smile. “Hey there,” Sakura greeted warmly. Standing outside her door, Kakashi Hatake stood with a backpack casually over one shoulder, wearing gray cargo pants, black combat boots, a black sleeveless shirt, and his green flak jacket. His hard muscles were displayed in a very delicious temptation. “Come on in,” she invited.

Kakashi stepped inside and toed off his boots at the door. Sakura locked the door and turned towards Kakashi. She was caught off guard when he braced his hands against the door on either side of her head. He leaned close, his masked face millimeters from hers. “Did you miss me?” he asked.

She nodded and then yanked down his mask, only to reveal a second mask. Sakura burst out laughing.

Kakashi pulled down his other mask and grinned at her before he pressed a lingering kiss upon her lips. He leaned back and secured the mask in place. “Sorry about that, it’s a habit.” 

“How did Master Tsunade take the news?” Sakura asked. Kakashi’s shoulders stiffened. “About my being your mission partner.”

“Ah, Shizune was real helpful. We can’t leave until after your two week vacation though,” Kakashi answered. He placed his backpack on the floor, took off his jacket, and sat on the sofa next to her abandoned book. “Studying?” he asked quirking his scarred eyebrow.

Sakura blushed and joined him at the couch. “Yeah,” she said snatching it up and closing the section she’d been reading through. She opened the chapter to the neurologic system. “I had a nice soak at the bath house with Ino. She wanted to know if I’d like to join her at a bar this evening. A sort of girls night.”

“True friends are there for you when times get rough. I ran into Guy and he wanted to get the gang together for drinks this evening,” Kakashi said. He stretched his arm behind the couch and settled it upon Sakura’s shoulders, drawing her close to his side. He pressed an absent kiss through his mask to the crown of her head. “You want to see if we can make it the same bar so we can watch each other longingly from afar?”

Sakura snuggled against him. “Hm, that could be fun. I’ll be sure to wear my shortest skirt and most low-cut blouse.”

“That’s cruel,” Kakashi said, squeezing her affectionately and then releasing his arm from around her. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his report. “I better finish this.”

Sakura couldn’t help but laugh. “Maybe I’ll let you look at the underneath,” she suggested.

“That I would like,” Kakashi agreed. 

They settled beside each other on the sofa with the only sound the calming crackles of the roaring fire nearby. Sakura became engrossed in the section about serotonin and dopamine release. Kakashi finished his report, rolled it up, and stuffed it inside his jacket. 

“Are you hungry?” he asked.

She really didn’t feel like cooking, but she was kind of hungry. “Want to order delivery?” Sakura asked. “There’s a great Chinese place a few blocks away.” 

“That would be great,” Kakashi agreed.

She reached for the junk basket she kept on her coffee table and fished out the menu for the Chinese place. “Unfortunately, we have to go there to submit the order, but they’ll bring it here shortly afterwards.”

“It’s still wet outside. I’ll go and bring it back if you like,” Kakashi suggested. 

Sakura stared at him for a moment. “Really?” That was so thoughtful and considerate. Would Sasuke have ever considered something like that? She didn’t know. “Okay, I’d like the number fifteen.”

Kakashi stood in one fluid movement, picked up his jacket, started for the door, and shoved his feet back into his boots. “I’ll place the order, drop off my report, and then be back here soon.” He lifted his hand and waved at her over his shoulder and then vanished.

Sakura shut and locked the door after him. She leaned against the door for a few moments, her heart fluttered in her chest in excitement. Kakashi Hatake, the most mysterious man in all of Konoha, was ordering and delivering her Chinese food. She was keenly aware that he often stiffed Naruto on the bill at Ichiraku Ramen. And that made him buying her food all the more special. 

There was a brisk knock at the door. Sakura grinned broadly as she opened the door. “Did you forget something?” The smile slid off her face. Standing in the hallway with a bouquet of red and white long-stemmed roses was Sasuke Uchiha.

“Can I come in?” Sasuke asked.


	4. Lesson Four

Lesson Four: Confrontation is Best not Avoided

“I wanted to apologize,” Sasuke said.

Sakura pressed her lips together not knowing what to say and gestured for him to come inside. 

He looked around the apartment, his dark eyes soaked in the details. He’d never been there before, they had always met at his house. He noticed her bare feet and didn’t bother to take off his shoes, and handed the flowers to her. “These are for you.” 

Sakura took the roses, recognizing them as being from the Yamanaka Shop. Sai must have done the arrangement, because no way Ino would have let him walk out of there unscathed. She searched under the sink for the green mosaic vase her mother had given her as a housewarming gift and filled it with water before placing the roses inside of it. She placed it on the counter.

“Nice place,” Sasuke said, making his way to the couch. He noticed Kakashi’s abandoned bag and paused. “Do you have company?”

“Yeah, Kakashi was visiting. He’s picking us up some food right now, but he’ll be back soon,” Sakura said, folding her arms over her chest. She wasn’t about to explain why she and Kakashi were hanging out. Sasuke lost the right to ask about her personal life the moment he suggested she be one of his many wives. “I’m not really in the mood to talk to you right now, Sasuke.”

“I should have asked you before I asked Karin. I know that now,” Sasuke admitted. He crossed the distance between them and laid his hands gently over Sakura’s shoulders. She shrugged out of his touch. Sasuke’s brow furrowed in annoyance. “I don’t get why you’re so upset! I asked you to be my wife.”

“And I asked to date and have a normal relationship,” Sakura said looking away. “We don’t always get what we want.”

“Sakura, look at me,” Sasuke ordered. She kept her eyes trained on the colorful bouquet from Ino on her dining table and struggled not to cry. He didn’t deserve her tears. She cried enough of them on his behalf over the years. Sasuke reached out and laid his open palm gently upon the side of her face and forcefully turned her to look at him. “Look at me. I’m doing the best I can. I have to rebuild my clan. It’s the only thing that matters to me.”

Sakura pushed away his hand and slapped him on the cheek. The outline of a bright red handprint marred his handsome face. “That’s your problem. Because if you loved me, then I would matter to you.”

“I thought I mattered to you,” Sasuke scowled. “Why are you being so difficult?”

“Yeah, you do matter to me, but I obviously don’t matter to you! Do you even know what my favorite color is?” Sakura poked him in the sternum and he took a step back. “What’s my favorite dessert?”

“Um, pink and I thought you didn’t like sweet food,” Sasuke answered. He scratched his unruly dark hair. 

“My favorite color is green and I very much like sweet food! You’re the one that doesn’t like sweets,” Sakura said throwing her hands into the air in exacerbation. “I’m not a baby-factory, Sasuke. I’m the strongest kunoichi of our generation. I’m the apprentice of the Hokage, renown throughout the Allied Shinobi Nations for my medical prowess!”

“Exactly why you would make an excellent matriarch! Your genetics and strong work ethic make you the ideal candidate,” Sasuke explained in frustration. “I need you to come with me to the hospital so they can run a full fertility evaluation on you.” 

“Get out of here before a throw you out,” Sakura demanded.

Sasuke rubbed his jaw. “This conversation isn’t over,” he warned. 

“Oh yes it is, because I’m a jounin. You, Sasuke Uchiha are just a lowly genin and you have to obey me,” she said poking him in the chest once again. She was too mad to appreciate his impressive pectorals. “Or else you’ll be under house arrest as soon as I report you for insubordination. And next time you enter someone’s home you take off your shoes at the door!” She infused her hands with chakra and shoved him out the front door and slammed it in his face.

Her heart hammered in her chest and a nervous giggle burst from her lips. She looked down at the wet, muddy footprints Sasuke’s shoes had left on her floor. With a sigh she went to the kitchen to grab a sponge and bucket to clean up the mess.

 

OoO

 

With his mission report submitted and his arms laden with take-out Chinese food Kakashi continued towards Sakura’s apartment. A short while ago, he ran into Gai after he left the Hokage’s office and they solidified their plans to meet at the Shinobi Lounge that evening.

The sky was still overcast, but it might as well have been a bright summer day for his spirits were elevated. It had been a long time since he felt, dare he think it, optimistic. He thought about visiting the Memorial Stone to chat with Obito and Rin, but he realized that neither of them were there. They couldn’t hear him. It helped to realize that Rin’s death had been orchestrated by Madara and his guilt eased. While Obito had been alive for the many years that Kakashi had mourned for him.

It seemed a better way to honor him now by living in the present. To dwell on the past would be no better than living in the Infinite Tsukuyomi. 

So, feeling more optimistic than he had in a long while, Kakashi knocked on Sakura’s front door.

“It’s open,” Sakura called.

Kakashi opened the door to see Sakura kneeling on the floor scrubbing the hardwood with vigorous aggression. He shut and locked the door and then toed off his boots. He noticed the red and white roses on display on the kitchen counter. “You okay?” He would scold her later about the stupidity of keeping her door unlocked. Anyone could have walked inside! She needed to be more careful. The lecture dried up on his tongue the moment she looked up at him, her jade green eyes shining with tears.

“See, it’s not so hard to take off your shoes! Any decent person would do that,” she said tossing the sponge into the nearby bucket with a resounding splash. She took a shuddering breath and looked at the freshly cleaned floor about her. 

Kakashi set the Chinese food on the coffee table and then kneeled next to Sakura. “You want to tell me what happened?” He laid his hand gently between her shoulder blades, he could feel the tension coiled within her muscles. If she didn’t want to talk, he could find other ways to channel all that anger though bedroom activities. 

“Sasuke came by shortly after you left. He wanted to apologize,” Sakura said. She angrily wiped away a tear that trailed down her cheek. 

“Okay,” Kakashi said neutrally, once more grateful for his mask. They hadn’t discussed an exclusive relationship. Though, Kakashi was against polyamorous behavior. 

“He didn’t even realize what he did wrong! And then he asked me to go with him to the hospital for a fertility evaluation. All he wants is a baby mama. I am a kunoichi!” Sakura said, her voice rising in anger.

Kakashi used his free hand and brushed his thumb under her eye to catch the last tear of frustration that slipped out. “Relationships often dissolve because of different passions and different priorities,” he said.

Sakura leaned her body against him, her cheek laid upon his shoulder. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be talking about Sasuke to you. It’s not fair.”

“Sakura, I want you to be honest with me. I’d rather you be honest.” He scooped her up into his arms and hauled her to the couch. She cracked a smile at the unexpected action and looped her arms around his neck. He settled them onto the couch and opened the takeout bag. 

She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent. “I didn’t realize I was so hungry.” 

“Go wash your hands and then you can join me,” Kakashi said releasing her from his grasp. He watched with a smile hidden behind his mask as she ran off to the bathroom to do just that. 

“Excuse me, but you need to wash your hands too!” Sakura called, sticking her head out of the bathroom doorway. 

“I wasn’t the one scrubbing the floors,” Kakashi protested. But, he rose anyway and joined her in the bathroom to wash his hands. They settled back on the couch and enjoyed their dinner together. “I ran into Gai earlier and we’re on for the Shinobi Lounge tonight.”

“Alright, I’ll let Ino know,” Sakura said finishing off the last of her rice. She leaned back on the couch and stared at the fire, it was growing dimmer and weaker as the wood turned to ash. “Sometimes, I feel like the important people in my life abandon me and then come back and expect everything to be the same,” Sakura said quietly.

Now was as good a time as any to tell her. “Sakura, I want to tell you why I left you after Sasuke’s defection and when Naruto went off to train with Jiraiya,” Kakashi started.

“It’s okay, that was a long time ago Kakashi. You were probably underwhelmed by my skills at that time and felt your talents were more valuable elsewhere,” Sakura said with a sad smile.

Kakashi laid his arm over Sakura’s shoulders and drew her close to him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He kept his eyes focused on her clear green ones. “Non-sense. You were my favorite student. You actually paid attention to my lectures. The time you walked up the tree with your perfect chakra control I admit, I was stunned. I had underestimated you.”

“You wouldn’t be the first,” Sakura murmured. 

Kakashi rubbed his fingers up and down her upper arm absently. “I was ordered by the council, which was run by Danzo, to return to ANBU for a series of A and S-class missions. Before Team Seven, I would have been more than happy to return to the role of heartless assassin, but I had come to cherish my students. I was relieved to learn that Lady Tsunade had taken you as her apprentice. Then, after your training, I was allowed to form a team with you and Naruto. Though this time as equals — sempai rather than sensei. Our dynamic changed and we were now friends.”

“Thank you for telling me this,” Sakura said. “I had no idea.”

“You had no idea that you’re precious to me?” Kakashi asked arching his eyebrows and squeezing her arm affectionately. 

“Can I look at your face?” Sakura asked timidly.

Kakashi pulled down the mask, curious about why she seemed so unsure. She reached up and traced the contours of his face. She arched her neck and pressed her lips against his. Kakashi closed his eyes and let Sakura control the tone of the kiss. It was gentle and sweet and tasted like the sweet sauce from her meal. 

She drew back and licked her lips, the action catching Kakashi’s attention. “I need you to know, Kakashi, that I’m not interested in being one of Sasuke’s many wives. I don’t know what’s going on here,” she said gesturing between the two of them. “But, I’m hoping we have time to figure that out.”

“Sakura, are you asking me to be exclusive?” Kakashi asked, his tone serious. Sakura’s cheeks burned crimson and he couldn’t help but smile just a little. “Worry not, I’m with you and only you.”

She sighed in relief. “Okay, and don’t worry about me leaving the door unlocked. I watched the streets below and saw you enter the building and unlocked it before you arrived.”

“I could have been intercepted,” Kakashi pointed out.

Sakura scoffed. “As if anyone could best the great Copy Ninja!”

Kakashi hugged her tight. Someone almost did best him, that’s why he needed her on his missions. He didn’t want to destroy the heroic image she had of him. Maybe he was being a little immature, but he craved the look of admiration in those jade green eyes.

He needed a way to add a little extra security to this apartment for when he wasn’t there. A lock on the door wouldn’t do much to keep her safe. What if she was in the bath the next time Sasuke came and he caught her unawares? “Maybe, for the time being, I leave Shiba here. He thinks you’re the sun and moon and would add a little extra protection in case Sasuke comes back. We both know how dangerous he is when he’s obsessed,” Kakashi said.

Sakura nodded. “Shiba is the gray scraggly one?”

Kakashi nodded. “I think Bull is too big for this apartment. And while Pakkun is loyal and smart, he’s not exactly ferocious. Shiba is big enough to serve as a good guard dog, but small enough to keep out of trouble. And he’s potty trained. Just leave the bathroom door open for him.”

 

OoO

 

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled at the man sleeping under her. She and Kakashi had laid across her couch and had fallen asleep, taking a nap to make up for the loss of sleep from their nocturnal activities. His dark eyes fluttered open and he watched her intently. His arms were banded around her waist and held her flush against his hard planes.

“I need to get dressed for this evening. I’m going to meet Ino at the flower shop and then we’ll head to the Shinobi Lounge,” Sakura said. 

“What will you give me to let you up?” Kakashi teased, his smile hidden behind his mask. 

“What do you want? If you ask me to bear your children I’m going to strangle you,” Sakura assured him. 

“While I’m interested in your lady parts, I had something else in mind,” Kakashi said. “I want a photograph.”

“A photograph?” Sakura repeated. “Of what?”

“Of us, you and me. We’re a new team, so how about a new team photo?” Kakashi suggested. 

Was Kakashi really as sentimental as all that? She often stared at their old team photos when she was feeling particularly sad. It helped when her teammates had been gone for several years. “I—well, okay, but are you going to wear your mask?” Sakura asked.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. “And leave evidence for the masses to see what’s underneath it?”

“You’re right, that was a stupid question. I’ll have to take a mental picture of that handsome face of yours.” Sakura pressed a kiss to his cloth-covered lips. “Okay. What’s our team name?”

“How about Team KakaSaku?” he suggested. 

Sakura laughed and shook her head. “I don’t think so. That sounds like a fanfiction shipping.” 

 

OoO

 

Sakura had a grin on her face all the way to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She’d changed from her lounging around yoga pants and t-shirt into a red short-sleeved silk Chinese style shirt with silver cherry blossoms embroiders upon it, a black miniskirt, and strappy red shoes that added about three inches to her height. 

She had just parted ways with Kakashi after they took their new two-man team photo. He’d worn his dark gray cargo pants and black sleeveless shirt with attached facial mask. The photographer had given them both a framed copy of the picture. And Sakura had to admit that they looked good together. While Kakashi was timeless in her eyes, not having changed much over the years aside from his now matching charcoal gray eyes, Sakura had grown up. She had no idea how mature she actually looked upon she stared at the picture of the two of them. So that was what Kakashi saw when he looked at her — a capable, strong, sophisticated kunoichi. 

The Yamanaka Flower Shop had the closed sign displayed over the front door. Bright and inviting flowers decorated the window boxes of the store and the flower beds on the ground were an assortment of every color in the rainbow. Sakura knocked on the door and smiled when Sai answered it.

“Hey, Hag. Ino is waiting for you in the back,” Sai greeted opening the door for her. 

Sakura punched him lightly in the gut, enough to knock the air out of his lungs but not cause any significant danger. “Don’t call me that,” she warned.

“Does that mean you didn’t like the flowers?” Sai gasped.

“The flowers were beautiful. You did a good job on them,” Sakura assured him. Both the arrangements from Ino and Sasuke had been gorgeous. It wasn’t the roses’ fault that Sasuke was a selfish idiot. 

“Sakura! Is that you?” Ino called out. She hopped out on one dark purple high heeled shoe from the back of the shop and then slipped on the other one. She wore a purple and white flowery spring dress that floated to her knees. “What’s in the bag?” 

Sakura shook the small tote bag from the photography studio. “New team photo,” she said. 

“Let me see!” Ino said with an excited look in her eyes as she rushed over to Sakura’s side. 

Sakura laughed at her friend’s enthusiasm and took the framed photo out of the bag. 

“I didn’t realize you were changing teams,” Sai said. A deep frown mark appeared between his eyes. “I promise, I won’t call you Hag anymore. It was meant to be a fond memory of our initial awkward relationship. I meant no offense, Sakura.”

“It’s not you, Sai. With my promotion to jounin, Kakashi asked me to be on a two-man team with him,” Sakura explained.

Ino snatched the photo out of Sakura’s hands and squealed. “So cute!” She placed it back in the tote bag and then shoved the bag at Sai. “Would you deliver this to Sakura’s apartment? Then you’re free for the evening.”

“Where are you going?” Sai asked curiously.

“The Shinobi Lounge,” Sakura answered before Ino could protest. “You should come join us later!”

“I thought we were having a girls’ night,” Ino said whispering through her teeth.

“Some of the older jounin will be there tonight,” Sakura explained.

“Okay,” Sai agreed. “One thing, Sakura.”

“Yes?” Sakura asked, turning to her teammate. “What is it?”

“I heard about Sasuke’s plans to ask you to be his first wife of many. I do not believe you should agree to this. I know you and Naruto went through many trials to bring Sasuke back to the village, but he is not worthy of you.” Sai reached out and touched Sakura’s shoulder. “I care for you and want you to be happy. He will not make you happy, no matter how many roses he might be willing to purchase.”

“Thank you, Sai. I really appreciate that,” Sakura said with a genuine smile. 

“Oh, before you go Sai, I have something else for Sakura. Hold on,” Ino said. She ran to the back of the shop and returned with a brown paper bag. She folded it up into a small size and then dropped it into the tote bag with the photograph. “Okay, now you can deliver it.”

 

OoO

 

Kakashi relaxed at the table in the corner of the Shinobi Lounge that afforded the best view of the entrance. You can take the ninja out of a mission, but you couldn’t take the ninja out of the man. He listened absently as Kurenai and Genma discussed their decision to start dating. Baby Sarutobi was currently being babysat by Shikamaru and his girlfriend Temari. 

While Kakashi was happy for his friends he couldn’t grant them his entire attention. The majority of his thoughts were focused on a certain pink-haired kunoichi. He’d stopped by his apartment before coming to the bar to deposit the framed photograph of Team KakaSaku, though the name was tentative. It looked good next to the other two team photos, but he had to admit he had a more positive outlook on his current team.

“So how about you, Kakashi?” Genma asked. “You’ve been back a couple of days now. Any ladies caught your eye? I know they flock to you. Did Mae find you last night? She was looking for you.”

Kakashi faintly remember the dark haired woman that attempted to approach him while he was talking with Sakura at this very table the night before. Kakashi offered Genma a shrug. “I haven’t noticed her.”

Gai entered the bar, paused by the bartender, and then with his arms laden with a sake jug and cups made his way to their table. He set the drinks and supplies in front of them. “The party can begin! Let us celebrate the Springtime of Youth!”

“We’re well past that, Gai,” Kurenai said with a laugh. “I’ll settle for summer though!”

“Did my rival tell you that he has recruited the Hokage’s apprentice to be his mission partner?” Gai asked.

“Your former student?” Genma asked. 

Kurenai laughed. “He wasn’t much of a teacher to those kids.” She shook her head and gave him a sympathetic look. “Less than a year of teaching experience.”

“We were teammates for much longer than we had a teacher-student relationship,” Kakashi murmured. How many times would he face this prejudice? He straightened in his chair when she walked in.

“He taught them the most important lesson,” Gai argued. “Teamwork.”

Sakura and Ino entered the bar, the pinkette caught his eyes for a moment then she focused on Ino. The two kunoichi sat together at the bar and spoke with the bartender. Sakura choose the stool that had her back to the entrance and allowed her and Kakashi to have a direct line of sight of one another. 

“What a small world,” Genma said. “I guess they have grown up,” he said with a grin.

Kurenai slapped him gently on the arm. “Don’t forget who you came here with,” she reminded him. 

Genma leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. “Never,” he promised.

“Perhaps we should invite the youth to our table,” Gai suggested. He started to rise from his chair, but Kakashi caught his elbow and jerked him back to his seat.

“Leave them alone,” Kakashi suggested. “If they wanted to talk with us they’d have come over here.”

Kakashi sat back and nursed a single cup of sake. He didn’t want his senses to be dulled even if he was around friends. Sakura was in danger as long as Sasuke was single-mindedly obsessed with her. She was lucky earlier that the Uchiha had still been slightly reasonable and agreed to leave. Before they left that afternoon to have their photograph taken, he’d summoned Shiba and the gray dog was making himself at home at Sakura’s apartment.

He caught sight of another woman entering the bar and he slouched back into the shadows their corner table afforded. He really didn’t want to talk to the dark haired civilian that seemed to be striding towards their table in her sleek black dress and high heels.

“Oh, hey Mae!” Genma called out, waving his hand at the woman. “He’s over here!” he said, pointing at Kakashi.

Sakura caught Kakashi’s eye and he tried to silently plead with her to save him. They would have to work on that telepathy, because she merely watched with a curious look. Ino also turned her attention to the older jounins’ table. 

“What was the deal, Kakashi? I try to come by last night and you shooed me away?” Mae said, hands on her hips.

Gai stood up and offered her his seat beside Kakashi and she sat down. Kakashi inched away from her and closer to the wall. “I was in the middle of an important conversation,” Kakashi protested.

Mae frowned her sensual lips pouty. “I’m not important?”

He wanted to tell her that no, in fact she wasn’t important. It might be more kind to soften the blow. “Look, Mae, I’m involved with someone. I’m sorry.”

“I thought you were involved with me,” she said with narrowed dark eyes. 

“Maybe we should leave you two alone to discuss things?” Genma suggested.

“I haven’t even seen you in four months, Mae. And I told you that I wasn’t interested in a relationship,” Kakashi explained quietly. Several patrons had turned in the direction of their table. 

“Yet, now you’re involved with someone else?” Mae said angrily.

“Yes,” Kakashi said. He picked up his sake cup and took a small drink hoping she would go away.

“Who is it? Is it that tramp that you were meeting here last night?” Mae hissed. She pointed in Sakura’s direction. “Don’t think I didn’t notice her!”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. “That is my mission partner and most trusted ally. She is a strong kunochi of Konoha, something a civilian like you wouldn’t understand. Leave now. You’re not welcome at this table.” All pretenses of friendliness were gone from Kakashi’s dark eyes. He only ever dated the woman in front of him because she reminded him of Rin and what he thought she might look like if she had lived.

Mae drew back her hand to slap at Kakashi, but he caught her wrist. “I’m not going anywhere,” Mae vowed.

Kakashi’s gaze flickered toward the entrance of the bar. Sai had joined the kunoichi and the three of them were leaving. “Then I’ll leave,” Kakashi offered. He released Mae’s wrist, formed the hand signals for a substitution jutsu and vanished from the table leaving a log in his place.

He hurried outside to see that Sakura waited for him on a nearby bench. Ino and Sai were gone. She watched him approach with an openly curious expression. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve had enough of bars for the evening,” Kakashi said, his hands stuck inside the front pockets of his pants.

“Would you walk me back to my apartment?” Sakura asked, standing from the bench. Kakashi nodded and the two walked down the sidewalk beside one another. There was a chill in the air and it felt like another rainstorm was imminent. “So, I’m guessing that was an ex-girlfriend,” Sakura said quietly after a few minutes.

“I’m not sure I would call her a girlfriend. But I did date her a few times several months back,” Kakashi confessed. “I told her I wasn’t interested in a relationship with her when we first started dating. I guess she didn’t believe me.”

Sakura was quiet and Kakashi grit his back teeth as they completed the walk to her apartment. Outside her door, one of Sai’s ink shishi dogs waited with a tote bag in his mouth. 

“Is this how Sai is delivering?” Kakashi asked with a chuckle.

Sakura reached out and petted the ink creature on the head and took the bag. It angled its head under her hand and preened under the attention before it vanished. “It’s pretty clever,” Sakura said. She opened the door and Kakashi remained in the hallway. “It’s okay, Kakashi. You can come in. I’m not mad.”

Kakashi shuffled inside. She might not be mad, but she wasn’t happy. He knew her well enough to recognize her various moods. He locked the door behind them and resisted a laugh when Shiba pounced on Sakura with enthusiasm and knocked her to the floor. The gray dog licked her face affectionately and Sakura gently pushed him away, laughing all the while. 

“I’m going to go wash up and change,” Sakura said, depositing the bag on the coffee table and heading for the bathroom.

Kakashi followed after her and stood at the doorway while she washed her face. “I want to explain,” he said. Sakura looked up into the bathroom mirror and met his eyes in the reflection. “I haven’t actually been in a serious relationship ever. That doesn’t mean that I didn’t date. But when I did date, I only dated one woman at a time.”

“Do I need to be checked for diseases?” Sakura asked quietly, turning to face him fully.

“You know they check for everything at physicals, Sakura,” he reminded her. They took blood and urine and all sorts of samples. “And I always use condoms, always, just not with you last night. I’m sorry about that.” He slid down his mask and smiled at her sheepishly, he enjoyed the way her pupils dilated. It might have been an unfair advantage to show his bare face. “I was a little excited.”

Sakura looked away and took out her toothbrush and put tooth paste on it. She handed him his tooth brush silently. He’d left it there that afternoon as well. “Do they all look like her? I mean did you have a type? Do you have a type?” she corrected.

“I used to date women that looked like what I thought Rin might grow up to be.” He shrugged. “Maybe it was a coping mechanism for my guilt at causing her death.”

Sakura finished brushing her teeth. “Okay,” she said quietly. “I’m not going to judge you for your past. That’s unfair.”

Kakashi reached out and touched her hair, tucking a loose strand behind her ear. 

Sakura smiled at him. “Do you want to help me out of my dress?” Kakashi stepped closer, but Sakura held her hand up to his chest and stopped him. “After you brush your teeth,” she clarified.

“Sakura, I don’t want you to think I’m only with you for sex. I just want you to be happy and safe,” he said. He dated countless other women over the years for sex. He wanted to try his hand at a real relationship with Sakura, especially if they were about to be mission partners. 

“I believe you,” she said. “Except S-ranked missions aren’t exactly safe.” She touched his shoulder as she started to pass by him for the bedroom. “I’ll be the one keeping you safe.”

 

OoO

 

Sakura opened the tote bag and placed the framed photograph of her and Kakashi on her nightstand. Maybe she would keep this one separate from the others. Her fingers brushed against the paper bag from Ino. She pulled it out and looked within and covered her mouth with her hand to suppress a laugh. Her thoughtful best friend gave her a bag full of a dozen condoms. Sakura put the bag into the drawer of her nightstand. They wouldn’t be using any of those that night, but maybe sometime in the near future.

Kakashi entered the room with his mask still loose about his neck. He had a shy smile on his lips as he approached her cautiously. He helped her with the zipper to her fairly complicated silk shirt and she reciprocated by helping him out of his shirt. He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and then just held her, hugging her to him. 

“I’m at your disposal,” Kakashi said, offering her the power.

Sakura had to hand it to her partner, he was certainly a genius. His kicked-puppy type behavior tugged at her heartstrings. While she thought she’d be jealous and insecure about his past, she found herself feeling more confident about the future. Kakashi had never lied to her before, so she trusted his words. Serious relationships were as new to him as they were to her. 

“I would never dispose of you, Kakashi,” Sakura murmured. “For better or worse, we’re partners.”

“I could go sleep on the couch,” Kakashi offered. “I don’t mind.”

“Non-sense,” Sakura said, standing on her tiptoes and planting a kiss upon his mouth. He slipped his tongue past her lips and Sakura felt her legs starting to give out. She drew back and licked her lips, Kakashi’s dark eyes following her movement closely. “You still have cricks in your back muscles from this afternoon.” She ran her hands up and down his naked back using her mystical palm technique and healed the minor aches. 

She took his hand and guided him to her bed. They slipped under the covers and laid beside one another with Kakashi’s arms secured about her, holding her tight to his chest for the rest of the night.


	5. Lesson Five

A/N: Fair warning, we got some lime/lemony action in this chapter.

Life Lessons  
Lesson Five: It’s the Little Things that Matter Most

 

Sakura awoke to the sound of loud winds blowing against her window panes. She felt something long and thick pressed against the back of her thigh. She turned in the warm covers of her bed to see Kakashi sleeping on her pillow, his face relaxed in peace. It was hard to believe someone as beautiful as him was so deadly. It still shocked her just how handsome he was, after so many years of wondering. She reached out to touch his face, but his dark eyes popped open before she reached him. Okay, not so hard to believe someone so beautiful could be so deadly. “Good morning," she whispered.

“Rise and shine,” he greeted with a sleepy smile.

“Someone is certainly risen,” Sakura teased shifting against him. 

Kakashi’s eyes widened and he fully awoke. Sakura leaned away from him and stretched across the bed for her nightstand. She opened the drawer and took out one of the foil wrapped condoms.

“You can’t say something like that, then try to get away from me,” Kakashi complained, his hands wrapped around her waist. Sakura laughed as he pulled her back over to him, crushing her breasts against his chest, and tickling her sides where the night shirt rose to reveal her belly.

"I wasn't getting away," Sakura said once she caught her breath. She held the foil wrapped article in front of his nose. "I thought maybe we could....," she trailed off embarrassed.

Kakashi's eyebrows arched high. "You can't possibly think that I would argue with this idea." He pressed a soft kiss against her lips, his hands tightened possessively at her sides. The kiss began to deepen.

"Wait, wait," Sakura said pushing her palms against his bare chest. 

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked puzzled. "Did I bite your lip too hard?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, I just, if you don't mind, I think I'd like to be on top."

Kakashi immediately rolled over onto his back and held his hands up towards the headboard. "Do what you will to me, Haruno. I am at your mercy."

Sakura pulled off her night clothes and underwear, acutely aware of Kakshi's dark gaze following her every movement. She took hold of his boxers and slipped them off his long legs. She shifted so that she hovered over Kakashi's waist, her knees balanced on either side of his hips. She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the underside of his chin. She had enjoyed when he did that to her, maybe he'd like the same treatment? She glanced up to see his dark eyes watching her carefully. 

She started to trail kisses down his neck, lightly nipping at the delicate flesh, before moving to his chest. Her hands gently massaged the firm muscles of his shoulders and upper arms. What would happen if she...?

Kakashi arched his back abruptly and Sakura grinned down at him victoriously.

"I, uh, can't say I've ever had that done to me," Kakashi admitted sheepishly.

Sakura smirked and then dipped her head back to his nipple and teased her lover again. Then she trailed her lips down again and followed the fine patch of silvery-white hair that ran down his abdominal midline.

She paused at the sight of his engorged cock. She kissed the tip of his penis and Kakashi quivered and propped himself up on his elbows to look down at her. Sakura smiled at him shyly then looked at the condom wrapper with doubt. 

"It stretches," Kakashi assured her. He blinked at her lazily. And then ran his right hand over her shoulder, down her spine, over her buttocks, then around, and his fingers slid inside her folds. "Don't ignore your own needs, Sakura. If you're not prepped, it won't be nearly as enjoyable." His eyes widened and he drew back his hand, his index and middle fingers dripping in her natural lubricant. "Okay, never mind."

Sakura ginned at him, somewhat embarrassed, but also glad for her body's reaction to him. She hadn't thought that simply exploring his body would make her so wet. She concentrated on the condom and opened its package. She stretched the rim and then hoped for the best as she placed it over Kakashi's cock. 

"I advise you to go fast now, condoms kind of make it harder for me to hold back," Kakashi said with a grimace. It was one of either pleasure or pain, as Sakura slowly placed herself over his shaft and started her descent sheathing him inside of her center.

"Then we'll see if you're up for a repeat performance," she said with a false bravado. She leaned over and kissed him once they joined completely before she started a rhythm of up and down repetition. The experience was totally different, being in control rather than simply being the recipient. The power was hers. The pace was hers. The expressions of pure pleasure that coursed across Kakashi's bare face were all because of her.

Moments later, Kakashi breathed heavily, body slick in sweat, but Sakura was left wanting. "Don't fret," Kakashi said kissing her forehead. He flipped them over and hovered over her. "I won't leave you hanging."

"What do you...?"

All ability to speak or even think left Sakura's mind as Kakashi's mouth worked magic on her nether regions. Her knees squeezed reflexively against his silver-white head as he worked. She orgasmed within a couple of minutes.

A short time later, after their legs could support their weight, they were in the shower together.  
“Any plans for today?” Kakashi asked, his dexterous hands rubbed soap over her curves. “I thought you might like to see my place.”

Sakura had a hard time paying attention. “Oh, um, I was thinking of visiting my parents for lunch. They’ll be upset to learn I’m on vacation and haven’t dropped by.”

“Do you want me to come?” Kakashi asked. His hands paused on her shoulders and he waited until she focused on him. She blinked up at him. “There she is,” he teased. “I would like to come with you and tell them about you being my mission partner.”

“I don’t know,” she said, biting her lip indecisively. What would she tell her parents about her relationship with Kakashi Hatake, her one time mentor and current lover?

“Sakura, your parents are important to you. I’ve met them before, so it won’t be totally unexpected. I want to see you with your parents and I want you to see my place,” Kakashi stated with an air of authority.

“Okay,” Sakura agreed. “If it matters to you, of course.”

“Our whole is summed up by the little things that are important to us, Sakura. The little things matter,” Kakashi said.

 

OoO

 

Kakashi calmly picked up the rice ball with his chop sticks and dipped it in the soy sauce. He glanced across the table at Sakura. She and her mother were in an animated conversation, that some might call an argument. Her father, Kizashi met Kakashi's eyes and offered an apologetic shrug.

"I don't know why you can't bother to come over and help clean up your old room," Mebuki complained. "You're such an ungrateful child! You only come by here to wash your laundry and then off you flit back to that cushy hospital job of yours."

"I would hardly call working eighteen hour shifts, leading complicated surgeries, and saving lives a cushy job!" Sakura protested heatedly.

"Honey, that's enough," Kizashi said clearing his throat and meeting his wife's eyes. "Our daughter came by for a visit, not another lecture."

"Well she needs to keep up with her responsibilities!" Mebuki argued.

"I don't live here, Mom! I haven't for a few years. I came by to visit," Sakura said quietly with great effort to control her temper. "I thought you might like to know that I was promoted to jounin."

"Congratulations, Sakura!" Kizashi enthused. "That's quite impressive!"

"If you keep praising her, she'll just have a big head!" Mebuki scowled at her husband. She turned back to Sakura. "Well maybe you should move back here, at least until you're married. It's not right for a single girl to live all by herself. Ino still lives at home. Are you saying you're better than Ino? Besides, there is a terrible typhoon on the weather report, those high winds are already here. It’s supposed to start raining nasty this evening. Your apartment is a substantially less safe shelter than this home. Now what's this business I hear about you rejecting that handsome Sasuke Uchiha? It's not true, is it? You've been after that boy since you were a little girl."

"I'm not a little girl, Mother," Sakura answered. "Sasuke has changed. And I wasn't after him. I loved him. He's still my friend and I care about him, but he is incapable of a loving relationship. He is only interested in the genes I might pass down to his offspring. He doesn't care about me as a person."

"I'm sure that's not true," Mebuki protested. 

"I know Sasuke much better than you do," Sakura snapped. "And I'm not moving back here. I'm an independent adult, earn my own salary, and my apartment is near the hospital where I can be reached in times of emergency."

"Well, I never really liked that moody boy anyway," Kizashi said before sipping from his tea.

Mebuki huffed and then turned to Kakashi and smiled charmingly, her jade eyes almost as pretty as Sakura's, when they weren't narrowed in annoyance. "Now, Hatake-san, your presence truly is an honor. Why have you graced us with this visitation?"

Kakashi really wanted to shake Mebuki by the shoulders and open up her close-minded civilian eyes. Sakura's pleading look was the only thing that stayed his temper. "I came to congratulate you on what a wonderful daughter you have," he said looking between Sakura's parents. "Sakura is one of the strongest kunoichi that Konoha has ever produced. With her promotion to jounin, she will be my mission partner."

Mebuki's lips pressed together in annoyance. 

Kizashi's eyes grew wide. "Don't you take A and S class missions?" 

“I will do everything in my power to ensure that Sakura is safe. I would die to protect her if it comes to it. With the loss of my Sharingan eye, it was advised that I partner with a powerful medic that is capable of a strong offensive. Sakura is the best shinobi I could ask for,” Kakashi explained.

Kizashi cast a worried look at Sakura. "I know you're strong, Sakura, but that's very dangerous."

Sakura carefully set aside her chopsticks and stood from the table. She offered her parents a bow of respect. "I am a capable shinobi of Konoha. I'm sorry that you do not see me that way. I regret that I must remind you, that if it wasn't for my contribution in the last war you would all be dead. I do not intend to visit you again, until you can recognize me as an adult."

Sakura turned on her heel and walked out her parents' house. Kakashi murmured his thanks for the Haruno hospitality to her dumbstruck parents. “She’ll be safe with me,” he promised before he followed after Sakura. She waited for him on the sidewalk outside the front door. Her shoulder-length pink hair blew wildly in the wind.

Kakashi stuck his hands inside the front pockets of his pants and resisted the urge to tuck her hair behind her ear. "That could have gone better," he said. Sakura shook her head and angrily dashed away a tear. "Come with me," Kakashi suggested starting to walk in the direction of his apartment. He wanted to hug Sakura and comfort her, but public displays of affection would only lead to more problems. He needed to get her somewhere private. Private displays of affection were becoming his favorite pastime.

"Where?" Sakura asked as she fell in step alongside him.

"My place," he answered. Dark clouds and strong winds were starting to settle over them. “That bad weather from the coast is coming this way,” Kakashi said with a glance at the stormy sky. “Your parents might have been wrong about a lot of things, but they were right about your apartment not being the best shelter.”

OoO

 

Business at the Yamanaka Flower Shop was profitable and plentiful. Ino held a clipboard and took inventory of the floral stock. If her father had been around, he’d have explained the classic rise of business in the romance department following a war. Death made people think about mortality and about the future. More importantly, it made people think about who they wanted to spend that future with.

“We’re going to need more roses,” Sai said, poking his head out of the refrigerated storage at the back of the flower shop. “Sasuke just ordered twenty dozen more red roses,” he explained. 

“More?” Ino asked. “All for Sakura?”

“Actually, no. He also wanted two dozen for you and for Karin,” Sai explained. He stepped out of the refrigerated storage and shut the door behind him. A troubled express marred his handsome face. “I do not want you to accept his proposition of third wife,” he said quietly. 

Ino sighed and set set aside her clipboard. Sai was adorable in his cluelessness sometimes, but other times he was frustrating. She touched his shoulder and smiled at him in reassurance. “Sai, I’m not taking him up on his offer. I like you.”

Sai frowned. “I like you too.” He shook his head and his expression cleared. “I checked the generator. If we lose power in the storm the flowers will be okay about ten hours in the current temperature. After that, we’ll need to start the generator to keep the stock preserved from wilting.”

Ino burst out laughing. “I tell you that I like you and then you talk about the generator?” 

“Is that funny?” Sai asked in confusion. 

“Why do you call me Beautiful?” Ino asked. She leaned back against the shop’s front counter. The closed sign was in the door so there would be no interruptions. Sai was a mystery, but she would have some answers that evening.

“Because Sakura was very angry when I called her a Hag,” Sai answered. 

“Is that all?” Ino asked incredulous, her hands braced on her hips. 

Sai ran his fingers through his short, dark hair, and blew out a frustrated breath. “I do not understand why you seem so angry.”

“Because,” Ino said, stepping towards him and shoving him hard in the chest. “I like you!”

Sai took a step back and frowned. “I like you too.”

“Arg!” Ino cried out in frustration. She grabbed the back of Sai’s head and pulled his face to hers and kissed him. Her eyes slipped open, but she saw his dark eyes widen in shock. Sai was immobile and unresponsive at first and just when she was about to draw back and apologize, he began to return the kiss. 

Neither really noticed the weather worsen outside. It was nice and toasty inside the flower shop. 

 

OoO

 

Sakura skimmed her fingers across the spines of Kakashi's book collection. He had the entire Icha Icha series and multiple copies of the same volumes. Curious about why he might have five copies of Icha Icha Violence, Sakura picked one up. The slipcover fell off and revealed the inside book was something entirely different. 

She whirled around and faced Kakashi with the unveiled book. He stood at the kitchen door with a tray of steaming hot tea. "What's this?" Sakura demanded waving the book in his face.

Kakashi looked down at the book's title. "Moby Dick," he answered.

"Are you walking around the village with your head stuck in a classic literature book hidden under the cover of porn?" Sakura accused.

Kakashi smiled at her sheepishly and set down the tray. "Maybe," he said snatching the book from her hand. He walked past her and returned it to its slot on the bookcase. He took down another book with the same cover and sat on the couch. He patted the spot next to him.

Reluctantly, Sakura sat next time him and viewed the Icha Icha Violence book in his hand. He took off the cover to show that it, in fact, was the aforementioned book. "Were you wanting to read through this?"

Sakura felt her cheeks burn in a fierce blush. "Of course not!" She folded her arms over her chest defensively.

Kakashi chuckled and opened the book about a third of the way through. He shoved the open pages under her nose. "I'd like to try this with you later."

Sakura glanced down and immediately looked away and wiped the back of her hand under her nose. 

"Would you like a Kleenex?" Kakashi asked. He reached for a box balanced on the couch's arm, and plucked a tissue for her. "For your nose bleed."

Sakura snatched the tissue from him and pinched her nasal bridge. "That's not possible," she muttered.

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked looking closely at the illustration. "We're both pretty flexible. I bet we can manage it. I have the movie if you'd like to watch it. I used my Sharingan before while watching the films on this series. I'm pretty sure we can do that form."

Sakura pinched her nose tighter. "I'm not watching that sort of thing!"

"No?" Kakashi asked. He set aside the book, turned to her, and nuzzled her neck. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her onto his lap. "Think of it as research."

"No!" Sakura said, pushing away from him. She picked up the discarded Icha Icha book. "I'm willing to read this, but I'm not watching that."

Kakashi grinned broadly. "Okay," he agreed. “It’s probably for the best. We might lose electricity again tonight and I’d hate for you to miss part of the movie.” He did a few hand signals and created a fire dragon that flew around the room and lit the lantern and few candles he had set out. “Though, I suppose if we did watch the movie and lost electricity we might be forced to act out the scenes.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and kissed the tip of her nose.

Sakura shoved him playfully in the shoulder and he laughed. He opened the book and they took turns reading the erotic storyline aloud to each other. The late afternoon sky continued to darken outside. Rain fell heavily against the windowpanes of Kakashi’s apartment. The lights went out and they only had the candles and lantern. “The complex has a generator. If the lights stay out for too long, it kicks in,” Kakashi explained. 

“And of course you’re willing to help keep me warm?” Sakura asked. She leaned her head against his chest and turned to the next page of the book. Her throat went dry at the sight of the imagery. Did Jiraiya really take Naruto along with him on his “research” missions for these books?

“Naturally,” Kakashi agreed.

After a few chapters into the book, Sakura found herself interested in researching some of the techniques. "Maybe we can try some of those illustrations," she said quietly.

Kakashi hugged her close. “My vote is for pages seventy-four and seventy-five.”

Sakura flipped back a few pages to take a second look at the illustration. “I don’t think it’s possible for me to bend that way,” she said shaking her head.

“I’m sure you can do anything you put your mind to,” Kakashi whispered, brushing his lips against her neck.


	6. Lesson Six

A/N: Spoiler reference to manga issue 688

Life Lessons:  
Lesson Six: Don’t stand by Idly while a friend is in Need

 

Sakura tossed in her sleep and vividly dreamed about the final battle. Her arm ached from the burn she’d received trying to find Sasuke. She felt nauseated and her muscles felt on fire from chakra depletion. It had taken most of her stored chakra to aid Obito so that they were able to travel through the dimensions in search for the last Uchiha before Kaguya could kill him. Sasuke had appeared at their side in an instant. They finally reunited with Naruto and Kakashi in their true world, only to be victim to another wave of Kaguya’s attacks. A giant white fist began to descend upon her spelling certain death as the rabbit goddess tried to obliterate her from existence.

Then a susanoo, unlike any she’d seen before, appeared. It pulled her out of harm’s way. “Kakashi!” she cried out.

“Hm?” Kakashi asked. “Sakura, wake up. You’re dreaming.” He shook her shoulder gently and Sakura opened her eyes to see Kakashi’s dark eyes gazing down at her in concern. 

Sakura clutched her hand over her racing heart. “Not a dream, but a memory.”

Kakashi laid back with a resounding thud. “I hope you were thinking about pages seventy-four and seventy-five,” he said with a smug tone.

A warm blush spread across Sakura’s cheeks as she thought back to how Kakashi had proven to her that the illustrations of Icha Icha Violence were possible and quite enjoyable. “I was thinking back to the battle when you created that susanoo and saved me for the millionth time.”

“It was hardly the millionth time,” Kakashi argued. “More like the tenth time,” he corrected. He sighed. “I miss having a Sharingan.”

Sakura pressed her lips together, but said nothing. Kakashi had spent most of his life with Obito’s gift and then in their time of greatest need he’d been given the power of a true Uchiha. And now, he needed her to serve as his mission partner because without the Sharingan he was a liability. Kakashi was a remarkable shinobi, but he was human. He felt his mortality too keenly without the assistance of the kekkei genkai. “You wouldn't need me if you still had that power,” Sakura said quietly. “You’d be perfectly fine on your missions.”

Kakashi snorted. “I don’t know. I am getting older. Sometimes my reflexes aren’t what they used to be.”

Sakura rolled her eyes, but kept further comments to herself. There was nothing slow about Kakashi’s reflexes. He remained a superior shinobi. She personally didn’t think anyone should take on solo missions. There was no way to predict every little nuance that might or might not happen and improvisation worked better when you had the creative minds of two individuals rather than one. The debate of solo versus team missions had actually been her essay for when she retook the Chunin Promotion Exam. She earned the highest score recorded for that essay. “I think you should read my essay from the Chunin exam,” Sakura said with a yawn. “It’s in the records.”

“I know, I read it.” The wind fell heavily against his windowpane. Kakashi rolled over towards Sakura and wrapped his arms around her and drew her close to his chest. “It was about the merits of a team compared to the pitfalls and risks of solo missions. You must have had a leader that stressed the importance of teammates.” He kissed the side of her face, the stubble from his unshaven beard tickled. “ Your parents were right about your apartment not being structurally sound. This weather might be the indication of a typhoon.” 

“It’s been years since a typhoon hit Konoha,” Sakura argued snuggling against Kakashi, enjoying the warmth of cocoon of his body. “My place is just fine.”

“Nope, you should stay here. At least until the weather clears,” Kakashi said rubbing his nose playfully on the base of Sakura’s neck and upper chest. He pressed a chaste kiss to the swell of her breast. 

“That could be a couple of days,” Sakura said.

“And you’re on vacation,” Kakashi pointed out shifting so that he was on his back and Sakura laid on top of him. He pressed his lips to hers, waited for Sakura to gasp for breath, and then slipped his tongue inside the cavern of her mouth. Sakura twined her tongue around Kakashi’s and closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation. 

There was a fierce knock at the front door. Kakashi groaned and sat up, releasing Sakura. There was another knock. He grabbed his discarded pants from the floor, shucked them over his hips, took his mask from the top of his dresser, and partially closed the bedroom door to block the bed from view. He settled the mask over the lower portion of his face and made his way for the door. 

“Kakashi Hatake, you have been summoned by the Hokage,” an ANBU messenger said as soon as the door opened. 

“It’s a bit early,” Kakashi said, rubbing his unruly white hair absently.

“The Godaime will expect you within the half-hour,” the ANBU said before leaving. 

Kakashi shut his door and hurried back to his bedroom where Sakura waited. He opened the top drawer of his dresser and pulled out a silver key. He tossed it at Sakura and she caught it one-handed. “That’s your key,” Kakashi explained. “I’ve been summoned by the Hokage.”

“I don’t suppose you know how long you’ll be gone,” Sakura said eyeing the key closely. She’d borrowed the spare key before when Kakashi was off on long missions. In those instances, it was so that she could water his cactus, clean out his refrigerator, and a few other maintenance chores. This was different. This was a key to her boyfriend’s apartment. 

Kakashi shrugged.

Sakura closed her hand around the key. “All right, then I’ll see if Naruto wants to spar on training field five if you want to join us later.”

“Maybe I’ll see if you can pass the Bell Test,” Kakashi teased with an eye-crinkling smile. 

OoO

 

Kakashi was grateful for his mask. It hid his yawn. He wasn’t a morning person to begin with, but he was even less alert that morning after his exhausting night with Sakura. It probably just meant he was out of shape and needed more practice. His hips curled up into a smile at the thought. He’d have preferred a lazy rainy day of staying warm with her under the covers of his bed.

“Wipe that silly grin off your face,” Tsunade demanded, shaking an accusing finger at him.

How did she know? He wore a mask for a reason. He looked back at her with a well-practiced, bored expression. “Hokage-sama,” Kakashi replied.

“I brought you here for two reasons, Kakashi,” Tsunade said. She gestured for the chair across from her desk.

Kakashi sat in the chair with a slouched posture and waited patiently. 

“The first reason, the Daimyo requested a rescue mission. The approaching storm we’ve been hearing reports about hit a coastal village that his son was visiting. The weather patterns indicate there is likely to be a much greater storm, possibly a typhoon, to hit the region in the next few days,” Tsunade explained.

“You want me to lead this mission?” Kakashi asked.

“Yes. I want three three-man teams. You will lead one, Anko will lead a second, and Yamato will lead the third. I’ve already decided on team members and you’ll head out by noon,” Tsunade said. She picked up a bottle of sake and a cup and started to pour a serving of alcohol before she set it aside with a disgusted sigh. “Shizune’s right. I need to back off this stuff.” She patted her belly and grimaced. “It’s not worth the calories.”

“It’s been too long since I have seen Tenzo. It will be nice to work with him again. And the second purpose?” Kakashi prompted. 

“I’m retiring. Not right away, but within the year,” Tsunade admitted. “It’s for my health and sanity.”

Kakashi frowned. “I’m not sure Naruto is quite mature enough for the role of Hokage just yet.”

“He still needs a few years,” Tsunade agreed. “That’s why I’m naming you as my successor. You will be the sixth Hokage, Naruto will be the seventh.”

Kakashi felt his throat grow dry. Obito asked Kakashi to be the sixth Hokage and to guide Naruto into the role as the seventh Hokage. During the Fourth Great Ninja War, Gaara went so far as to ignore Danzo completely. The Kazekage came to Kakashi as the de facto leader of Konoha during Tsunade’s comatose state. “I’m not sure I’m the best choice.”

“You’re the only choice,” Tsunade protested. 

“Is this because you’re worried I can’t cut it on S-class missions?” Kakashi demanded. “I may not have a Sharingan, but I am not inept.” There was a time, right after the loss of his gift from Obito, that he felt the only aid he could offer in battle was to sacrifice his life for his teammates. After the end of the war, he had a new appreciation for living, but he was still sensitive about the loss of the Sharingan that had helped to improve his abilities to legendary status.

“I never said you were.” Tsunade set her forearms on the table and leaned towards him. Her eyes were narrowed in annoyance. “Are you trying to say that I’m inept and that’s why I’m serving as Hokage? Are you implying that I’m buried behind this desk because I can’t cut it in the field?”

Kakashi’s eyes grew wide and he held up his hands in protest. “No! Of course not!” That didn’t mean he wanted to be stuck at a desk job. 

“I think it will be good for Sakura to serve as your mission partner, Kakashi. However, it’s not my intention to keep her away from the hospital too long. Her talents are too great for you to monopolize them,” Tsunade said with a grin. “Oh hell,” she mumbled. She finished pouring sake into her cup until it was full and drained it. She filled it again and offered it to Kakashi.

“No, thank you,” Kakashi said slouching further in his chair. “I’m being forced to retire.” He shook his head in disgust. He always assumed he’d die heroically in the line of duty saving the lives of teammates. “Hokage,” he groaned.

Tsunade laughed. “That’s how I felt when Jiraiya approached me about the position!” Her expression was serious. “You are forbidden from telling anyone that you are my successor. Especially, Naruto.”

It was going to be hard to keep something like this from Sakura. “I understand,” Kakashi answered unhappily. 

There was a knock at the door. Gemna stepped inside. “Hokage-sama, Anko and Yamato are ready for you.” He glanced over at Kakashi and winked at him. Kakashi might not be allowed to tell people about Tsunade’s intentions to promote him as the next Hokage, but that didn’t mean that her staff wouldn’t overhear.

“Send them in. I’ll brief them on the objectives of the mission before I send in their squad members,” Tsunade ordered.

 

OoO

 

Sakura met with Naruto for an early morning sparring session. It had been some time since they sparred together and she missed systematically destroying his shadow clones.

“You’re going to blow everyone away in the Chunin Promotion Exam,” Sakura said, bending forward to catch her breath. She and Naruto had been sparring for the past hour and she was exhausted. The blonde wasn't even winded. His stamina was enviable.

Naruto smirked. “Do you think the Daimyo will travel here to watch?”

“The purpose of the Chunin Exam is for the Daimyo to see a display of what skills his shinobi are capable. I think the five Kages and the Daimyo will be there,” Sakura predicted. “No one would want to miss witnessing you and Sasuke both participating -- the heroes of the Fourth Great Ninja war!”

Naruto smiled faintly. “I wish Neji could be there to watch. I learned a lot in my battle with him at my first trial.” He shook his head sadly. “Hinata is taking his loss very hard.”

“I can save lives with my abilities, but I wasn’t able to save him,” Sakura said quietly. Her eyes began to fill with tears of frustration, but she willed them away. “He died heroically and free. The cursed mark on his forehead was gone in the end.” They were quiet for a few moments. “Let’s practice some taijutsu now. No chakra. I think this training ground has suffered enough of our wrath.”

“All right,” Naruto agreed. The two began to engage in a series of aggressive and defensive moves. Sakura could feel the bruises beginning to form on her forearms and shins from her multiple collisions with her teammate. “So, are you okay with Sasuke?” Naruto asked, his tone serious and his bright blue eyes intense. He grabbed Sakura’s fist before it hit him in the chin. “I know he’s an idiot, but he does care in his own way.”

“Maybe I want more than to be ‘cared for in his way.’ I want to be loved and that’s something he doesn’t seem capable of,” Sakura said. She stepped on Naruto’s instep and he released her fist with a hiss of pain.

She was fairly confident that even if she and Kakashi hadn’t started something, that she would feel the same way about her priorities in a relationship. She wasn’t the same push-over she was at twelve. She deserved more than to be the broodmare for her handsome, former teammate.

"Um, I need to apologize in advance, " Naruto said, suddenly pale and nervous.

"Why?" Sakura turned behind her and knew the answer. Sasuke Uchiha approached their practice field with determined, long-legged strides.

"Hello, Sakura. Naruto told me you would be here this morning," Sasuke greeted. His dark eyes scanned the destruction of the training field. “You’ve been busy.”

Sakura clenched her teeth and forced herself to take a deep, calming breath. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

"You didn't go to the hospital after I left for those fertility tests," Sasuke stated. "I went back to your apartment yesterday and you weren't there. Where were you?" He demanded, his onyx eyes flashed crimson. “And when did you get a dog?"

Naruto blinked at him rapidly. “Sakura doesn’t have a dog,” he said in confusion. His eyes grew wide. “You asked her to do what?" 

Sasuke turned to Naruto with an emotionless facade. "I wanted her to have a fertility evaluation so we can start on my second goal of reviving the Uchiha clan.”

Sakura didn't have a chance to explain, nor did she feel that Sasuke deserved an answer. Except, part of her really wanted to inform his arrogant, smug face that she was in a relationship and it didn’t involve him. Two masked ANBU soldiers appeared at the edge of the practice field. The one in a green and white bird mask eyed the devastation of the field in awe while the other in a red and white cat mask was non-plussed. 

“Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura Haruno. Your presence is required immediately at the Hokage’s office,” the cat-masked ANBU said. “We are here to escort you.”

“Okay,” Sakura agreed. Was this related to Kakashi's earlier summons? She turned to Naruto and gladly ignored the scowling Sasuke. “Must be serious. I’m on forced vacation for another week.” 

Naruto shrugged. "You and I will have a talk later," he promised Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura ran off with the ANBU members and left behind a fuming Uchiha. They reached the Hokage’s office quickly utilizing their chakra enhanced speed. Inside Tsunade’s office Sai, Ino, Kakashi, Yamato, Anko, Kiba, and Hinata waited. Tsunade paced impatiently in front of her desk while Shizune stood off the side of her desk stoically. Sakura and Naruto lined up between Kakashi and Hinata.

“Finally, you’re all here,” Tsunade said turning her honey-brown gaze upon them all. “We have a weather emergency. There’s a small village near the coast that wasn’t evacuated when a harsh storm hit it and there is a greater typhoon on the way. I realize, it’s dangerous out there, but you’re the best hope for those people. I need your speed, strength, and healing skills to save their lives. This is a request straight from the Daimyo. His youngest son was in that village visiting an aunt.”

“Seems a bit foolish to me,” Anko retorted. “We should wait until after the storm has passed.”

“Unfortunately, this is a request straight from the Daimyo. We have no choice,” Shizune answered. “That is why the Godaime has selected the nine of you. Your various abilities make you the idea rescue squad.” 

The door to the Hokage’s office burst open and Sasuke rushed inside from the hall. 

“What are you doing here, Uchiha? You were not summoned,” Tsunade said with a frown.

“I’m sorry, Godaime!” Genma said appearing behind Sasuke in the doorway. He gripped Sasuke by the upper arms. “He got past us.”

“I’m going on this mission too,” Sasuke stated, shrugging out of Genma’s hold.

“No, you’re not,” Tsunade argued.

His dark eyes fell upon Sakura. “If she’s going, I’m going.”

“Sakura’s skills in strength and medicine are the reason she’s going. This is a rescue mission. Your skills aren’t necessary. Besides, according to the council you’re too great an ‘asset’ to leave the village,” Tsunade explained using air quotes. 

“He can’t leave the village?” Naruto asked. “Ever?”

Shizune cleared her throat, her facial expression pinched in discomfort. “Not until he has produced at least two heirs,” she explained.

“If those are the stipulations, then the future mother of those heirs cannot leave the village either,” Sasuke stated. 

“Sakura hasn’t agreed to that,” Kakashi said quietly.

“I don’t see what it’s any business of yours,” Sasuke growled. He moved to stand toe to toe in front of Kakashi. 

“Sakura is my business because she’s my friend,” Kakashi calmly replied. He shifted his eyes towards Sakura and met her gaze. “I won’t stand by idly while someone tries to bully her.”

“This is a state of emergency. Sakura is going. Sasuke is not. Now, pack your things and go save those people. Kakashi is team leader of Sakura and Naruto. Anko is in charge of Hinata and Kiba. Yamato is over Sai and Ino. Your squad leaders have the mission details. Meet them at the front gates in thirty minutes,” Tsunade ordered. She pointed her finger at Sasuke. “And you, never barge into my office without permission again or I'll break every bone in your body."

Sakura met Sasuke’s dark, angry gaze. It wasn't the first time she’d looked into his eyes and seen madness. Part of her worried, that he might try to kill her again once he realized that she would not be succumbing to his charms. ‘This isn’t over,’ Sasuke mouthed at her silently.

Sakura brushed past him as she hurried out of the Hokage’s office. “We’ll discuss this later,” Sakura promised him. 

 

OoO

 

"I really cannot believe Sasuke," Ino said shaking her head. She and Sai had left the Hokage's summons to pack. Sai said he kept a bag at all times ready for missions. He picked up his bag quickly and then met back up with Ino as she gathered her gear. 

"I am not surprised. He exhibits classic characteristics of narcissism with episodes of violent psychosis," Sai argued.

"I mean, maybe I feel a little bad for him that he can't leave the village until after he's secured the next generation of Uchihas, but really he brought this upon himself," Ino said. "I don't know why he wanted to pull me and Sakura into his punishment."

"I believe it was a reward for your loyalty?" Sai ventured. 

"Some reward. Third wife," Ino huffed.

"Would you have preferred first wife?" Sai asked quietly. 

Ino turned to him. "I prefer you. And I won't agree to some polygamous sham of a relationship."

Sai nodded, but said nothing as he filed away the information. "I am pleased to be working with Yamato again. However, I am not familiar with Anko. Our entire team is a mash up of various teams. There are too many confounding factors for my satisfaction of team fluidity.” 

"Try not to be upset that you're not on Naruto and Sakura's team," Ino said. She hooked her arm through the crook of Sai's elbow and appreciated the firmness of his muscular arm. "I'm glad you're on my team.” She leaned her cheek against his shoulder playfully.

"When I was in Root, I worked with many teams. I simply have grown used to working with Naruto and Sakura," Sai explained. "I was assigned the code name Sai when I worked my first mission with them. I do not recall my real name."

"Sai is your real name," Ino argued. "It is the name that your friends and those that love you know you by."

"By the way Sasuke burst into the Hokage's office, I assume he is still determined to claim Sakura," Sai commented, his brows furrowed in worry. “I hope she is not swayed by all those roses he intends to send.”

"Sakura can take care of herself," Ino retorted confidentially. Though, she was grateful that Sasuke was so hung up on Sakura that he hadn’t really bothered her too much about being one of his wives. It just ate her up inside that she knew about Sakura and Kakashi’s secret relationship and couldn’t tell anyone else! Sakura had best appreciate the turmoil Ino went through for her sake. ”Besides, think of all the money Sasuke will waste on flowers at the shop trying to woo her."

"Ino, are you taking pleasure in his failed attempts?" Sai asked, his face expressionless as he met her eyes.

Ino shrugged. "Let him chase after the girl this time. See how he likes it. In the meantime, business for the Yamanaka Flower Shop will continue to flourish.”

 

OoO

 

Kakashi leaned against one of the large support pillars for the village’s outer wall. Anko waited beside him, arms folded over her chest pushing up her scantily clad breasts. She had an annoyed expression on her face. “So, I hear you’re not dating civilians anymore,” Anko commented. She turned to him. “You finally going to sample the talents of your fellow shinobi?” Anko waggled her eyebrows suggestively. “I can assure you, a kunoichi is vastly superior in flexibility to some civilian.”

“While I appreciate your support in my decision to no longer date civilians, it’s not really any of your business, Anko,” Kakashi said quietly. His eyes were focused on the road from the village and watched intently for any sign of Sakura or Naruto. And also for any sign of Sasuke. He doubted that a few threats by the Hokage and her personal guard were enough to deter the stubborn young man. 

“Hn,” Anko huffed. Sakura came into view, walking alongside Naruto and Hinata. “Why did you choose her to be your mission partner? You should have picked someone with more field experience. The pink princess is too soft.”

Kakashi’s jaw tightened in annoyance at the insulting tone Anko used for Sakura. He suspected that the snake woman was upset that Kakashi hadn’t selected her for his mission partner. “She’s the best at what she does. And I wouldn’t call her inexperienced or soft. We’d have lost the war and all would be dead if it hadn’t been for her.” He didn’t bother to point out that Anko had been kidnapped, comatose, and completely useless in the last battle. “She has saved my life more times than anyone else,” he added. Silently, he amended that statement to include anyone other than Obito. 

“That’s another thing, why aren’t the details of that last battle public knowledge? All I know is that your Team Seven fought alongside Tobi, who ended up being a brainwashed Obito, and defeated not only Madara, but someone much more powerful. Who? How?” Anko demanded. 

“If the Hokage chose to not make that public knowledge, I can’t tell you,” Kakashi said. He pushed away from the pillar and met up with his team for the rescue mission. 

Kakashi stood next to Sakura, but was careful to keep his distance. “We’ll have to travel at our top speed. We’re just waiting for the rest of teams and we’ll head out together. Anko is the lead squad with her tracking shinobi, Yamato is in the middle and we’re the rear guard.”

Hinata took a deep breath. “This is normally the sort of mission that Neji would have been chosen for,” she said quietly, her shoulders slumped in defeat. Naruto and Sakura mirrored the depressed stance. It reminded Kakashi of the dark cloud that hovered over those two regarding Sasuke over the past few years during his absence.

“That’s true,” Kakashi admitted. “Neji had been teamed up with Naruto and Sakura many times before the war. Your skills are on the same level as his, Hinata.”

“You’ll be a jounin in no time yet,” Sakura added with a forced smile. 

“Where is my other minion?” Anko grouched. Kiba and his dog and partner Akamaru jogged toward them. 

Yamato appeared alongside Ino and Sai. He nodded his head at Kakashi. “It will be great working with you again, Kakashi-sempai.” He smiled his creepy smile at Naruto and Sakura. “And you as well.”

Anko glared over the younger ninja with a sour expression. “So many rookies!” She looked over at Kakashi’s team. “At least your toddlers have proven themselves. Mine are still green!”

“I don’t know about that,” Kiba retorted. Akamaru growled and snapped at Anko’s heels. She lifted her foot quickly away from the angry white dog. “At least we didn’t get captured by that pervert Orochimaru and his goons and need rescued.”

Anko’s angry expression softened and she started to laugh. “Touché!” She waved her index finger at Kiba. “I could grow to like you, dog boy.”

“Time is of the essence. Let’s head out!” Kakashi ordered.


	7. Lesson Seven

Life Lessons:

Lesson Seven: Remember to Take Care of Yourself

The Konoha ninjas had reached the halfway point to the coastal destination. A constant rain pounded down around them as the outer bands of the upcoming storm reached inland. Where an hour ago it had been oppressively hot and humid, now the temperature rapidly cooled. Lightning flashed between the clouds and thunder rumbled.

"We've got the first watch shift," Kakashi said. He'd called Sakura and Naruto over to to his side once they settled for the evening in the thick of the forest. "We have about five hours we can rest before we'll need to continue for the coastal town."

Sakura nodded and adjusted the hood of her cloak over her face better. It was cold and rainy. They'd set up camp and having Yamato in their party meant they had pretty amazing shelter. Sadly, Kakashi's team wouldn't be enjoying it for some time.

Naruto created a dozen shadow clones. "I'll send them out to guard our peripheral," he said.

Kakashi nodded. "We'll create three as well," he said turning to Sakura. "That won't be a problem, will it?" He didn't want to waste Sakura's chakra making shadow clones that might be better needed to heal the injured or move heavy debris.

"Hell no! Sakura can make a dozen shadow clones if she wanted," Naruto immediately interjected defensively. "Right, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura laid her hand upon Naruto's shoulder. "I appreciate the vote of confidence, Naruto. I can make three shadow clones and still have a healthy reserve of chakra, if that was your concern, Kakashi."

A muscle in Kakashi's jaw twitched. It hadn't been his intention to insult Sakura. He knew she was capable of creating three shadow clones, but he wasn't sure what her chakra reserves would be like. She was their primary medic. It was imperative that she remain fresh considering the nature of their mission. Ever since they set off from Konoha, Naruto had been at Sakura's side. It was as if the blonde loudmouth was concerned that Sasuke might show up at any moment and snatch Sakura away. "Our shift will be for ninety minutes," Kakashi said.

Their shadow clones set off to the four cardinal directions in three groups of two and one group of three. While, technically, they could just send their shadow clones out to serve as protection for the camp and relax inside of Yamato's shelter it was generally a frowned upon action. It wasted several seconds having the guard duty shinobi awaken from sleep and try to become alert. Standard practice required that those on guard duty remain awake and out in the open. Kakashi wasn't a stickler for the rules anymore, like he had been in his youth, but generally only broke them when a comrade's life was endangered. Life trumped mission any day in his philosophy — Obito taught him that important lesson. And his father died for that belief. Kakashi settled onto a large branch of one of the medium size trees. "Make sure you're not in the tallest tree," he advised his younger teammates.

"Lightning prevention," Sakura explained to Naruto. "While it might not bother Kakashi with his lightning affinity, the rest of us would not appreciate a close encounter." She chose a branch slightly lower than Kakashi's on a neighboring tree and Naruto sat at another tree on the same level as her. Kakashi peered down at Sakura. With her hood, he could barely glimpse any of her stray pink hairs that the wind sent whipping in the breeze. He wanted to talk to her about what happened with Sasuke.

"I can't believe the teme," Naruto grumbled. "I mean, I understand The Council put pressure on him, but to ask you to have a fert—," Naruto paused. He pressed his lips together thoughtfully. "A fertility evaluation. And then to try and keep you from going on missions?" He threw his hands into the air. "What an ass! You're a valuable member of this team. Where was he when we saved Kakashi-sensei from that body snatching Hiruko? Where was he when we saved Gaara from the Akatsuki?"

Sakura leaned her head against the tree trunk and Kakashi spied a glimpse of her face. "Besides, I'm actually surprised you're so mad at him, Naruto. I thought Sasuke could do no wrong in your book."

Naruto sputtered indignantly. "Sakura-chan! How can you say that? You're my best friend. Of course I'm upset with what the bastard has said! I may not be as smart as you, but I would never say such things to Hinata! I'm the last of the Namikaze line, but do you hear me going off about the necessity to rebuild my clan?"

Sakura looked exhausted both physically and emotionally. "I think we should maybe cut him just a little bit of slack. Sasuke is worse than Sai when it comes to knowing how to socially interact," she said.

Kakashi wasn't going to be the pot calling the kettle black, but that description could also be applied to him. He hid his face under a mask and kept as aloof as possible. When he was a kid he would be easily riled up by the smallest of infraction against the Ninja Code. Life was smplier when you didn't let the small stuff get to you. He pulled out his handy Icha Icha book and opened it under shelter of the thick foliage of the tree. He had no intention of reading, but for now he needed to keep up appearances. He couldn't let his interest in Sakura be too obvious. She didn't seem to be having any problems separating their new romantic relationship from their professional team interaction. It was another situation where he was grateful for his mask. It hit his mounting frustration.

"Maybe he's just scared," Sakura added. She reached into the pouch at her side and pulled out a few soldier pills. "Either of you hungry?"

"The rations are back at base camp," Kakashi said. He was aware of a bad habit Sakura had where she would take soldier pills instead of actual food when on missions. "We'll need more substance than just soldier pills."

She tossed it in her mouth. "We're not at base camp now and I need to stay alert."

"I'll take one," Naruto said extending his hand and taking another of her soldier pills.

Sakura held the third and final pill towards Kakashi. "Are you sure?" she asked. He shook his head. She curled her fingers around the pill and shoved it back inside her pouch. "Suit yourself."

Kakashi arched an eyebrow at her attitude. Was Sakura mad at him for being a responsible mission leader? He flipped a few pages in his book, but couldn't focus on the words. He liked it when things were simple, but right now with Sakura, things weren't simple. He hadn't expected Tsunade to approach him about becoming Hokage. It wasn't a position he'd ever wanted. Minato had seemed burdened by the job. Kakashi just wanted to complete missions and protect the village by doing what he always did. And now, with Sakura as his mission partner, he was actually looking forward to his future missions, as few as they might be.

"They should make these Ramen flavored," Naruto said with a sigh.

Kakashi grinned in amusement at the simple remark.

"I read the weather report. The second storm is much worse than the first one that hit," Sakura said.

Naruto arched his back and then stretched his legs out on the branch. He closed his eyes and smiled. "Good thing I have an affinity for water then. We'll be in and out of that village and heading home before that second storm hits the shore."

"Do we even know anything about the Daimyo's son or sister? Their names? What they look like?" Sakura asked. "It would make finding them later easier."

"The Daimyo's son is the only child from his second wife," Kakashi explained. He'd memorized the tidbits of background on their targets before they left Tsunade's office. The Daimyo had three children with his first wife. It was a political arrangement by the Daimyo's father and as soon as the former Daimyo died, the current Daimyo took a second wife He married his childhood sweetheart, but she died in childbirth. "He's known to have bright red hair like his mother. His name is Daisuke and while he's the youngest son, he's the heir. Daisuke was visiting his maternal aunt, Rika. She was nearly fifteen years older than her sister, the Daimyo's deceased wife."

"That would explain why we're being sent out on such a foolishly timed mission," Sakura admitted. She rubbed her hands together. "We're to save the future Daimyo."

"Exactly," Kakashi agreed. "And that's why you're going to need more than just soldier pills."

OoO

Inside Yamato's shelter, Sai laid on his stomach supported up by his elbows,with a charcoal pencil in his hand and his art book opened in front of him. He, Ino, and Yamato had the next watch. He balanced the pencil within the seam of the book and then brushed his hand over the length of Ino's long, blonde hair. She slept stretched out next to him. He knew that he should sleep, but after years in Root he'd grown accustomed to functioning with very little sleep.

"Go to sleep," Ino whispered.

Sai looked down to see her blue eyes staring up at him. "Later," he promised. There were too many things for him to try to figure out. He picked his pencil back up and continued working on the sketch he had drawn earlier of Sakura and Kakashi. There was something different about their stances next to one another. He hadn't fully figured it out, but his artistic eye had caught it.

He worked to shade the sketch, noting the possessive placement of Kakashi's hand on Sakura's shoulder in the image. Sakura's expression was more open that he'd seen it in a long time. Ever since the conclusion of the war and Sasuke's return to the village, there had been a pinched tension at the corners of her eyes and mouth. The tension was now curiously absent.

He flipped to a blank page in his book. His gaze scanned the length of Ino's lean body and then he began to sketch her image onto the paper. He drew himself onto the same page, their legs entwined and arms around each other. He wanted to be able to add color to the drawing. The sky blue of her eyes, the pale honey of her hair, and the cream of her skin.

Ino opened her eyes once again. "Go to sleep," she ordered. She snatched the pencil out of his hand and set it aside. She lifted the edge of her sleeping bag up. "It's cold and rainy outside. Your duty as a proper boyfriend is to make sure that your girlfriend is warm and snug."

Sai arched his eyebrows in surprise. "Boyfriend? I was not aware of my position. Is there a manual on the duties of a proper boyfriend? I have not read it. Are there any other duties?" He stashed his pencil and the book and inside of his backpack before he slipped inside of the sleeping bag next to Ino. She felt plenty warm to him. Perhaps her desire was to be snug, but really it just felt crowded to him inside the sleeping bag.

"Another major rule is that you do not argue when your girlfriend requests that you join her in bed," Ino said.

It sounded like a logical rule. Sai wrapped his arms around Ino, one hand braced across her lower back holding her close and the other hand cupped the back of her head, his fingers tangled in her pale, honey colored hair. He took a deep breath and enjoyed the scent of the forest on her.

"Now go to sleep," Ino ordered.

Sai closed his eyes as requested. He would have to scour the library back home. Perhaps the librarian would be able to help him select a book with the rules of romantic relationships. So far, the rules that Ino had given him often seemed to conflict with one another. Maybe she was on her monthlies? Though, that seemed unlikely. Ino generally was very violent around that time and she currently seemed very warm and affectionate. Maybe he should ask Sakura for advice on the subject.

OoO

They were near to the coastal village and the weather had worsened. Before setting off earlier that morning, Kakashi had insisted that Sakura eat a real meal and not a soldier pill. She'd been planning to eat a real meal anyway and didn't need to have her overprotective, secret lover breathing down her neck to make sure it happened. She was a responsible adult and didn't need to be watched over! He sat there, pretending to read his Icha Icha novel, and watched her until she'd finished eating. Did he not trust her to take care of herself?

Sakura's foot slipped on one of the branches she jumped from, but Naruto reached out and caught her arm helping her regain her balance. "You alright, Sakura-chan?"

"Fine, thanks, Naruto," Sakura said flashing her old friend a quick, reassuring smile. "Just lost my traction." She caught Kakashi's concerned dark eyes looking back over his shoulder at them.

Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion. "You're supposed to use your chakra."

"No need to take everything so literal," Sakura said with a huff. "I'm just a little tired." And maybe she shouldn't have eaten that soldier pill the night before. One of the major side effects was a drop in her glycemic index about eight hours after the fact that could then result in fluctuations in chakra control.

At the peripheral of the coastal town the devastation from the first typhoon, only a category two, had flattened various buildings. The winds were starting to pick up in strength as the second typhoon, a category four, continued to approach. Hinata stood with her Byakugan activated. Kiba and Akamaru had set off at a run searching for the scents of any trapped survivors. Sai and Ino flew over the scene on one of his ink birds, Ino's mind scouring the rubble below for any signs of life.

"We've got some in here!" Kiba shouted. He gestured towards a large, fallen wooden structure.

Yamato was at his side in an instant and had new wooden support beams bracing the fallen walls. Anko jumped into the midst and started hauling out injured people.

"There is a total of a dozen people trapped within these buildings. I think I found the Daimyo's son and his aunt!" Hinata said pointing towards the remains of a huge red building. Naruto sent an army of shadow clones to the area and started to try and haul the debris out of the way. The waves began to grow larger in the nearby surf and the sky darkened.

"Not good," Kakashi murmured. His dark eyes focused on the sky. "It's about to get worse. We've got to get these people out of this area fast."

"Sakura-chan! I need your help!" Naruto called.

She hurried to Naruto's side where four of his shadow clones struggled to remove a large beam from the red building. Sakura used her monstrous strength and easily lifted the heavy beam and set it aside. What she didn't expect was for the entire structure to sink into the saturated sandy foundation. She hurried deeper within the debris and covered the body of a young man with red hair and an elderly woman.

The red building began to collapse around them. Naruto's shadow clones popped out of existence. Sakura closed her eyes, determined to at least use her body as a shield to protect the Daimyo's family from further harm.

The deadly support beam never came. A sense of deja vu came over Sakura as a large fist formed a barrier over her, Daisuke, and Rika. She recognized the hands as the ones belonging to Kakashi's susanoo from when they fought against Kaguya. The susanoo drew Sakura and the two members of the Daimyo's family out from within the rubble.

Sakura met Kakashi's Sharingan eyes from where he was within the protective body of the susanoo. His temporary gift had returned in this moment of crisis. She didn't know what it meant, but she did know that he just saved her life.

From within the susanoo's protection, Sakura analyzed Daisuke and Rika for injuries. They only suffered from minor contusions and dehydration. The latter was especially ironic considering the amount of recent rainfall.

"Is that everyone?" Kakashi shouted, his voice barely heard over the roaring winds.

"Yes!" Ino answered. "We found the dozen that Hinata was able to see."

"There are a few bodies, but they aren't a priority anymore," Kiba said quietly, his face drawn.

Anko hit her fist into Kiba's shoulder in a friendly manner. "They can be retrieved later. You did good, rookie."

"Who are you people?" Daisuke asked. "Wait, I know you!" He grabbed hold of Sakura's hands. "You're Sakura Haruno, Lady Tsunade's Apprentice! I would recognize that pink hair and those jade eyes anywhere! My father's musician, Juro, has written ballads about your beauty and strength!"

Sakura couldn't help, but smile. They were still within Kakashi's susanoo and the Copy Ninja hurried them away from the shore and deeper into the thick of the forest before it dissolved. Kakashi's face looked pale from the exertion, or perhaps from the shock of creating a susanoo. His eyes were charcoal gray again, no trace of the Sharingan.

"We need to head further inland," Kakashi ordered. "We have maybe an hour before the second typhoon hits."

"I can construct a shelter and we can wait until the eye of the storm hits," Yamato suggested.

"We need to make sure those we rescued are stable and then we need to move fast," Sakura argued.

"Hey, you don't talk back to your superior officers," Anko snapped.

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the other woman's belittling attitude. She hadn't missed the flirtatious behavior that Anko had been directing to Kakashi throughout their mission. "I'm talking as an equal to my equally ranked jounin shinobi. However, if I do need to pull rank as the senior medic on this rescue mission, then I will," Sakura vowed.

"Wow, you're so awesome," Daisuke whispered, his eyes bright in admiration.

"Ino, Hinata, help me triage. If everyone is stable, then we'll head out like Kakashi suggested," Sakura ordered.

"You're going to let her talk to you like that?" Anko hissed to Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged. "She's the senior medic and this is a rescue mission," he answered echoing Sakura's words. "Sakura, those that you've cleared to travel, we'll go ahead and head further inland with them."

"That's fine, Kakashi," Sakura said with a grateful smile. "You can take these two," she said indicating Daisuke and Rika.

"No, I want to stay with you," Daisuke said. His dark eyes followed Sakura's every move.

"Or you could come with me," Naruto said with a broad smile.

Diasuke stumbled back. "You're Naruto Uzumaki! Can I have your autograph? You're my hero!"

Sakura stifled a laugh at Daisuke's reaction. This was an incident that she didn't mind being upstaged by Naruto's fame. She examined a grandfather and granddaughter. They were both stable. Ino called out that two of her patients were fine - a young boy and his mother. "These four are also cleared."

"Naruto take Daisuke. Anko take Rika," Kakashi ordered. "Kiba you've got these two," he said indicating the small children. He gestured to the grandfather and mother. "Are you capable of walking on your own?" They both nodded.

"You want to ride on Akamaru?" Kiba asked the young girl. She shook her head stubbornly.

"Come on, Suki. Let the nice boy help you," her grandfather whispered.

"He's really nice and his fur is soft," Kiba said. The little girl approached Akamaru cautiously and then sat on his back. "Room for one more," Kiba said to the young boy. The boy was braver than Suki and eagerly climbed onto Akamaru's back. "Okay, let's follow my nose. I'll head away from the storm."

"Look for a cave system. It will be the safest," Kakashi suggested. "Anko, you remember the caverns on the map in the area?"

"Of course," Anko said. She had positioned Rika across her back piggy pack style. "It's about twenty kilometers from here."

"That's our rally point," Kakashi ordered. "Make sure you choose an area least likely to flood."

Sakura was grateful for Kakashi's leadership. He really knew how to step up and make the best decisions. If Anko had been their leader, she'd have had to waste precious time convincing the stubborn woman of the necessity to stabilize the rescued villagers. The main mission was to ensure the safety of the Daimyo's family, but the other survivors were just as important in Sakura's eyes. She focused on the ruptured spleen of one of the patients. They had started to show signs tachycardia and tachypnea due to blood loss. She pulled out a blood transfusion pill from her medical pouch and fed it to her patient. It would help stimulate their red blood cells to reproduce and resolve the acute anemia.

"Sakura, I need your help!" Hinata called. Sakura hurried to Hinata's side. "Perforated bowel," she whispered. "He's going septic."

Sakura tucked her tongue against the inside of her cheek as she concentrated on the grave injury. A perforated bowel would introduce poisons into the person's body. One of Sakura's gifts was in dealing with poisons whether from a person's own body or foreign. She focused on drawing out the poison by using water to flush the system. She simultaneously knit back the severed intestines.

Kakashi knelt at her side with a fresh bowl of water. She didn't know where he got it from or how he knew that she needed it, but she was grateful none the less. It was close, but she managed to finish her surgery and cleansed the wound of the toxins. She looked up at Kakashi and smiled. "Thanks, it was a little close."

"Ino gave me the water. She said you would need it," Kakashi said. He looked down at the swirling darkness in the water in the bowl.

"Well, he's stable," Sakura said. She performed a cleansing jutsu for her hands.

"Good, because everyone else is gone," Sai said. He stood in front of them. "I'll take the patient," he said. He lifted the unconscious patient and placed him on the back of his ink bird. "Meet you at the caves!"

Sakura looked around and upon Sai's departure realized that only she and Kakashi were left behind. The storm was growing in intensity and her hair, once secured in a ponytail, whipped around her face.

"The rest have already started for the shelter," Kakashi said. "Sai created several ink birds to transport some of the slower survivors." He stood and offered Sakura his hand. She took it, lost her balance, and he caught her. "I was afraid you might overdo it," he said with a sigh. He scooped her into his arms and then took off at a run for the cave systems.

It started to rain heavily about them, the roar of the wind made it nearly impossible to hear. The trees around them began to sway in the storm's fierce winds. However, in spite of the rain fall Sakura felt dry.

"Handy jutsu I learned to keep us from getting soaked," Kakashi said as if reading her mind. "Unfortunately, I can't do anything about the wind. It's not one of my affinities."

Sakura pressed her cheek against Kakashi's chest. "I can't believe you made that susanoo."

"Me neither," Kakashi said. "When I saw you in danger, I just felt the ability swell up within me." He shook his head. "Maybe Obito's gift lasted longer than we thought."

"And yet, it didn't help you when you were severely injured on your last mission," Sakura pointed out. "That makes it unreliable."

"It appeared when it mattered, when my comrade was in danger," Kakashi said. His grip tightened around her. "Besides, you'll be with me on my future missions, partner."

"I'll do a thorough physical exam when we return home," Sakura promised. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax against Kakashi fully. She trusted him with her life completely and frankly after that last surgery it was too hard to try to keep her eyes open.

Kakashi hummed in amusement, the sound vibrated through his chest and tickled against Sakura's ear.

OoO

After the typhoon had passed, the Konoha shinobi split up. Yamato and Anko's teams brought most of the coastal village survivors to a nearby town, unaffected by the storm's damage. Once the typhoon hit land, it dropped from a category four storm to a category two that quickly fizzled out. Local authorities would be responsible for finding the remains of those not so fortunate. Then those shinobi teams were to return back to the Leaf, while Team Kakashi continued to escort Daisuke and Rika to the Daimyo's castle.

Daisuke, especially, was enamored by the members of Team Kakashi. "Juro will be so excited to meet the Cherry Blossom of Konoha! He'll have even more material for his ballads."

"Juro is the royal musician?" Sakura asked.

Daisuke nodded. "He was the tenth son of a famous merchant, but he has really made a name for himself with his talents. His skill with the koto is without compare," he boasted.

"What's a koto?" Naruto asked.

"In all your travels with Jiraiya, you never heard a koto?" Kakashi asked in surprise. The hero in Icha Icha Tactics was renown for his koto skills. His dextrous hands made him a real lady pleaser in the novel.

"No. Should I have?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi shook his head. Sometimes, he thought that Naruto's apprenticeship under Jiraiya wasn't as all-encompassing as it could have been. But then, he had seen Naruto's Sexy-no-Jutsu, and found himself reassessing that belief. And Hinata seemed head over heels for Minato's son, so maybe he did learn plenty after all.

They were escorted by the Daimyo's private guards into his ornate residence. It looked very much like one of the wooden castles of old from the prime of the Feudal Era. The Daimyo from the Land of Fire had one of the oldest standing residences in all of Japan with a massive amount of land. They were escorted alongside Daisuke and Rika into the Daimyo's tea room for a private meeting.

In the center of the room was a low wooden table with eight pillows surrounding its periphery. The Daimyo and his wife sat at opposite ends of the table. Daisuke and Rika took the positions on the Daimyo's immediate right and Juro, the musician, sat at his left. Kakashi and Naruto sat on either side of the Daimyo's wife, and Sakura sat between Kakashi and Juro.

While the Daimyo expressed his relief and gratitude that the Leaf shinobi were successful in returning his heir to him, Kakashi found himself distracted by Juro's attention to Sakura. The musician would sing to her flattering lyrics about herself and some of her heroic deeds. Her battle with Sasori was immortalized in a song, which was strange because the only witnesses to the battle were Sakura, Chiyo, and Sasori — the latter two were deceased.

Kakashi sipped his tea under his mask and said nothing. He let his bored gaze sweep over the table and soak in the details of the Daimyo's family. It was obvious that he adored his youngest son and heir. It was also quite blatant that he and his wife had a very cold, tolerable relationship with one another.

"Will you be attending the Chunin Promotion Exam, Lord Daimyo?" Naruto asked, his tone hopeful.

"Of course, dear boy! I have eagerly awaited the day when I could see the famed Naruto Uzumaki show his skills in the arena! I hear that Sasuke Uchiha will also be participating this season," the Daimyo said.

"Yes, sir!" Naruto beamed. He gestured towards Sakura. "Sakura-chan was promoted in the exam four years ago."

"I remember," the Daimyo said. He turned to Juro. "What did you call that event?"

Juro looked at Sakura longingly. "The Cherry Blossom's Destruction of the Battle Field. I can play it for you later if you'd like. It's quite an exhilarating song."

Sakura's cheeks burned red in embarrassment and she stared into her tea cup with rapt attention. Kakashi felt his spirits dampen. He hadn't witnessed her Chunin Promotion Exam. She'd competed in a team with Ino and Choji, since Shikamaru had already been promoted. When Kakashi visited the Memorial Stone, he often thanked Asuma for taking Sakura under his wing during that period and allowing her to join his other students.

"I've heard many things about you, Kakashi Hatake," the Daimyo's wife whispered leaning near to him. She was about ten years older than him. While she wasn't beautiful, she was an attractive woman. "I do wonder, just what is beneath that mask of yours. I thought, surely you would take it off and reveal your face to your lord and master. I remember the stories of the handsome Sakumo Hatake."

"My apologies, Lady Daimyo, but my face was horribly disfigured when I was young and I do not reveal it to anyone," Kakashi answered quietly. "It really is quite gruesome."

He could see the interested light vanish from the older woman's eyes. A huge wave of relief passed through him. There was one complication no sane man wanted, an affair with the Daimyo's wife!

"Thank you so much for having us share in this tea with you Lord Daimyo," Kakashi said once the conversation had reached a lull. "We really must head back to the village now."

"Non-sense!" the Daimyo retorted. "You will at least stay the night. I have rooms prepared. Dinner will be served to your rooms and you shall join me in the great hall for breakfast. You must stay at least until morning, I insist."

Kakashi ran his tongue along the backside of his teeth thoughtfully, but bowed his head in acceptance of the Daimyo's orders. "Multiple rooms will not be necessary. We are shinobi and do not wish to be a burden upon you." He wasn't leaving Sakura alone. Not with the way Juro kept stealing glances at her. And what about the boy? Daisuke may have looked like an enthusiastic fifteen year old, but he was the Daimyo's heir. He was used to getting what he wanted. What if he decided that he wanted Sakura? A famous, beautiful kunoichi was every young boy's fantasy.

Rika gasped and looked between Sakura, Kakashi, and Naruto. "That is inappropriate! Unmarried males and females sharing a room! You will have your own rooms and there will be no further argument."

Lady Daimyo's face became ugly at her husband's sister-in-law's speaking with authority. "I believe that these shinobi are only exercising a practicality that in the long run saves my husband money." She turned to Kakashi and smiled warmly, her face turned really quite pretty in the process. "You shall have two rooms at least. They will be adjacent to one another. Is this acceptable?" She flashed her dark eyes to Sakura. "I cannot allow the young lady to have her honor questioned."

"That would be quite acceptable," Sakura answered when Kakashi remained silent. She pointed at Naruto with a bright smile. "This one has a habit of snoring."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. "What? Sakura-chan! No, I don't!"

Daisuke burst into laughter and the tension at the table eased.

OoO

Sakura sat in front of the ornate mirror in her room for that night. She had changed into an elegant silk robe that had been laid across the back of the chair by the vanity. It was a gift for her service in saving the Daimyo's son. She brushed her hair out slowly, letting it fall in loose locks just below her shoulders. She needed to cut it again. With a sigh, she set aside the brush and stared at her reflection. What was it that these men saw in her? She wasn't blind to the attention she received at the tea party.

Daisuke watched her with admiration, but given his powerful position as heir if he so desired her, he could order her to be his mistress. She sincerely hoped his admiration was that of a boy and not a greedy man. Juro, the Daimyo's musician, seemed obsessed with her. Was he writing songs about her now? Sasuke wanted her to be the matriarch of his clan — saw her as mother material. She wasn't even sure that she would have children given her devotion to her career. She at least wasn't ready for them any time soon.

And Kakashi — saw her as what? Did she seem someone that he needed to rescue? Was he attracted to her? She leaned closer towards the mirror. Her face was cute, sure, but nothing special. Well, her eyes were pretty. Kakashi was beyond gorgeous, she'd seen what laid beneath the mask. She slipped off her robe and eyed her naked body critically in the mirror. She had very few curves, though more than when she was a knobby-kneed twelve year old. She had an athletic build, very little body fat, but she wasn't that tall. She was just shy of average when it came to her height. "I suppose, I do have nice skin," she murmured.

"That you do," Kakashi agreed.

Sakura snatched up her fallen robe and covered herself. She turned to see Kakashi balanced precariously on her window seal. "What are you doing here?"

Kakashi grinned beneath his mask, the action apparent by the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. "Witnessing a very nice show apparently." He fully entered the room and closed the window behind him. He sat on the edge of Sakura's bed and patted the spot next to him. It was a Western style bed, as most things in the room were Western style. The Daimyo seemed to like displaying his wealth by such things.

"I didn't realize anyone would see me. I had the curtains drawn," Sakura said in embarrassment. She sat next to him and held the robe tightly closed at her chest.

"And I'm an elite shinobi who was motivated to break into the room of his girlfriend," Kakashi answered. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer, giving him an excellent eyeful where her robe gaped open. "What's going on in that complicated mind of yours?"

"I was thinking about how fast this is all going," Sakura said, gesturing between the two of them. "A week ago, you were my former teacher and now you're my lover."

"A week ago, we were good friends that trusted one another," Kakashi argued. "It's been a long time since I thought of you as my student." He kissed the crown of her head.

"It's just, you're so gorgeous and wonderful and I trust you completely. You've saved my life more times than anyone, well, except perhaps Naruto. You two might have saved me equally at this point," Sakura rambled. "But after the war, you were off on missions again and Sasuke was there. And he wanted to date, and I'd been in love with him since I was a little girl so I thought yes, I should date him. But he was different, so sullen and dark. I really think Master Tsunade should have given him a thorough psychological evaluation. What he really needs is some serious psychotherapy," Sakura continued.

"Sakura," Kakashi interrupted. He touched her chin and forced her to meet his gray eyes. "You're rambling."

She sighed. "I know. But, then Sasuke said his major life goal was to rebuild his clan. He was asking me all these questions about what he could do to strengthen the genetics of his offspring. And he was talking about inbreeding his children, but I explained to him what happens when you inbreed humans, the genetic failsafes fail and you get all these birth defects."

Kakashi began to play with Sakura's hair, twirling the length of some strands around his finger. "Okay," he said.

"So, because he was listening to what I said with a scientific approach he came to the conclusion that he needed to introduce genetic diversity into his clan. So he thought the solution was in having multiple wives," Sakura said. "Which, technically is correct. But I'm a human, not some brood mare!"

"Definitely a human," Kakashi agreed.

"Then, he hijacks what was supposed to be my celebration for my jounin promotion and asks me to be one of his many wives. And what made it worse, he didn't even ask me first and we were dating! He asked Karin Uzumaki and she agreed," Sakura huffed. "If he had asked me first, I would have explained that multiple wives was not the answer. But even here, the Daimyo had multiple wives. Does Sasuke think he's some sort of royalty?"

"A royal pain the ass sometimes," Kakashi suggested.

Sakura snorted in laughter. "Maybe. But, then what about me?" She looked up and met his gaze. "I was dating Sasuke for months. We had one fight, and then I jumped into bed with you. It's not right, Kakashi." She averted her eyes and stared at her knees where they peaked out from her robe.

"Sakura," Kakashi said quietly. "Can you tell me, honestly, that during the fourth war you didn't have any romantic feelings for me?"

"I had a big crush," Sakura admitted. "But, I'm sure at least half the female population can claim that. I saw the way the Daimyo's wife looked at you at the tea party tonight."

"I didn't ask about half the female population, I asked about you. How many close friends would you say that I have?" Kakashi asked.

"You're insanely popular, Kakashi," Sakura said. She looked up and smiled at him. "The Copy Ninja of Konoha is famous."

"I didn't ask about fame. I asked about friends. I'll tell you. You, Naruto, Gai, and Tenzo. I used to have more friends, but they're dead now: Obito, Rin, Jiraiya, Minato, and Asuma." Kakashi kneeled on the floor and grabbed Sakura's legs and pulled her to the edge of the bed so that he was in front of her, making room for himself between her legs. He cupped both sides of her face and kissed her softly on the lips. "You are not just my lover, Sakura Haruno. You are, at this point in my life, my best friend."

Tears began to slip from the corners of Sakura's eyes. "But, how can you trust me? I'm fickle," she said with a shuddering breath as her crying began to worsen. "What if you're my rebound, Kakashi?"

Kakashi brushed aside the tears trailing down her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "I'm not worried about that, Sakura."

"Well I am!" she snapped. She reached up and trapped his hands within hers and held them to her chest. "Not even a week ago, I went from dating Sasuke and imagining life as Mrs. Uchiha to being your lover! It's not his fault, he's an idiot and he twisted my advice."

"Sakura, do you want to be with Sasuke?" Kakashi asked quietly. She couldn't read his expression, that accursed mask of his obscured any telling signs. His tone was aloof. He could have been asking about the weather report.

Sakura shook her head. "No. I'm not twelve anymore and my life goals expand much farther than being someone's wife. I should have broken up with him properly though. Sasuke deserves to know why I won't agree to be amongst his collection of wives. I want to focus on my career. Maybe I'll have kids, probably I'll have kids. I just, don't want to speed the process along. I want to be a good mother, but I want to be an excellent doctor. I want to have gone on my share of S-ranked missions. Master Tsunade already informed me that she won't approve me for ANBU, but that's fine. I really want to go on A and S ranked missions as your partner." She felt her eyes well up with tears again. "I want to be the best kunoichi that I can be!"

Kakashi smiled. "Then that is what you shall be and I'll be right here at your side."

Sakura stopped feeling sorry for herself. She laid her hands upon Kakashi's shoulders and peered into his dark eyes. "And I want to know the mystery of your Sharingan."

"Time enough for that when we get home," Kakashi said. "I need to tell you something too." He opened his mouth to continue and then stopped abruptly. He appeared to be contemplating whatever it was he was trying to say.

"Yes?" Sakura prompted.

Kakashi stood. "Someone is at the door." He went to answer the door, baffling Sakura with his behavior. She hadn't heard anyone knock. How did he know someone was there? On the other side stood Juro, the musician, with a stringed instrument in one hand and a bottle of sake in the other. "Can I help you?" Kakashi asked.

Juro swallowed nervously, his eyes wide in shock at the sight of Kakashi. "I'm sorry," he mumbled stumbling back a step. "I must have the wrong room."

"If you were looking for Sakura, this is her room," Kakashi explained. "Though, I'm afraid she's not seeing visitors at this hour. You understand, I'm sure."

"Yes, of course," Juro shoved the bottle of sake at Kakashi. "I only meant to bring a gift of appreciation. I wrote a new song based on the young Lord Daisuke's description of the rescue. I thought she might like to hear it."

"Perhaps in the morning, in the common room, before we leave," Kakashi offered.

"Yes, yes, of course. See you then, Hatake-san," Juro bowed deeply and escaped quickly down the hall.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked, eyeing the bottle of sake when Kakashi closed and secured the door. She repositioned herself on the bed and braced her back against the headboard. Kakashi sat beside her.

"Present from your would-be suitor," Kakashi explained. He opened the bottle and sniffed the contents. "You don't think it's poisoned, do you?"

Sakura took the bottle and examined the liquor. "No more poisonous than regular sake," she said. "I saw the interest the Lady Daimyo had for you. How did you scare her away?"

Kakashi slipped down his mask and let it dangle at his neck. He smiled, his face revealed in all its handsome splendor. "I told her that my face was horribly disfigured. She quickly lost interest."

Sakura giggled and traced her finger along Kakashi's jaw, his white stubble tickled her fingertips. "Absolutely horrible," she agreed.

"Now, would you like for me to point out all the ways that I appreciate your athletic body?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. "Just how long were you at the window?"


	8. Lesson Eight

Life Lessons:  
Lesson Eight: Have Hope for the Future

“I have to tell him,” Sakura whispered.

Kakashi cringed. He was glad that she’d accepted their relationship and wanted to tell others, but wasn’t Ino enough? Did she really have to tell Naruto too? He merely raised one of his eyebrows at her skeptically. 

“He’s one of our best friends. He deserves to know,” she argued against his silent rebuttal.

“Okay, fine,” Kakashi sighed. He watched, with his nerves on edge, as Sakura sat next to Naruto at their make-shift camp. They’d reach Konoha in the morning, but for now were resting for the night. He focused on turning the rabbit that he’d caught for dinner over the fire and roasting it. He kept his ears attuned to the conversation, but he couldn’t bear to watch it. 

“Naruto, I need to talk to you,” Sakura said.

“Sure thing, Sakura-chan What’s up?” Naruto asked. He set aside his package of instant ramen and gave Sakura his full attention. “That song Juro wrote was pretty awesome! Did you really destroy the arena that badly during your Chunin Promotion Exam?”

“Yes, but that’s not why I wanted to talk to you. I’m seeing someone,” Sakura explained.

Naruto nodded his head and rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. “Okay. You’re seeing me right now.” He grinned. “I’m seeing you too!”

“No,” Sakura said hitting her palm against her forehead. “No, I mean, I have a boyfriend and he isn’t Sasuke.”

“Really?” Naruto asked, he leaned forward. “Does Kakashi know?”

“It is Kakashi,” Sakura answered.

“It is Kakashi, what?” Naruto asked in confusion.

“Kakashi is my boyfriend.” Sakura gestured between herself and Kakashi on the other side of the fire. “We are dating. We’re keeping it a secret, but I wanted you to know, being as your one of our best friends.”

Naruto’s jaw hung loose and his bright blue eyes darted between Sakura and Kakashi. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, shutting his mouth in the process. “Okay. I wasn’t expecting that. I mean, it’s cool,” he hurried to add opening his eyes. “I just, didn’t ever consider the possibility.” He scratched the back of his unruly blonde hair and laughed. “Wow, Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei.” He grinned. “Can I tell Hinata?”

“What? Why would you tell Hinata? We’re trying to keep it a secret,” Sakura said. “Only you and Ino know. And she only found out by accident.”

“Hinata can keep a secret. And I have to tell someone and surely you don’t want me to tell Teme!” Naruto said.

“Okay, good point. You can tell Hinata.” Sakura smiled. “Are you okay with this?”

Naruto shrugged. “Why not? I love both of you. I’ve told you for years that Sasuke wasn’t good enough for you.”

“I thought that was because you wanted me for yourself,” Sakura said teasingly.

“That was part of it, but it was true regardless.” Naruto pulled Sakura to him and gave her a tight hug. “If he tries anything, I’ll take him out,” he promised. He looked past Sakura and met Kakashi’s eyes. While he sounded jokingly to Sakura, Kakashi could see that Minato’s son was deadly serious. 

“Understood, Naruto. We appreciate your support,” Kakashi answered solemnly.

“Sooooooo,” Naruto drawled. “When’s the wedding? Otherwise, I’m sure Granny Tsunade is going to rip you to pieces, Kakashi. And I fully expect to be the best man.”

Kakashi’s throat went dry and his palms broke out into a sweat. He hadn’t even considering marriage. Was Sakura thinking about that? She was a female and females tended to project way into the future. He shifted his eyes towards her, was she already planning their wedding? He shook his head and dispelled such ridiculous thoughts. Though, the consequences of Tsunade learning about his relationship with Sakura was a cause for concern.

Sakura laughed, completely nonplussed by the question. “That’s not likely to happen.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Kakashi asked in surprise. Did she not foresee a future in their relationship? Did she not think he was worthy of wedding fantasizing about? Sure, Naruto most likely meant the question in jest, but it was not a laughing matter. Especially, not if Tsunade didn’t approve.

“It means, I’m not in any hurry to become anyone’s nagging wife or baby-maker,” Sakura said. She placed her hands on her knees and stood up gracefully in one long, fluid movement. 

Kakashi frowned. He didn’t like that answer. Did she correlate marriage with the demands that Sasuke had? Because that Uchiha brat didn’t have the slightest clue what a marriage was really about, not that Kakashi did either. But, he knew that it wasn’t a laughing matter. And that wives weren’t generally considered nagging baby-makers, just in the unhealthy marriages he would imagine. Unhealthy marriages like to Sasuke Uchiha. 

“I’ll be right back,” Sakura said. “There’s a lovely waterfall nearby that’s begging for my attention. Now that we have a bit of clear weather, I’d like to enjoy it.”

Kakashi and Naruto watched as she left their camp. Naruto moved to sit next to Kakashi. “You going to let her bathe alone?” he asked with a suggestive waggle of his blonde eyebrows.

“Why would she laugh?” Kakashi asked.

Naruto blinked at him. “Sakura-chan? Well, she didn’t think I was serious.” His eyes widened. “Are you seriously thinking of asking her to marry you?”

Kakashi stared down at the fire. “I hadn’t really thought about it, but I wouldn’t be adverse to the idea. One day. Maybe.”

“I never have been good at following Sakura’s logic. She’s much smarter than me, but sometimes she can be stupid,” Naruto said with a shrug. “Why don’t you let me finish with this dinner? Go talk to her.”

“Thanks, Naruto,” Kakashi said. He stood and then reached down to ruffle Naruto’s hair. 

By the time Kakashi reached the small waterfall, Sakura was already stripped of her uniform and shoulder deep into the cool water. She looked up as Kakashi stood at the shore and started to toe off his shoes. She said nothing as he continued to strip the rest of his uniform, sans his mask, and stared at the water trying to decide whether to walk in slowly and jump in.

“It’s about fifteen feet deep here,” Sakura said as if reading his mind. 

Kakashi trusted her assessment and leapt in head first just in front of Sakura. Even under the water’s surface he could hear her squeal from getting drenched from his splash. He opened his eyes and enjoyed the sight of her under water as he swam back to the surface facing her. “Cold?” he asked with a smirk.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but wasn’t successful in suppressing an amused smile. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sakura, pulling her flush against him and they tread the water together. He enjoyed the way her chest pressed against his. And unfortunately, the water was cold, or else he’d have been happy to experiment with her in the water.

“Warmer now,” Sakura said tucking her chin against his shoulder. 

“Is the idea of marrying me so ridiculous?” Kakashi asked.

“What?” Sakura looked up with wide eyes. 

“You heard me,” Kakashi stated. He wasn’t going to say it again. It was hard enough saying the first time. He ran one hand down the length of her wet, pink hair untangling it. “You imagined being Sasuke’s wife. Did you never fantasize about being mine?”

“I hadn’t really thought about the future,” Sakura admitted. 

“I ask, because people will be interested in you. People like the Daimyo’s son and court musician.” Kakashi rested his hand between Sakura’s shoulder blades, appreciating both the strength in her lithe muscles and the frailty of her.

“Honestly, Kakashi, I don’t know.” Sakura raised her hand and cupped the side of Kakashi’s masked face. “I’m happy with you right now. And I’m relieved that we’re not a dirty, little secret. My two best friends know. I am content with that.”

“Hm,” Kakashi mumbled. “Well, I’m not adverse to the idea.”

Sakura grasped either side of Kakashi’s face and forced him to meet her eyes. They were narrowed, jade slits. “Is this your way of asking me to marry you?”

Kakashi grinned under his mask, his eyes crinkled at the sides. “What if it was?”

“Then I would clock you and send you flying to the other side of those trees lining the shore,” Sakura warned. She indicated the thick copse of trees with thick, thorny brambling underbrush nearby.

“Duly noted,” Kakashi answered in a serious tone. He kissed her forehead, then jerked down his mask and kissed her unyielding lips. She began to soften and he deepened the kiss. He could feel his body warming up under the water’s surface and the length of him pressed against Sakura’s thigh insistently. “Think you can find it in your heart to warm up this old man?”

Sakura reached down and wrapped her hand around the base of him. “I think I can find you some place nice and warm.” 

Kakashi chuckled. He could do many things, but treading water and making love was not one of them. “How about we relocate?” He performed a teleportation jutsu and they were now lying on the sandy shoreline. He began kissing her on the soft flesh of her inner thigh. “Okay, question.”

“Uh huh?” Sakura responded in a daze. Her eyes were half-lidded as she smiled at him. “Yes, Kakashi?”

“I don’t have any protection. Risk it or get creative?” he asked. He really would rather risk it. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to control himself to pull out at just the right time. Of course, there were other ways he could please his lady. He didn’t particularly care for oral, but for Sakura, he’d do it. The last few days had been torture and he frankly wasn’t sure how long he would last.

“Just go for it. It’s the wrong time of month for me, so it will be fine,” Sakura said reassuringly.

Kakashi didn’t know about that, but he was finding it hard to think much at the moment. He hovered over Sakura with one hand on the ground next to her head supporting his weight. He inserted his finger within her, but she was already wet and wanting. Kakashi slashed his mouth across hers and as their tongues warred with one another, he slipped inside her warm center. 

Sakura gasped into his mouth as he sheathed himself within her folds. Frustration from the past few days at not being able to touch her while around their fellow shinobi and the way the Daimyo’s musician fawned over her had built up inside of Kakashi. And he took that frustration and worked it out with a rocking rhythm that sent both him and Sakura over the edge much quicker than usual.

Buried deep within, he ejaculated and her contracting vaginal muscles squeezed him until he was empty and his semen was spilled inside of her. He collapsed on top of her, their bodies were slick with sweat. Still inside, he wrapped his arms around Sakura and pulled her on top of him so that his back was on the sandy shore. 

“We’re going to need another bath,” Sakura murmured.

“Hm,” Kakashi agreed. Yes, they would need another bath, but it would have to wait until he could feel his feet again. Naruto’s question ran over in his mind. Did he picture spending his life alongside Sakura? As he confessed to her earlier, she was his closest friend. But, it was too soon to think of such things. He might scare her away if he revealed the intensity of his true feelings. They’d never used the word Love with one another. 

He hugged her tight against him and inhaled the scent of her, glad that she and Pakkun no longer used the same shampoo. When he first thought of having Sakura as his partner, he’d been trying to make his way back to Konoha after his last nearly deadly mission. He knew that the only reason he was still alive had been because of the mysterious healing salve she’d given him. While he waited for her in his hospital bed he’d made the decision that she was the one he needed at his side when he went into battle.

Little did he know then, that he’d want her at his side regardless.

“Heavy thoughts?” Sakura asked, her warm breath ghosted across his pectoral. 

“Hm,” Kakashi hummed. “Maybe time to go clean up.”

 

OoO

There was a lull in customers at the Yamanaka Flower Shop. It was generally slow in the early afternoon, right after lunch. Sai and Ino sat at the counter next to each other arranging bouquets for some of the afternoon deliveries.

The chiming of the bell at the front door surprised Ino and she glanced over to see an irate Sasuke Uchiha storm into the shop. She set aside her personal distaste for the last Uchiha and smiled at him warmly. He was a regular customer after all. “Good afternoon, Sasuke-kun. How may we help you?”

“Why isn’t Sakura back from the mission?” Sasuke demanded.

“You were not part of the mission. Therefore, you are not privy to the details of the mission,” Sai pointed out.

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed at Sai. His Sharingan began to activate. 

“Calm down, Sasuke,” Ino said, laying her hand gently upon his arm. “She’s still finishing the last part of the mission with Kakashi and Naruto.” She let go of his arm and returned to her floral arrangement. “Besides, shouldn’t you be busy your fiancé?”

“What’s with your attitude, Yamanaka? Are you upset about my request to be Third Wife? It’s an honor, Ino,” Sasuke said, his voice growing annoyed.

“No, it’s not an honor, Sasuke. You can’t possibly ask any girl that you care about to be one of many wives. I appreciate that you thought you were rewarding me for my years of loyalty, but I am over you, Sasuke Uchiha.” She turned towards Sai, grabbed either side of his face, and kissed him fiercely on the lips. The artist was too stunned to react. Ino turned back towards Sasuke, who’s eyes were wide in shock. “I’m with Sai and I’m happy. Things change, Sasuke. People change. We grow up.”

“But,” Sasuke said blinking in astonishment. “But, Sai is just my replacement. I don’t understand.”

“Then he’s a newer and vastly improved model,” Ino snapped. “So, unless you’re here to make an order, I suggest you leave. You’re lucky that Sakura didn’t kill you when you asked her to be one of your wives. If you had any brains, you would have run the idea by her first, before you just informed her that you’d be marrying Karin. And then you expected her to share you with me as well.”

“You don’t understand,” Sasuke protested. “It was Sakura’s idea. She said to strengthen the Uchiha clan that I needed genetic diversity.”

Sai shook his head sadly. “I have a feeling you must have gravely misunderstood something Sakura said. I’ve done it before. It’s been my experience that it’s best to ask for clarification when it comes to something a woman has told me to do.”

Sasuke scoffed. “Whatever. Fine, Ino. Enjoy your life with the albino freak. You’re missing out on being part of history.” He turned on his heel and stomped out of the flower shop.

“I don’t want to be part of history. I want to pave way for the future,” Ino informed his retreating back.

“So, Ino, if you do not mind. I would like to redo that kiss. I’m afraid that I was ill prepared,” Sai said with a frown. “I would like to practice until I have the mechanics down.”

Ino slid off the stool at the counter, walked to the front door, flipped over the closed sign, and drew the shades. She leaned her back against the door and grinned at Sai. “All right, we’ve got all afternoon to perfect these mechanics.”

OoO

Sakura parted ways with Kakashi and Naruto once they reached Konoha. Kakashi had to report to Master Tsunade and Naruto was eager to visit with Hinata. She passed the Yamanaka Flower Shop on her way home, but noticed the closed sign in the window. With all the business the shop had been raking in, most likely Ino needed to reassess inventory and resupply. Shutting the shop down for a day to take care of such matters was just smart business sense.

What Sakura didn’t expect was to see Sasuke sitting outside of the front door of her apartment. He stood immediately upon noticing her coming down the hall. Funnily enough, he busied himself trying to tame his wild hair. In spite of herself, Sakura smiled at him in amusement. He seemed caught off guard by the action and returned the smile timidly.

“Sakura, I was hoping we could talk,” Sasuke said.

“Come inside,” Sakura invited. She unlocked the door and Shiba jumped at her immediately. “Woah, boy! Sorry, I’ve been gone for so long,” she said with a laugh.

Shiba turned towards Sasuke and growled. Sakura patted him on the head. “It’s okay. Sasuke is friendly right now.”

Sasuke frowned. “What do you mean by right now?”

Sakura straightened and kept Shiba in her arms. “I mean, right now, you and I are on friendly terms. But, if you tried to come in here without my permission, then Shiba has every right to bite you in the crotch.”

Sasuke visibly paled. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he murmured. He lingered at the door and noticed that Sakura had taken off her shoes. He in turn took his off too. 

“Thank you for taking your shoes off,” Sakura said. “You can sit on the couch. I’ll just make sure Shiba has enough food and I’ll join you.”

Sasuke settled onto the couch, he sat stiffly with his knees together and hands in his lap. “I didn’t realize I should have taken off my shoes last time. Sorry.”

Sakura filled a bowl of kibble for Shiba and also poured fresh water into a separate bowl. This day was full of surprises. First Sasuke was being polite and now he was being repentant. She left Shiba to eat and drink and then joined Sasuke on the other end of the couch.

“I should have asked you first about the multiple wife thing,” Sasuke started. “It seemed like the best solution so that I can introduce genetic diversity into the clan. I thought that was what you were telling me,” he explained. “I spoke with The Council and they readily agreed so I thought that you would be pleased with the plan.” He stared down at his hands. 

He looked so lost and confused that Sakura felt sorry for her old friend. She reached across and took his hand. He met her gaze with hope in his dark, onyx eyes. Once upon a time her heart would have melted at the sight, but now it was only dark gray eyes that interested her.

“Sasuke, your goal is in rebuilding the Uchiha Clan. You made that very clear to me. I just didn’t hear you when you told me. I want the best for you, I really do, but I am not the one you need. I cannot and will not devote my life to being the mother of your children.”

“But, that’s the beauty of the multiple wives!” Sasuke argued. He grasped her hand painfully hard, but Sakura accepted the discomfort. “This way you don’t have to do all the birthing. You will still have time to work at the hospital and do what you want! Besides, women die in childbirth all the time. I don’t want to risk you having multiple children. I need your help in leading the clan. I want you to be the matriarch,” Sasuke said, his voice desperate. “And whichever child you gave me, he or she would be my heir regardless of birth order.”

Sakura pulled her hand free of his and smiled at him sadly. “I know you think you’re offering me a dream come true, Sasuke. For years, all I wanted was to be your wife. But, then you left and things changed. I’m not that little girl anymore. Your behavior inside Master Tsunade’s office was unacceptable. What were you thinking by forbidding me from leaving the village?”

Sasuke’s cheeks reddened. “I didn’t want to risk you being hurt.”

“I’m a kunoichi and a medic first, Sasuke. I will not be part of a harem,” Sakura said. “I believe in a one man and one woman relationship, well sometimes it’s one man and another man or one woman and another woman, but you know what I mean.”

“I really don’t know what you’re talking about,” Sasuke said in mounting frustration. He began to crack his knuckles nervously. “So you won’t marry me because of the other women.”

“That’s part of it,” Sakura said. “Karin must really love you, if she’s willing to marry you, knowing the package deal.”

“But I want you,” he growled bitterly. “I will marry Karin, do not get me wrong. And it will be soon. The Council is on my case about producing heirs as soon as possible if I ever wish to return to active duty.”

“I understand your dilemma, but Sasuke I’m tired of being the selfless one when it comes to you. I do not want to be part of a polygamous marriage,” Sakura explained gently. “I want a man that loves me and me alone. I want a man that sleeps with only me, even if he only sleeps with a few others for the sake of creating heirs, for what he sees as his duty. And frankly, I’m putting my career before family at this point in life. Maybe a few years from now I’ll change my mind and be ready to be a mother, but not right now.”

Sasuke gripped her by the shoulders. She could feel the bruises forming. His dark eyes shifted into Sharingan. “There’s someone else, isn’t there? That’s the only reason you’re saying these things. I’ll see the truth of the matter.”

Sakura was not afraid of the Sharingan. She had a natural disposition to dispell genjutsus and the sound of Shiba barking was enough to draw her out of the spell Sasuke tried to place her under. “Get out,” Sakura shouted. She shoved Sasuke’s hands off her. “Don’t come back here.”

Sasuke grabbed his shoes and stood at her door. “I will marry Karin. And I could have The Council force you to marry me.”

Sakura laughed. “You really think the elders could force Master Tsunade to make me marry you?”

“She’s not to be Hokage for much longer,” Sasuke sneered. “I’ve heard the rumors that she’s already chosen her successor. Maybe I’ll convince them.”

“Sasuke, you can’t force me to marry you. It’s over between us. It’s never going to happen,” Sakura said, forcing herself to remain calm. How dare he threaten her! 

“Maybe I’ll ask Kasumi to be my second wife. I remember how much you got along at the academy,” Sasuke said with a malicious look in his eyes.

“Sure, why not? You’re obviously not caring about the quality of genetics you’re bringing into the clan of yours. At least Karin is an Uzumaki with some decent abilities,” Sakura said. She started to shut the door, but Sasuke caught it with his hand. She could have forced it closed with her monstrous strength and broken his fingers, but she decided to see what else he had to say.

His eyes were sad. “Please, Sakura. I need you.”

“That’s the thing, Sasuke. You need me, but I don’t need you. Good luck building your clan,” Sakura said. She pried his fingers off the door and then closed the door securely. She leaned with her back braced against the door and Shiba jumped into her arms and began to lick the underside of her chin. 

OoO

 

Kakashi waited patiently outside of Tsunade’s office flipping through his old, worn copy of Icha Icha Paradise. He had actually written up his mission report last night after Sakura went to sleep. He’d been pretty energized after the waterfalls incident. Besides, the sooner he submitted his report, the sooner he could try page fifty-four in Icha Icha Paradise with Sakura. So, it was with a smile on his face that Genma led him inside the Hokage’s office.

“My report,” Kakashi stated holding out his report while he knelt on bended knee in a sign of respect.

Tsunade cleared her throat and then dotted her mouth with a handkerchief. “No need for the formalities, Kakashi,” she said. “It’s just the two of us and you’ll be wearing the ridiculous white hat soon enough.”

Kakashi stood and spied the drops of blood on the handkerchief, but kept his concerns to himself. “I don’t see you wearing the ridiculous hat.” 

Tsunade smiled grimly. “As if those old geezers in The Council could make me do anything.” Her smile faded. “I need to warn you, they’re focused on Sasuke Uchiha and his procreation. They want me to force Sakura to marry him, which of course I won’t. Though, I must warn you, they will pressure you when you take this role.” She propped her elbows on her desk and leaned forward. “I will not let her be shackled with that troubled, self-centered brat.”

“You don’t have to concern yourself with that. I won’t force Sakura to do anything she doesn’t want to do,” Kakashi promised. Unless it was page fifty-four, because then he’d try real hard to convince her.

Tsunade opened the mission report and scanned over it. “The Daimyo’s son and sister-in-law were returned home. Good. How did that go?” She looked up, preferring to hear his description than read about it. “I want your opinions and not the facts.”

“Daisuke idolizes Naruto and has a pretty obvious crush on Sakura. The Daimyo is looking forward to this year’s Chunin Promotion Exam. I have a feeling that Sakura will be requested for the escort mission,” Kakashi answered. “Also, the Daimyo’s musician has been writing and singing songs about Konoha’s Cherry Blossom since her Chunin Promotion Exam.”

Tsunade burst into laughter that quickly turned into a coughing fit. She held the handkerchief to her mouth until the bronchospasms passed. She took a deep, shuddering breath and smiled grimly. “Cancer. I used that regeneration technique too many times.”

“Isn’t there anything Shizune can do?” Kakashi asked. More importantly, did Sakura know?

“She’s keeping me stable,” Tsunade said. “And I can see the question in your eyes that you’re not asking. No, Sakura doesn’t know. And no, you can’t tell her.” Her attention returned to the mission report and her eyes widened. “You activated Sharingan and created a susanoo?”

“Sakura was in danger and it just happened. I wasn’t aware I still had the ability. She wants to do a thorough physical on me to investigate the matter,” Kakashi explained. 

“She’s the best choice,” Tsunade agreed. She closed his report. “You’re free to go. I’ll have another mission for you in the morning.” She stared down at her bloodied handkerchief. “I’m afraid you won’t have the year I promised you though.”

“Lady Tsunade, please, don’t keep this from Sakura,” Kakashi pleaded. “If anyone can help you, it would be her.”

“I’m sorry, Kakashi, but its my health and its my choice. I do apologize for putting you in this situation where you’re keeping so many secrets from your mission partner,” Tsunade said sadly. Her gaze shifted to a framed photograph of her between Dan and Jiriaya in their younger days. “I need to be alone right now. I want you and Sakura here first thing in the morning for the briefing of your next mission.”

Kakashi left Tsunade’s office with a heavy heart. All thoughts of page fifty-four was placed in the back of his mind. It didn’t take long before he reached Sakura’s apartment. Instead of entering through her window, he decided to try the front door. She opened the door as soon as he reached it before he could knock.

He opened his mouth to say ‘hello,’ when she grabbed his hands and pulled him inside shutting the door behind them. Her arms looped around his neck. “Can you slip down the mask?” she asked quietly. Kakashi reached up and jerked his mask down and her mouth crashed against his. Kakashi would have enjoyed the kiss more if it wasn’t for the salty taste that revealed a recent crying jag. 

“What happened?” Kakashi asked. He kicked off his shoes and then tugged on a lock of Sakura’s hair playfully.

Sakura smiled at him. “I’m good now. I talked with Sasuke and let him know that there’s no chance I would resume a relationship with him outside of friendship. He was waiting outside my door when I returned home.” She gestured towards Shiba. “And he’s been put on the ‘unfriendly’ list for my guard dog.”

“Good,” Kakashi said. He was relieved that at least one situation had been resolved. “Lady Tsunade warned me that The Council tried to strong arm her into forcing you to marry him,” Kakashi said.

Sakura sighed. She took Kakashi’s hand and led him to the couch. He propped his feet on the coffee table and Sakura laid down with her head in his lap staring up at him. “He threatened me with that line,” she said. “I told him that Master Tsunade would never cower to the demands of The Council. Without Danzo, The Council doesn’t hold the same clout it once did. He then said that the next Hokage might not have a problem with their request.”

“I can assure you that the next Hokage has your best interests at heart,” Kakashi answered absently.

“Wait. What?” Sakura asked. She sat up and scooted over to sit in Kakashi’s lap, her hand splayed across his chest. “It’s true? Master Tsunade is stepping down?”

Kakashi remained silent. 

Sakura gasped and hit his chest softly. “You know who her successor will be, don’t you?”

He cringed. “I’m sworn to secrecy or else I’d have told you as soon as I knew.”

“Of course you would, that makes sense.” Sakura tapped her lip thoughtfully. “You wouldn’t be breaking your vow if I guessed, now would it?”

Kakashi grinned slowly. “I suppose I can’t stop you from logically sorting through the mystery.”

“Well obviously, Naruto will be Hokage, but he’s too young right now. And you have to at least be jounin rank for the position,” Sakura reasoned. Her jade eyes grew wide. “There’s only one choice really. You’ll make a wonderful Hokage, Kakashi Hatake.” 

Kakashi smiled. “You really are the most intelligent kunoichi I know.” He felt relieved at Sakura knowing the secret of his promotion. Now, he just had to worry about her finding out about Tsunade’s health.

“Though, the real question is why does Master Tsunade want to resign?” Sakura asked aloud. “Wait, when you’re Hokage, what does that mean for our missions?”

Kakashi wrapped his arm around Sakura’s shoulders. “Let’s worry about tomorrow, tomorrow.”

Sakura giggled. She then reached into the front pocket of his flak jacket and pulled out his Icha Icha novel. “Why is this page marked?” she asked opening the book to the dog-eared page halfway through it. “Page fifty-four?” A slow smile spread across her lips while the tips of her ears glowed red.

“I don’t suppose you’d be interested in acting out that scene,” Kakashi said.


	9. Lesson Nine

Life Lessons  
Lesson Nine: There Must be Change before Things can Happen

 

They’d been on their observation mission for five weeks. It was an interesting experience to be off on a mission with her new boyfriend and no one to interfere. They’d been hired by Suna on a mission to track down, observe, and capture a group of missing ninjas from Iwagakura that had been rumored in the area. They stayed in shabby motels or in the forest itself. It wasn't the most comfortable of missions, but the company couldn't have been better. 

The shinobi of Sand were too intimately involved with the attacks. Gaara worried that they might make reckless mistakes seeking vengeance against the culprits without first verifying the attacks. As a result, Gaara wanted to hire a couple of Leaf shinobi for the job. Frankly, Sakura thought the Kazekage was hoping for a visit with Naruto, but until he passed his Chunin Promotion Exam in a few weeks he was homebound. As an act of appeasement, Sakura had brought several seeds of useful medicinal herbs for the hospital’s greenhouse.

Sakura glanced across the bar to the booth where Kakashi, after using a transformation technique, was now green eyed and blonde haired. His frame was stockier and he had a scar that ran diagonally across his cheek, the bisecting scar of his left eye invisible. He’d explained that when someone had a facial scar that was almost all most people remembered. Sakura knew that wasn’t the only characteristic people remembered. Her transformation gave her blue hair, styled after Konan from the Akatsuki, legs longer than Ino’s, and a bust bigger than Hinata’s. No man would remember what her face looked like between the legs and the boobs. But, to be on the safe side she gave herself pale brown eyes and a cute upturned nose.

They’d confirmed the attacks against Gaara's rural people and were in the process of tracking the runaway shinobi of Iwagakure. The ninja villages might have formed an alliance in the last great war, but these runaway shinobi didn’t honor those alliances. Kakashi had shared with Sakura that it was a ninja from the Land of Earth that took out his eye and resulted in Obito’s supposed death. The leader and their primary target was from the Kamizuru clan, a bug-user clan that had been defeated by the Aburame clan years ago. 

Wasupu Kamizuru was described as a tall, lanky, shadowy figure, usually cloaked with his features obscured. He’d been feeding his wasps on victims in the outlying parts of the land. They had confirmed his guilt and were now tracking the man and his accomplices. They’d captured four of his five accomplices. Gaara had a military force nearby waiting to provide aid or to collect any of the criminals. If all went well, they’d get the bug user and his final ally-- a man by the name of Arashi with flaming red hair and amber eyes that excelled with fire jutsus. After Kamizuru feasted on the life force of his victims, leaving behind dry husks of humanity, the fire jutsu user would incinerate their remains leaving behind hardly anything more than ash. One of Gaara's troops had joked that it saved them the hassle of cremation. Gaara hadn't been amused and the troop was still locked up in a dungeon back at Sunagakure.

Sakura focused on the drink of water in front of her when a man that matched the description of the fire jutsu user sat beside her at the bar. She could feel Arashi’s eyes looking her up and down. “Care for something a little stronger?” he asked.

Sakura angled herself towards him. His amber eyes looked like they were on fire. The other captures had been fairly simply, yet time consuming. This was the first time they had to pull the bait and trap technique. Hence, Sakura’s genius disguise of legs and boobs. She smiled coyly. “Only if you’re buying, handsome.”

Arashi ordered a mixed drink she’d never heard of, then waved his hand over the top of the liquid, and it burst into flames. The fire quickly died down. “It’s a special concoction I brewed up myself. The fire is mostly for theatrics, but it gives it a nice, strong cinnamon flavor.”

Sakura lifted the glass. If it was poisoned, she had the ability to purge herself of the toxins. She took a ginger sip from it and then set the glass down with a genuine smile. The man might have been the accomplice of a mass murder, but he knew how to mix a drink.

OoO

Things progressed fast. Kakashi watched as Sakura talked up one of the missing ninjas. The other one sat across from Kakashi and asked why they were following him. Wasupu wasn’t a novice and his ability to see past their transformations had impressed even Kakashi. He could hear the wasps buzzing outside. With a friendly smile, Kakashi asked to take their conversation outside.

The battle escalated and unfortunately, the Sharingan that magically showed up during their rescue mission was ominously absent. Sakura’s physical exam couldn’t find any trace of the Kekkei Genkai. Kakashi could have used the ability to watch his opponent more closely and the faster reflexes, but he wasn’t completely useless without it. He did have a substantial increase in chakra without having to feed the foreign bloodline. His father, Sakumo Hayate, had abilities that were far more feared and greater than the Sannin. Kakashi himself had over one-thousand jutsus at his disposal and he utilized thirty of them between Wasupu and Arashi. He and Sakura danced around one another, fighting in sync to create the most destruction to their opponents. 

He and Sakura had swapped opponents and she was being overwhelmed by Kamizuru’s chakra consuming bugs. He had to get to her!

“You should focus on me,” Arashi warned. He reared his fist back and with a fire-spear impaled Kakashi in the lower abdomen. 

Kakashi reared back his hand and slammed a chidori into Arashi’s chest, sending the fire-user into cardiac arrest. He sent a fireball jutsu towards Sakura and the cloud of wasps, only to realize it was a very realistic shadow clone. The real Sakura took the opportunity to slam the side of her hand into the back of Wasupu’s neck using medical ninjutsu to paralyze him from the neck down. 

She looked up past his shoulder and her jade eyes widened in fear. Kakashi turned in time to see that Arashi had somehow survived the lightning strike. The fire user grinned. “Fire and Lightning are my elements as well,” Arashi said.

Sakura threw a pair of chakra scalpels at Arashi and he fell to the ground in a similar paralytic state as Wasupu. “Kabuto may have been deranged, but he was an excellent fighter,” Sakura said panting. She made her way to Kakashi and laid her hand with the mystical palm technique upon the deep, searing wound of his abdomen. “I’ll take care of this and then place them both into medically induced comas.” 

Kakashi felt his heart swell up in pride at Sakura’s battle prowess. How could he not love this fearsome kunoichi? The realization scared him. He focused on the pain in his side and felt it vanish as Sakura repaired the wound. 

Hours later, Kakashi and Sakura reported to Gaara after having dropped off Wasupu and Arashi into custody. The Kamizuru clansman's ravenous insects had been incinerated by Kakashi. He'd been prepared to kill the mass-murderers when Sakura surprised him by placing them both into medically induced comas.

Kakashi's abdomen was still stiff and sore, but he was glad to have finished the job. 

“Thank you for the service you’ve done for Sunagakure,” Gaara stated. "You are both welcome to stay here for the next week if you would like as my guests. I've already had rooms prepared at the end of the hall from my siblings and myself." His bright green eyes were eerily luminescent in the low light of his office. “I have one more job before I release you back to the Hokage, Tsunade,” he said. “Sakura, if you would be so kind as to evaluate our hospital and offer any advice as to what might make it run smoother and also check on the herbal greenhouses."

Sakura dipped her head. “Of course, Kazekage,” Sakura answered. 

“Kakashi, I would speak with you privately,” Gaara said effectively dismissing Sakura. 

Kakashi watched Sakura leave from the corner of his eye. He knew that she would be fine as Kankuro escorted her out and towards the hospital. 

Gaara pulled out a sealed scroll. “This came for you earlier today,” he explained. He held the scroll out and Kakashi took it. The seal indicated that it was from Tsunade. “I believe it’s for your next mission. The Godaime has impeccable timing.”

Kakashi disagreed with that. Tsunade chose a really lousy time to get a terminal disease and dump the duties of Hokage onto him. He opened the scroll and skimmed the contents. His and Sakura's next mission was to escort the Daimyo and his favored son to the Chunin Promotion Exam. 

“I assume you will be the next Hokage,” Gaara stated after Kakashi rolled up the scroll and stuck it in the front poet of his flak jacket. “Naruto will make a great leader, one day, but he still has much to learn.”

There wasn’t too much point in contesting Gaara’s assumption. The Kazekage had considered Kakashi the de facto leader of Konoha during Tsunade’s coma in the last war. And before he and Sakura left for this mission, Tsunade had given Kakashi permission to confide in Gaara if the situation called for it. “I think we have a lot to learn from Naruto,” Kakashi protested.

Gaara stared back at him blankly for several moments before he responded. “I suppose.” He steepled his hands together and rested his chin upon them. “I was hoping to keep Sakura here longer.”

“For what purpose?” Kakashi asked keeping his voice carefully neutral. 

“Her medical skills are vastly superior to those of any of our medics here in Suna,” Gaara answered. 

“She did suggest a medical exchange program,” Kakashi reminded him. So, this was the real reason he and Sakura had been requested for this mission. It had seemed an odd story to request two of the most famous ninja from the last war. There were ninja in Suna capable of setting aside personal vengeance in the wake of professionalism. “She is a valuable resource to Konoha.” Not to mention she was his partner. And lover. He had no intention of sharing.

Gaara nodded. “Yes, but I was thinking of a more permanent alliance between Sand and Leaf.” 

“What are you saying, Gaara?” Kakashi examined the Kage in front of him. Gaara was nearly impossible to read, but it was clear that the conversation was making him uncomfortable. His face was pinched and his posture more rigid than usual.

After a lengthy pause, Gaara answered. “I was thinking of either marrying Sakura myself or having her marry my brother.”

“I’m afraid, that’s not possible,” Kakashi deadpanned.

Gaara’s eyes widened in surprise. “Is she already promised to Sasuke Uchiha?”

“No. To me.”

“You?” Gaara shook his head. “Of course. She is a precious resource to Konoha.” He unlaced his hands and began to drum the fingers of his right hand across his desktop. His eerie green eyes focused on Kakashi. “Aren’t you a little old for her?”

“Might I suggest your sister Temari and Shikamaru Nara?” Kakashi proposed, swiftly evading the subject of his suitability for Sakura. “For a political union,” he clarified. “Shikamaru has already been promoted to his father’s former role as tactical advisor to the Hokage.”

“Temari has already expressed her wish to move to Konoha to be with Shikamaru,” Gaara said distractedly. “I was hoping to bring someone here. Sakura was the ideal candidate.”

“I’m unmovable in this matter,” Kakashi warned. 

“I will think of something,” Gaara said with a sigh. “Perhaps the Hyuga girl? The one whom constantly faints around Naruto.”

Kakashi shook his head slowly. “Only if you want to make an enemy of Naruto. That’s his girlfriend.”

“The blonde with the revealing clothing?”

Kakashi shook his head again. Gaara opened his mouth again, but Kakashi interrupted. “And if you’re going to ask about the redhead that followed after Sasuke, they’re married. And Shizune, the Hokage’s apprentice will go where ever Lady Tsunade goes.”

Gaara groaned. “Maybe someone has a younger sister?”

Kakashi brightened. “Well, Hinata does have a younger sister.” 

“Someone from a noble clan would be an acceptable alternative,” Gaara reasoned. Gaara smiled, the look very eerie on the otherwise emotionless young man. “I will send a formal request once you are Hokage."

Kakashi was effectively dismissed. As he wandered back to the room he was staying in, he had to wonder how he’d ended up making his first proposed diplomatic marriage union between their two villages and he wasn’t even the village leader yet. Though, if he hadn’t been there, what would have happened if Gaara had sent a marriage proposal to Sakura through Tsunade? Would she have accepted for the good of the village?

OoO

Sakura had borrowed a book from the medical library for a little light reading that evening. Their mission was complete and the runaway shinobi had been caught. She deserved a nice relaxing evening without having to worry about any transformation jutsus. She opened the door to the room she’d been given during her stay in Suna and was only mildly surprised to see Kakashi sitting on her bed, barefoot, shirtless, and reading Icha Icha Tactics. His room was technically next door.

“Everything okay?” Sakura asked. She shucked off her shoes and stripped off her uniform. She grabbed the silk hapi robe she packed and slipped it on before sitting next to Kakashi on the bed. She didn’t want to admit it, but earlier when he received such a severe injury there was a moment she feared he might die. Those cursed bugs had depleted so much of her chakra, she wasn’t totally confident in her abilities. She’d been lucky that she’d been able to create a Shadow Clone with Wasupu’s last attack.

Kakashi turned another page, but didn’t look up. He kept his eyes carefully trained to the book in front of him. “Gaara wanted to marry you for a political union between Sand and Leaf.”

Sakura grabbed the book and forced it down until she could see Kakashi’s troubled, dark eyes. The familiar bisecting scar through his left eye comforted her. She much preferred it to the diagonal slash he'd worn on his cheek during his previous transformation. “What did you say?”

A muscle in Kakashi’s jaw tightened. “I told him no.” He lifted the book back up. 

“That was unexpected, not that you’d tell him no, thank you for that, but that he’d ask,” she said. She pushed the book down again and settled herself across Kakashi’s lap facing him. She gripped either side of his face and kissed his mask-covered lips. “Because as much as I appreciate political unions, I’m with you.” She pressed her forehead against his and stared into his dark, gray eyes. Why would she choose the Kazekage when she already had the next Hokage? “What’s our next mission, leader?”

“Hm, a seduction mission,” Kakashi answered slyly. “You’ve got to make that tight-lipped Copy Ninja of Konoha confess.”

“Oh? Do I?” Sakura teased, rubbing her chest and hips against him. She grinned when he took a deep, shuddering breath. She pulled down his mask and pressed her lips to his bare ones. “Confess. Tell me what great secrets are within your heart?”

“You’ll have to try harder than that,” Kakashi warned. His arms banded around her and drew her towards him. “I am a formidable foe.”

Sakura snuggled closer and rubbed her cheek against his neck. “I love you,” she said with an amused smile.

Kakashi’s arms tightened around her. “What?”

The words had slipped out of her mouth. She hadn’t meant to say them. They were heavy words. “Um,” she hedged. She pushed back so that she could meet his eyes. There was no amusement in his gaze, but a steady focus. “I said that I love you.”

His handsome mouth curled into a smile. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “Thank you.”

Sakura scowled. When a woman confesses her love, you do not answer with a thank you! “Well you’re welcome, you ass,” she said pushing his chest none-too gently. She pulled her robe tightly around her chest and shifted off his lap to sit next to him on the bed. 

“You’ve failed in your mission to acquire my confession,” Kakashi reminded her quietly. He traced his finger down her spine from the base of her neck to the top of her rear and then up again.

“I’m not in the mood for games,” Sakura said, trying to ignore the chills that raced up and down her back from Kakashi’s idle touch. She picked up the medical book and started to flip through the pages. 

Kakashi pushed the book down and hooked her chin with a finger, forcing her to look at him. “I love you, too,” Kakashi said. 

Sakura stared at him in shock then smiled. “Okay,” she said.

Kakashi shook his head, his eyes wide in bewilderment. “I confess that I love you and you respond with ‘okay.’ That’s not what I was going for.”

“Well you thanked me,” Sakura pointed out, poking him in the sternum. “So, lover, what’s our next mission?”

“Escort,” Kakashi said. “We’re to escort the Daimyo and his son, Daichi, to the Chunin Promotion Exam.”

“That’s two weeks away,” Sakura said.

“Then I guess we’re on vacation in Suna for a few more days,” he answered. He rubbed his thumb over her bottom lip. “Whatever will we do to pass the time?”

 

OoO

Nearly two months had passed since when Sakura and Kakashi had left on their mission with Suna. Sakura tried to ignore the blatant attention the Daimyo’s son kept showing her. She was flattered, but would prefer to avoid any sort of encouragement to the young man. Interesting enough, Juro kept his distance. He had tried to saddle up next to her once, but by the toe-curling glare Kakashi sent his way he backed off. The Daimyo's wife wasn't interested in attending the events, but his sister-in-law, Rika, had joined them.

Sakura stood near the back of the stands with the Daimyo, Rika, and his musician sitting in front of her. Kakashi stood a few feet away on the Daimyo’s other side. Daichi stood next to her and carried on a conversation about the participants in the arena portion of the Chunin Promotion Exam. Naruto, Sasuke, and Konohamaru had been teamed up in the first two parts of the exam. All three were in the final round.

“Who do you think is the better warrior?” Daichi asked. He flipped through his father’s portfolio on the Konoha shinobi in the exam. He kept flipping back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke’s bios. Occasionally, he would linger on Konohamaru's profile.

“Naruto Uzumaki,” Sakura answered without hesitation.

“Really?” Daichi asked in surprise. “I mean, he’s strong, but I thought this Uchiha guy was supposed to be better.”

“Sasuke is strong,” Sakura admitted. “Though, you asked for the better warrior. The better warrior knows how to work alongside his allies. He is aware of his own strengths and weaknesses and that of his companions.” She tapped Naruto’s percentage of completed missions -- it was much higher than Sasuke’s. “That tells you that he gets shit done. When you’re looking for a reliable shinobi that's going to make sure everyone returns home at the end of the mission, that’s Naruto.”

Daichi nodded. He pulled out another book. Sakura recognized it as a Bingo Book.

“Though, don’t get me wrong,” Sakura continued. On the field below, Sasuke entered the arena and prepared to face off against a shinobi from Sand. “Sasuke is skilled too, but he has a lot of maturing left to do.”

Daichi held the Bingo Book open to the Konoha section. There was a picture of Sakura Haruno. She’d been promoted to S-rank sometime over the past year. And the warning under her picture said that she was extremely volatile and to approach with caution. “It says you’re the fiercest kunoichi of your generation,” Daichi said, his voice in awe.

Sakura grinned at him. “Good thing I’m on your side then.”

They both quieted as Sasuke faced his opponent. Sakura could see him look up into the stands and scan over the crowd. He looked right past Karin, who waved her hands wildly above her head. Sakura felt sorry for her. She felt even more sorry when it became apparent that she was the one those onyx colored eyes was searching for. She did two thumbs up at Sasuke once he found her and almost swallowed her tongue when he smiled back at her.

“Wow, I think he smiled at me,” Daichi whispered. Sakura and Kakashi exchanged amused looks at the comment, but remained silent.

OoO

After the exam, Kakashi was summoned to Tsunade’s office. The Council, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, were also present. They were the ones that requested the urgent meeting. They wanted to congratulate him on his new position as Hokage. Though, the official announcement wasn't to happen until three days from then, after Tsunade officially promoted those that passed the Chunin Promotion Exam. Also, there was a matter of importance that needed to be addressed. They had been approached multiple times by Sasuke Uchiha. As his bloodline was vital to the future of their village, the council had agreed to help him acquire Sakura Haruno as his wife. Lady Tsunade, unfortunately, stubbornly refused to force Sakura into this arrangement. They were hoping that Kakashi, as the next Hokage, would see reason.

Kakashi laughed. “I can’t help you with that.”

“What do you mean? You’re the Hokage now! Or at least you will be in a few days," Koharu, the old council woman, protested.

“I mean, Sakura rejected Sasuke. Besides, she’s marrying someone else,” Kakashi answered.

“We have heard rumors of the Kazekage’s interest in her, but we cannot allow such a valuable resource to be sent to another village,” Homura, the male elder said.

“What?” Tsunade asked. She turned to Kakashi sharply. “Is that true?”

Kakashi shrugged. “Gaara did express interest, but he too was turned down.”

“Then who is she…,” Tsunade trailed off. Her honey colored eyes grew wide. “The only person she’s been spending time with is you.” Her eyes narrowed and she poked Kakashi painfully in the sternum, the move similar to the one Sakura liked to utilize and just as bruising. “Explain, Hatake."

“Yes, explain,” Koharu demanded shrilly.

Kakashi smiled at them all. “Unfortunately, that information is most sensitive and you do not have the clearance. Just know that Sakura will not be involved in any forced arrangements. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some teammates I need to congratulate." Without waiting for a dismissal, Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

OoO

 

Hinata had arranged for a private dinner celebration in the most luxurious restaurant in Konoha. She had the private room reserved and Ino had decorated the room with fresh floral arrangements. The invitation list was small: Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke, Kakashi, Ino, Sai, and Karin. Sai had created an impressive banner that hung across the back wall congratulating Naruto and Sasuke on their achievement - finally. 

Sakura sat in between Hinata and Ino and across from Karin. The girls were on one end of the table and the guys on the other. They didn't start off segregated, but by the topics of conversation the shift had naturally occurred. Karin was obviously uncomfortable and kept shooting Sasuke desperate looks which he studiously ignored. Hinata had whispered to Sakura earlier that she could see that Karin was pregnant.

Sakura wasn't surprised. A lot could happen in a couple of months. 

"And so after the Chunin Promotion Ceremony, me, Sai, Shikamaru, and Choji will be escorting the Daimyo and his family back," Ino said excitedly. She turned to Sakura. "Do you think the Daimyo's musician will write a song about me?"

"Without a doubt," Sakura answered. She had suggested to Daichi that he might be interested in spending the return trip escorted by the Nara-Yamanaka-Akimichi trio as well as her very own teammate, Sai. When he learned about Sai's ability with ink and his creations he was convinced.

Sakura set aside her napkin and stood from the table. Every set of eyes focused on her curiously. She held out her hand to Karin. "Will you join me in the lady's room, Karin?"

Karin stared at her in shock. She adjusted her glasses and blinked at Sakura owlishly. "Me?" 

Sakura smiled. "Yes, please."

Karin took her hand tentatively and followed after her. Once they reached the bathroom, Sakura sat on the covered bench in the bathroom lobby. There were three sections to the lady's room -- the lobby with the comfortable benches in front of well-lit mirrors for makeup repair, the sink section, and the stalls. 

Karin looked around the area curiously. "After years held captive by Orochimaru, I sometimes forget there are luxurious places like this." She sat next to Sakura. "I take it, you didn't come to use the bathroom."

"No. I wanted to talk with you privately," Sakura confessed. "How are you, Karin? I can see that you're pregnant. Congratulations."

Karin blushed and began to play with the wedding ring on her left hand. "He won't give me his mother's ring. He's saving it for you," she whispered.

"I'm not marrying Sasuke." She took hold of Karin's hands. "You must truly love Sasuke to put up with the idea of multiple wives."

"It's his dream to rebuild his clan. I can see the wisdom in this approach." Karin stared down at their joined hands. "I know you loved him. I could tell when we first met. He tried to kill me that day because I had outlived my use."

"He would have killed me too, if you hadn't warned me," Sakura pointed out.

"He wanted to kill you, because you made him hope. With me, I was a means to gaining his revenge." She pulled her hands free of Sakura's grasp. "It's you he wanted to rebuild his clan with."

"I have no interest in such things. I care about Sasuke deeply, but I don't love him the way he needs to be loved. You're good for him, Karin. One day he'll realize how lucky he was to find you and that you were willing to put up with all his selfish crap." It felt good to say these things. It felt even better recognizing the truth of her words.

Karin began to cry and angrily wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. She took off her glasses and looked at Sakura squarely in the eye with her crimson irises. "I can see why he loves you."

"I love someone else. Our relationship was unexpected, but it don't regret it. I wanted you to know that I won't come in the way of your relationship with Sasuke." Sakura smiled and glanced down at Karin's still flat belly. "This baby will be happy, healthy, and spoiled rotten."

Karin looked down at her belly as if reminded of the life growing inside. "I don't have any friends here, really. Would you consider being the godmother?"

"Now that is the kind of involvement with the Uchiha clan rebuilding that I can agree to," Sakura said with a genuine smile.

Karin smiled, but then it faded and she stared into the distance. "Even if you won't make a child with Sasuke, he still plans to marry at least one or two other women. He is scheduled to marry Kasumi at the end of the month," Karin added with a scowl. "I can't stand her."

"She didn't make it past the academy. She wasn't a nice girl and she's an even worse woman," Sakura said. "Kasumi was one of the worst bullies, but also the leader of the Sasuke-fan club. She really hated me when we were assigned the same genin team and actually became friends."

"Sasuke says, he thinks she won't survive the pregnancy because of her inferior genes. In fact he's hoping for such a result." Karin chuckled darkly. "I have to admit, I'm hoping for the same thing." She stood and smoothed out the wrinkles in her skirt. "We should head back." She began to push the door open back to the restaurant, but then paused. She hurried back to the bench where Sakura still sat. "It's Kakashi, isn't it?"

Sakura's mind was still reeling at the idea that Sasuke would purposely choose a wife for the sake of making a baby that would ultimately be her death. It took her a moment to register Karin's abrupt change of topic. "What's Kakashi?" Sakura asked innocently.

Karin smiled, a big genuine smile that lit up her whole face. "I could sense the chemistry even back when we met and you, Kakashi, and Naruto faced Sasuke-kun." She laughed and ran her hand through her long, red hair. "Wow, things really do work out sometimes."

Sakura stood and looped her elbow inside of Karin's. "Indeed they do. Sometimes."

They walked back together, talking quietly and smiling back to the private room. Everyone in the room stared at them in shock. Sasuke squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

"I have an announcement to make," Karin said. "Sasuke and I are pregnant!" Everyone clapped, some enthusiastically like Naruto, but most were restrained in their cheering. Kakashi met Sakura's gaze and it was apparent he was curious about her conversation with Karin. "And Sakura will be the child's godmother."

Sasuke fell out of his chair.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked, helping him back in his chair.

Sasuke grinned. "Fine." He took hold of his sake cup and drained the contents. "This is a celebration!" 

"Yeah, that's great and all, but why do we have to wait three more days before the promotion? Doesn't that usually happen the same day or the next at the latest?" Naruto whined.

"I know it's been some time since you were home during an exam," Sakura started. "And while you, Sasuke, and Konohamaru have definitely been promoted, there are other shinobi that are all still being evaluated. Also, Master Tsunade plans to announce her retirement and she'll be naming the Sixth Hokage," Sakura explained.

Naruto had his chopstick halfway to his mouth when Sakura made her last statement. He missed his mouth entirely and the piece of steak fell to his plate. "But, I'm not ready," Naruto protested. His eyes were wide in panic and he braced his hands on the table and he leaned towards Kakashi. "You've got to talk to her Kakashi-sensei! Make her see reason! I need more time!"

Kakashi reached across the table and rumpled Naruto's hair. "Don't worry, Naruto. It's not you -- yet."

 

OoO

Kakashi sat across from Sai at the kitchen table in his apartment. Sakura was spending the night at Ino's and he thought it might be nice to give her a little space. The former Root member had eyed Kakashi's spartan home with an artistic eye and gave a few suggestions on how he might make it a more inviting abode. Kakashi wasn't interested in making his apartment more hospitable. If things went well, he wouldn't be living there for much longer.

"You're probably wondering why I invited you over," Kakashi said once Sai quieted down.

Sai shrugged. "I assumed you would enlighten me soon enough." 

"I need your help in illustrating a book," Kakashi explained.

Sai's eyebrow arched high. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable illustrating the kind of books you like, Kakashi."

"No, no," Kakashi protested holding his hands palms facing away. "Nothing like that. I want you to illustrate the story of my friendship with Sakura."

Sai's brow furrowed. "I was under the impression that the two of you were lovers, not friends. Was Ino mistaken?"

Kakashi didn't think Ino would be able to keep his relationship with Sakura a secret from her boyfriend. That was part of the reason he'd decided to include Sai in his plan. It was a foolhardy plan, but with all the changes about to take place with his promotion to Hokage time was of the essence.

"It's something romantic I'd like to create for Sakura," Kakashi admitted. "I have many talents, but illustration is not one of them."

Sai smiled knowingly. "Ah. Yes. Sakura would appreciate a thoughtful romantic gesture. Might I also recommend that she doesn't appreciate nicknames of endearment. She isn't impressed with flowers. She likes the smell of them and they are bright and cheerful, but she often complains to Ino that they whither and die. Ino has hence decided to give her potted plants only."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kakashi promised. 

"Furthermore, I was quite surprised by Sakura agreeing to be the godmother for Sasuke's child." Sai pulled out a quill, an ink bottle, and a leather bound book with blank pages. "I brought the items you requested. Where do you want to begin?"

Kakashi set down a framed photo of him and his own genin team with Minato as their teacher. "Start drawing this lost, little boy," he said indicating himself. 

Sai began to draw and Kakashi dictated the script which Sai incorporated in little dialogue bubbles on the pages. It was developing into quite an exciting biographic graphic novel that would make Jiraiya proud, even though it lacked the erotic tone of the Icha Icha books. 

A couple of hours later, Sai arrived at the final scene. A good third of the book remained blank. "Are you sure you want me to stop here?" He was on his third bottle of ink. "I have more ink in my bag."

"There's a lot to the story that hasn't been written," Kakashi assured him. He flipped through the pages, satisfied by Sai's work. His ink jutsus allowed the ink to dry almost instantaneously. There wasn't a single smudge. "It's perfect, Sai. Thank you."

Sai smiled at him again in his overly enthusiastic way that reached his eyes. "It was a pleasure, Captain Hatake.” He began to collect his supplies and pack his backpack. “Or perhaps, I should say, Hokage?”

After Kakashi saw Sai out, he summoned Pakkun. Shiba was with Sakura even though she was staying the night at Ino's place. It had been her own request and Kakashi had been happy to comply.

Pakkun appeared and made himself comfortable on the foot of Kakashi's bed. Kakashi plopped down himself and stretched out. He scratched Pakkun's neck absently.

"Been some time since you called me, boss," Pakkun greeted. He sniffed the air. "You and Shiba been wearing the same cologne? Scent de Sakura?" He snorted in laughter rubbing his paw over his snout.

"Did you look through the place like I asked?" Kakashi ignored his summon's attempt at humor.

Pakkun nodded. "The caretaker has been keeping it in top shape for the past twenty some-odd years," Pakkun assured him. "Though, she was a bit upset at my presence. Not a fan of indoor animals I guess," Pakkun said with a sniff of annoyance.

"Good. How's the garden outside?" Kakashi asked.

"Well kept. The caretaker's husband is quite proud of his gardening skills. Though, they do wonder if you're planning to move back into your ancestral home, if you'll be keeping them on staff." Pakkun's big, brown eyes were wide with worry. "They were very nervous about being let go."

Kakashi scoffed. "They know the place better than I do now. I won't have time to manage the property when I'm Hokage."

"It's definitely a step up from this place," Pakkun said peering around the room. “Though, it’s a lot of space for just you."

"I'm not planning to move back alone," Kakashi said.


	10. Lesson Ten

Life Lessons  
Lesson Ten: Unmasked

It was unseasonably hot. Sakura wiped sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. She stood next to Ino and Sai in the front row of the crowd. They would be leaving shortly afterwards to escort the Daimyo and his family back home. On a platform created by Yamato, those promoted in the Chunin Exam lined up to receive their new forehead protectors. Sakura had sat in on the meeting with Master Tsunade, Kakashi, the Daimyo, Shikamaru, Shizune, and a few other jounin ranked shinobi of the leaf. They had been of like mind when it came to the selection of those worthy of promotion.

Four participants from Konoha received the honor: Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Konohamaru Sarutobi, and Hanabi Hyuga. The four shinobi stood stiffly as the Godaime, in her white ceremonial robes with her conical hat, handed them their new forehead protectors. On the stage right, Kakashi, Shizune, the Daimyo, and the elders on the council stood together. 

“I have one more announcement to make,” Tsunade declared. She removed her conical hat and looked out across the crowd. Her eyes landed on Sakura’s for a moment. “I will be stepping down as Hokage for health reasons. I am happy to announce my replacement.” She angled herself to face stage right. “Kakashi Hatake!” She held out the Hokage’s hat.

The crowd was dead silent, until Naruto began whistling and cheering. Sakura, Ino, and Sai were quick to join in on the celebration. Then those gathered began to shout out their enthusiasm. 

Kakashi stepped out from his place on the stage and accepted the hat. He stared down at it for a few moments.

“I don’t know about the rest of you, but I’m looking forward to seeing the Sixth Hokage’s face engraved upon the Monument,” Tsunade said with a chuckle. 

Her comment resulted in the excited screams of half the female population. 

Sakura wasn’t surprised by the announcement, but she was surprised by Tsunade’s admission of failing health. She’d have to evaluate her master. 

“I am honored to be your sixth Hokage,” Kakashi stated. “One of my goals as Hokage will be to help train the future Hokages.” He glanced over at Naruto. Then his dark eyes scanned over the crowd and settled upon Sakura. She gave him a pair of thumbs up and smiled at him encouragingly. She was extremely proud of him. “I would like to announce my assistant for while I’m Hokage. Many of you may recognize her as Lady Tsunade’s apprentice and my mission partner. I plan to entrust her with another very important mission. Come on up here, Sakura.”

Sakura sucked in a deep breath through her teeth. She didn’t plan to be on stage. 

“Go on,” Ino said nudging her elbow into Sakura’s side. “Don’t leave him waiting.”

 

Sakura walked up the stairs and stood next to Kakashi. Tsunade had stepped back and stood alongside Naruto. “I would like to introduce you all to Sakura Haruno, who will be my assistant in this role,” Kakashi announced. He laid one hand on Sakura’s shoulder. “Many of you may recognize her as Lady Tsunade's apprentice and my mission partner. I'm going to entrust her with another very important mission.” He fell silent and she could see the little line between his eyes that indicated he was deep in contemplation.

“Yes?” Sakura prompted. 

“Sakura, if you will, remove my mask,” Kakashi reqested.

“Did he just ask her to remove his mask?” Naruto asked loudly to Sasuke. He tugged at his earlobe. 

“Are you sure?” Sakura whispered. He was asking her to unmask him in front of the whole village! Well, at least the villagers that were in attendance for the ceremony.

Kakashi nodded. “I have nothing to hide now.”

Sakura pulled down one mask, revealing a second mask. The curious murmur of the audience and the nervous chuckles at the sight of the second mask rang in Sakura’s ears. Kakashi winked at her. She bit the inside of her lip to steel herself and pulled down his second and final mask. His handsome face was bared to the public, though only a few were close enough to see the details. 

A few females in the front row fainted, including Hinata. Kakashi set the conical hat on his head, obscuring most of his face. He grabbed Sakura with one arm around her waist, the other gently cupping the side of her face, and kissed her in front of everyone.”

Sasuke’s new forehead protector slipped from his loose fingers and clattered to the stage. 

Kakashi turned towards the crowd, but kept one hand comfortably positioned at the small of Sakura’s back. “This ceremony is now officially over. You may go about your regular duties.” He jerked his mask back into place. He escorted Sakura off the stage and away from the crowd.

“Don’t you think you should have asked if I was ready for people to know?” Sakura hissed. 

Kakashi smiled at her sheepishly. His features obscured behind his mask once more, but she recognized them well enough. “Isn’t it easier the way?”

“Now people will think I’m your assistant because we’re lovers,” Sakura whispered angrily.

Kakashi shook his head. “No. It’s because you're one of the few that I trust.”

“Don’t you think for a second that I’m not mad at you,” Sakura warned. “Right now, my ire is focused on someone else. If you’ll excuse me, Hokage, I need to force a medical evaluation on the Godaime.” She brushed past him roughly and found Tsunade talking to Naruto.

“Sakura-chan! Did you have any idea Kakashi planned to do that?” Naruto asked. He grinned broadly, the fox whiskers prominently displayed on his cheeks. “Is he going to be unmasked on the Hokage Monument?”

“I doubt it,” Sakura said. “And I had no idea he planned to publicly announce our relationship.” What would her parents think? They didn’t attend the ceremony, but they would surely hear about it. 

Naruto chuckled. “Yeah, that was pretty entertaining.” He hugged Sakura quickly. “I think I better check on Hinata. Hanabi already went to check on her. It looked like she passed out when Kakashi did the face reveal.” He hurried past her for his girlfriend.

“So, you and Kakashi?” Tsunade said with a waggle of her eyebrows. She reached into the inner folds of her robe and pulled out a flask. She took a generous swallow from the contents inside. 

Sakura snatched the flask and sniffed the sake inside. Tsunade reached for it, but Sakura kept it out of her reach. “Master, would you mind explaining what you mean by health reasons?”

Tsunade tried for the flask once more unsuccessfully. “I’d rather hear about you and my successor.”

“Master,” Sakura warned.

Tsunade smiled grimly. “Walk with me,” she said. They left the ceremonial area and started for the nearby park. “Cancer.”

“Well let me look at you,” Sakura requested. “I might be able to slow the progression.”

Tsunade shook her head. “Dan is gone, Jiraiya is gone, and my dear brother Nawaki is gone. I have lingered here long enough.”

Sakura hugged her master. “But I'm still here. What about Shizune?”

Tsunade soothed her hand over Sakura’s hair affectionately. “And you have Kakashi and your friends. I'm so proud of you, but you have to let me go. Shizune and I plan to travel the gambling route once more.” She folded her arms over her chest, prominently displaying her bosom in the process. “She'll return to help you run the hospital afterwards, but for now, I'm counting on you, Sakura.”

Sakura smiled sweetly at Tsunade. “Do you mind if we just sit for a while?” Sakura asked. They approached a park bench. Tsunade nodded and eased onto the wooden bench, cringing slightly in discomfort. Sakura looped her arms around Tsunade’s neck and hugged her. She then used that distraction to use a chakra enhanced hand to place her teacher into a medical coma. “And after I examine you, I’ll let you go about your adventures.” 

OoO

 

Sakura carried the unconscious Tsunade in her arms using her monstrous strength and marched into the hospital. The staff stared at her in wide-eyed shock. “Too much sake,” Sakura explained. The hospital personnel were familiar with Tsunade’s less than savory habits and didn’t question Sakura as she settled Godaime into one of the examination rooms. She stared with a cursory examination of her master’s chakra flow, blood circulation, and neuron communication.

Shizune rushed into the room, securing the door behind her. “What are you doing?”

“Did she let you examine her?” Sakura asked. She paused at Tsunade’s lungs. That seemed to be the source of her master’s health distress.

“No,” Shizune admitted. 

Sakura laughed. “Well, if she had, you would have known that she’s not dying of cancer.” She focused her healing chakra on Tsunade’s pulmonary system. “It is a fungal infection of the lungs.” 

“You realize, she’s going to be pissed,” Shizune said with a sigh.

Sakura shrugged as she finished cleaning up her teacher’s lungs. “She couldn’t possibly think that I wouldn’t want to examine her health myself,” Sakura protested. She took a deep breath and smiled bravely at Shizune. “I’m going to wake her up. You sure you want to be here?”

Shizune laughed. “I’m afraid she’d kill you if I wasn’t. We’re in this together, for better or worse, Sakura.”

“Here goes,” Sakura said. She gently pressed her fingers along the base of Tsunade’s occipital portion of her skull and stimulated the brain, wakening the Godaime from her medically induced coma. 

“You!” Tsunade hissed. She swung a deadly punch at Sakura’s face, but the pinkette dodged the angry fist easily. 

“It’s not your time yet, Master,” Sakura chided. 

“Not your decision,” Tsunade protested. She took a deep breath and some of the anger left her. “Though, it is hard to be mad when it’s so nice to breathe again.”

“I can understand wanting to retire. You’ve served this village well. And now you and Shizune deserve a nice vacation.” Sakura took Tsunade’s hand and ran her palm over her master’s smooth knuckles. “Doctor-patient confidentiality. No one else needs to know about your health condition.”

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. “Fine. I’ll keep on living, but I want to hear the whole story about you and Kakashi.”

Shizune pulled a chair from the corner of the room and sat down. “I’m curious too.” She sighed with a dreamy look in her dark eyes. “His face, I only saw it for a moment, but it was so handsome.”

Tsunade sighed as well and then grabbed hold of Sakura’s shoulders. “Now, don’t leave out any details,” she said with a lecherous smile.

Sakura smiled at her teacher nervously. Perhaps Tsunade and Jiriaya really were soul mates.

 

OoO

 

Kakashi made his escape from the ceremony as quick as possible. He arrived at the memorial stone a short while later and crouched in front of it. He traced his fingertip over several names — Minato Namikaze, Rin Nohara, and Obito Uchiha. Not for the first time, he lamented the fact that his father’s name wasn’t engraved onto the memorial for shinobi that fell during assignments. 

“Looks like your last wish for me came true,” Kakashi said, tapping Obito’s name. “Your gift came in handy again. I almost lost her in that storm.” He rocked back on his heels and folded his arms over his knees. He could sense someone approach him from behind.

“I knew you’d come here eventually,” Sasuke said. 

Kakashi stood and turned to face the last Uchiha. His new, unblemished forehead protector was displayed proudly above his brow. “That forehead protector looks good on you.”

“So, when did you take her?” Sasuke asked with a scowl. His hands were in angry fists at his sides. “When did you take Sakura away from me?”

“Don’t you have a pregnant wife to go home to?” Kakashi countered. His senses were on high alert. This was a dangerous, unstable Sasuke. “Sasuke, you lost her the moment you chose to leave Konoha, seek out Orochimaru, and place revenge before your friendships.” Kakashi paused and watched the anger in Sasuke’s eyes fade into sadness. Kakashi sympathized with that sadness. He too grew up as an orphan after he lost his parents at a young age. “Though I have to thank you. With that act of selfishness, you forced both Naruto and Sakura to go beyond their peers so that one day they could bring you back home.” 

Sasuke stared down at his hands in shame. “I came home on my own. After some encouragement from Itachi,” he admitted. “Do you think if I had asked her to be my only wife — do you think we could have worked?” 

Kakashi sighed. Sasuke was seriously disturbed. He laid his hand on Sasuke’s shoulder in a friendly manner. “You both have different goals, Sasuke. She wants you to be happy, but she didn’t feel that she could be happy and give you what you wanted.”

“I see,” Sasuke said. He shrugged out of Kakashi’s grip and reached into his front pants pocket. He held out his hand closed in a fist. “I want to give you something.”

Kakashi held his hand out and Sasuke dropped a ring into his open palm. “What’s this?” 

“It’s my mother’s wedding ring. I always imagined Sakura wearing it, even when she was that annoying girl at the academy. She was the least annoying of the girls. When you’re ready, you should give it to her,” Sasuke said. 

“I thank you for your sincere gesture, Sasuke,” Kakashi said. He gave the ring back to Sasuke. “Please, give this to your matriarch when you see past your current heartache. That is what Sakura would want for you.”

Sasuke nodded stiffly and shoved the ring back into his pocket. 

“And Sasuke, you might want to consider what will make you a good father, not just on the number of offspring you might create.” Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke and drew him in for a hug. Sasuke was stiff in his arms and then slowly returned the hug. “I promise you, as Hokage I will do my best to make this village just until I can pass the reins to Naruto.” 

Kakashi released Sasuke, but looked him directly in the eyes. They were of the same height now. His little student had grown tall. “The council has been ruled by that elderly duel for too long. Their way of ruling Konoha, alongside Danzo, in the shadows is the reason you lost your clan. You realize that you could call a meeting with the Heads of the noble clans, considering that you are one yourself. You can outvote them and return to active missions that way.”

“I will consider your advice,” Sasuke answered solemnly. “And Kakashi?”

“Hm?”

“I will kill you, if you break her heart,” Sasuke warned.

“First off, that won’t happen. And second, you’ll have to get in line behind Naruto,” Kakashi answered with a smirk.

 

OoO

 

Kakashi has been in his role of Hokage for three months. Sakura helped him frequently, but spent an equal amount of time at the hospital. Shikamaru fell into his role as advisor in preparation for a more long term career with Naruto later. Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke had been promoted to his ANBU guards after he'd promoted Naruto and Sasuke to jounin after a long two weeks as chunin. 

Genma was still in charge of security, but he made certain to give Sasuke the stink eye whenever they crossed paths — which was frequent. He and Kurenai had broken up, as she said she wasn't ready to date after all. She loved Asumi too much still and there wasn't room in her heart for anyone other than their son. So Genma had started to date Shizune. They were doing the long distance thing until she returned from her soujorn with Tsunade -- who was apparently no longer suffering from a terminal illness. Gai kept coming by to challenge Kakashi in their little rivalry games. Kakashi didn't really have time for such nonsense, but as it made his friend happy, he kept up the charade. 

Six weeks prior, Kakashi moved into Sakura's apartment. She didn't realize that his apartment had been vacated completely yet. Though, he and Sakura seemed to spend most of their time at work. 

Kakashi sat in his office with his feet propped up, crossed at the ankles on top of his desk. His hand still had a slight cramp in it due to all the paper work. The last document he signed was the ratification of the dissolution of the council. The Noble Clans had banded together and outmaneuvered the council. An elected representation would replace the council as advisors to the Hokage.

He opened his finished copy of Icha Icha Partner. Sai had finished it earlier that day. He glanced up and watched as Sakura strolled into his office. He purposely flipped to another page.

“I think you need to address the mounting pile of documents on your desk,” Sakura pointed out. She set a bag of home cooked food in front of him and he brought his feet back down to the floor. It smelled delightful. “Courtesy of my mother. She says we both eat out too often.”

Kakashi smiled as he opened the bag with his free hand and took a deep breath of the fresh food. He sealed the bag up and set it aside. He'd eat it later. Kakashi snapped shut his book and waved it in front of Sakura. 

With a heavy sigh, Sakura took it. “What is this?” She opened the front cover and started to slowly turn the pages. “This is about us,” she whispered awed. “How we met and how we worked with each other over the last few years.” She paused a little over halfway into the book. 

Kakashi held his breath. She reached the blank chapter with the custom-made platinum band with jade stones imbedded within diamond ring taped to the page. 

“What’s this?” Sakura asked. She looked from the book to Kakashi. 

“It’s a ring,” Kakashi stated. “And an unfinished story. I want you to help me write the last few chapters.”

“Are you asking me to marry you?” Sakura asked. She braced her hip onto the edge of his desk.

“I'm asking you to be my partner for life,” Kakashi corrected. He stood and moved in front of her. He yanked down his mask and smiled at her. He plucked the ring off the page. “What do you say?”

Sakura nodded and held out her left hand. “Yes.” He slid the ring onto her finger. She stared at it for a moment before looping her arms around his neck and kissing him. Kakashi picked her up and spun her in a circle that sent her giggling. 

 

“Also, there's a place I'd like to show you,” Kakashi said when he set her back on her feet.

“When?” Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked at the pile of paper work on his desk. He grabbed the bag of dinner. “How about now?”

“Sure,” Sakura agreed with a smile. “I have tomorrow off.” She poked Kakashi gently on the chest. “Unless my boss, the Hokage, makes me come in.”

“I’m pretty sure that ass planned to take tomorrow off too,” Kakashi assured her.

OoO

Sakura had never been to the rural area that Kakashi took her. It was on the outskirts of the village. She spent most of the walk staring at the ring on her left hand. It matched Kakashi’s hair and her eyes. She loved it! She snuck a peak at her fiancé. And she loved him. 

“So, this is my ancestral home,” Kakashi said when they reached the gates. 

Pakkun sat just outside of the gates. “Good, I’m glad to see she agreed.” He grinned at Sakura. “And you haven’t even seen the best part!” The pug slipped through the gate and hurried to the back yard. 

Sakura and Kakashi followed after him. “I actually sold off my apartment a few weeks ago.” He nudged her playfully with his elbow. 

Sakura looked over the huge, elegant house. It was gorgeous. The back yard had a huge cherry blossom tree, a koi pond, rose bushes, and several other tall trees — one of which had a swing. Pakkun sat happily at the koi pond. 

“Maybe we should eat before this gets any colder?” Kakashi suggested, shaking the bag of food. Sakura followed him inside and they ate together with casual conversation.

“Karin’s pregnancy is going well,” Sakura said as she scooped out the last of her rice. “I’m glad Sasuke decided to not marry Kasumi. He really matured when he became chunin. The way he rallied the other noble clans and helped oust those crooked elders, did you say something to him?” She touched her fingers gently to the back of his hand.

“I am his teacher,” Kakashi said with a smirk. “He just needed to realize that he was in charge of his future, not those old geezers.” He set aside his empty bowl. “Come, I’d like to show you the library.” He offered his hand and Sakura eagerly took it. He guided her around the home. The most impressive room was a huge library full of books, not porn. “My mother was an avid reader,” Kakashi explained. “After she passed, Dad made it a point to read to me until I could read on my own.”

“It’s gorgeous, Kakashi,” Sakura assured him.

OoO

Three years passed. Kakashi eagerly awaited the imminent promotion of Naruto as the next Hokage, but he still needed to wait a few more years. His priority this evening, was his lovely wife. He peeked in on her in the nursery. The room was a colorful design created by Ino and Sai with flowers, butterflies, and dragonflies decorating the walls.

Sakura noticed Kakashi and stepped out of the room, securing the door softly behind her. Shiba and Pakkun were curled up in balls on the floor underneath the cribs. “How are they? The guests should be here any moment,” Kakashi said. He pressed a kiss to Sakura’s forehead. 

“They’re sleeping,” she whispered. “They should wake up soon.”

“Did you want to tell him?” Kakashi asked. 

Sakura nodded. “He might take it better from me.” She pecked Kakashi on the lips. 

The front door slammed open. “Sakura-chan! Kakashi!” Naruto’s voice sang out loudly.

Kakashi cringed, but was relieved that the twins remained soundly sleeping. He took Sakura’s hand and they ventured into the front entrance of the house. Their guests had arrived. Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Sai, Sasuke, Karin, and their two toddlers, Yamato, Gai, Anko, Kurenai and her son. Tsunade and Shizune were covering the hospital while Sakura was on maternity leave and unable to join the festivities. 

“Can you turn down the volume, idiot?” Sasuke grumbled. 

Naruto grinned. “Why would I turn down the volume?” Naruto asked. He ruffled Sasuke’s eldest son Itachi’s hair. “You like it when uncle Naruto is loud, don’t you?”

Itachi giggled. He saw Sakura and his dark eyes grew huge. “Godmother!” He ran towards her and hugged her knee. He looked up at Kakashi briefly then turned his attention back to Sakura. “Where the babies?”

“You’ll meet them later, I promise,” Sakura said. She leaned down and hugged her godson close. 

“My Rival! You may have beaten me by having children first, but I shall make it my goal to have more!” Gai challenged. He grinned at Anko. “How do you feel about that, dear? Are you up for the challenge?”

“And ruin my abs of steel?” Anko scoffed. “I don’t think so.” She winked at Kakashi. “Glad you decided to not wear the mask today. What’s the special occasion?”

Kakashi resisted the urge to fidget. It was strange to not wear his mask around others. But, he and Sakura had come to the decision when the twins were born that around the house he wouldn’t wear the mask. He didn’t want his kids to think his face was terribly disfigured. He’d save the mask for when he was on active duty. “I have nothing to hide around my closest friends,” he answered.

“Should we go to the patio out back like usual?” Naruto asked. As a wedding present, Yamato had created an elegant patio to attach to the back of the house. It had been the site of many celebrations over the past few years. 

“I’ll take care of everything, Forehead,” Ino said brushing by Sakura and kissing her casually on the cheek in passing. Sai smiled as he followed after Ino.

“How are little Obito Sakumo and Ume Rin?” Hinata asked.

“Doing well,” Sakura assured her. She turned to Itachi. “Why don’t you show your mommy and sister the swing out back, Itachi?”

“Okay!” Itachi grabbed his mother’s hand and pulled her towards the back door. “Come on, Mommy! We need to swing Mikoto!”

“I wanted to talk to you about the gazebo we discussed the other day,” Yamato said to Kakashi. 

“Will you be out there soon?” Kakashi whispered, bending his lips near Sakura’s ear. She shivered at his proximity. It didn’t matter that they’d been together for a number of years now, his mere presence still warmed her heart.

Everyone had gone to the back, except for Sakura and Sasuke. “You look good,” Sasuke said quietly. “How’s motherhood?”

Sakura smiled. “I can’t quite explain it.”

“I know, it’s crazy, right?” He returned her smile. “So, Kakashi said there was something you wanted to show me?”

“Come with me,” Sakura said. She led Sasuke to the nursery. The newborns were just starting to stir and the boy started to cry out softly.

“Can you do something about these two? It’s making it hard for a dog to sleep,” Pakkun complained. 

Sakura picked up Obito and he quieted in her arms. Ume still slept soundly. “First of all, I never told you this, but I was extremely proud of you for deciding against multiple wives.” Sasuke shifted his feet uncomfortably. “I know you worry about sustaining the Sharingan bloodline.”

“It can’t be helped,” Sasuke said. He brushed his fingers gently over Obito's silvery-white hair. The baby opened his dark gray eyes. “Looks like his father.” He stepped towards Ume’s crib as she opened her jade green eyes and blinked at him curiously. Sasuke scooped her up in his arms. Ume didn’t have much hair, but it was definitely pale. “And she has your eyes. Can’t tell about the hair yet.”

“Actually, that’s what I wanted you to know, Sasuke,” Sakura said. She touched Ume’s forehead and activated the chakra that flowed to her daughter’s eyes. A pair of Sharingan showed themselves. 

“That’s not possible,” Sasuke whispered as Ume’s eyes returned to their normal jade color.

“Obito’s gift to Kakashi passed down to our children,” Sakura explained. She activated the chakra of baby Obito’s eyes and showed that he too had the Kekkei Genkai. “Of course, from what I understand, it won’t truly develop until they are older. But, we were hoping you wouldn’t mind training them, should they choose to become shinobi.”

Sasuke drew Sakura into a fierce hug, the twins settled between them. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“While this is a touching moment,” Kakashi said from the doorway. “Our other guests are anxious to meet the newest members of the Hatake clan.”

With Ume still in his arms, Sasuke hugged Kakashi. “It feels really good to have a family again,” he confessed.

“Yeah,” Kakashi agreed. He gently extracted Ume from Sasuke’s arms and cuddled her close to his chest. He met Sakura’s gaze and smiled. “I couldn’t agree more.”

 

 

FIN


End file.
